Back For You
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: Maya fell head over heels for a Miles, a rich boy she met in Paris, and they began dating. While in the Rubber Room, she comes along an old friend, Zig, who she has unresolved feelings for. (ZAYA!)
1. Chapter 1

***THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 13C, WHEN MAYA ENTERS THE RUBBER ROOM FOR THE FIRST TIME.***

**I love this show a lot, and I show a lot of interest in the "Zaya" relationship. Please note this is my FIRST ever written story, so I may be rough. **

***I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW DEGRASSI. I DID NOT CREATE THE SHOW, I SIMPLY JUST WATCH IT AND I WOULD LIKE TO OPEN UP MY IMAGINATION TO EVERYONE ON HOW I WISH THE ACTIONS OF THESE CHARACTERS!***

**If you do not watch the show Degrassi, "Maya" is played by Olivia Scriven, and "Zig" is played by Ricardo Hoyos.**

"Mr. Simpson, please, I beg you. Do not put me in the Rubber Room," Maya cried, following the principal down the hall. He was leading the way into the Rubber Room, which was kind of like detention, but during the school day. But it was worse than detention, because it was two times a day.

"Maya I have no choice, I'm sorry! I wasn't the one who decided to have a physical fight during class hours." He replied.

"But Mr. Simpson, I've heard horror stories about the Rubber Room, please, I will do detention for a month, two months! I'll even wash your car, just please don't put me in there." She kept following Mr. Simpson down the hall, passing other students on the way. It was the first period of the day.

"Here we are Miss Matlin," Mr. Simpson said pointing to the entrance to the Rubber Room "Consider your time in here your punishment. Mrs. Grell is a wonderful teacher, she will take care of you." Maya looked inside and saw people, including some of the boys, wearing black eye makeup. None of the people in there even wore colors, just black and grey. Maya sighed and entered the room. She knew absolutely no one.

Mrs. Grell assigned her a seat, and Maya sat down. She looked around. There were a lot of pretty scary people in there. People she saw selling drugs on the side of the streets, people who had tons of piercings in places she had never imagined. She was practically the only person in there wearing a different color that wasn't black or gray.

"Hey Blondie." A random girl plopped down in the seat next to her. She had black hair with dark blue on the tips. Maya all the sudden got really nervous.

"Please don't steal anything from me, I promise I won't bother you." Maya cried. It was her first instinct.

The black haired girl laughed. "Relax, princess. I don't want your stuff. I'm Grace," Grace said, "You must be Maya, Mrs. Grell told us you would be joining."

"Yeah, I got into a fight."

Grace chuckled and relaxed in her seat. She wore a black jacket with a dark blue skull shirt underneath. She had piercings on her lips and nose. "You? In a fight? That's shocking." Grace replied. She eyed Maya, looking at her pink shirt and white skirt.

Mrs. Grell then came over and told Grace to go back to her assigned seat. On my right side I had an African American boy with a orange Mohawk, eyeing me, and on my left was an empty seat.

"Okay, class! Let's get started. Let's get into groups of three." Maya all the sudden got very nervous, she had no idea who anyone was. Everyone got up and got into groups as Maya sat there, terrified. All the sudden she saw a boy with black hair and a black leather jacket walk in, but she didn't really see his face.

"Oh, look who decided to show up!" Mrs. Grell said as she walked over to the mysterious boy. He looked up at her. Oh god. It was…Zig? The Zig from freshman year? The Zig who dated her ex best friend, the Zig who she kissed, the Zig who liked her? It couldn't be. Last year he had long hair, that covered his entire forehead. But it was him. Everything came rushing back into her mind.

"Maya!" Mrs. Grell called, "You can work with Zig. I don't know if you two know each other but you have to get into a group." Zig looked over at her and he had sort of a shocked but mysterious look on his face. He then smirked.

"Oh, I know Maya." Zig smirked and walked over, putting one arm around her shoulder. Maya didn't know if she should feel nervous or relieved that she knew someone here. Zig seemed different now, why was he in the Rubber Room? He wore a black leather jacket and black pants.

"Okay…Grace! Come work with Maya and Zig." Mrs. Grell called to Grace. Zig and Grace must have known each other, considering the look they gave each other. We all sat down and just looked at each other for a second.

All the sudden Maya felt awkward. Her and Zig hadn't talked since the end of last school year. Zig had loved her all freshman year, even when he had a girlfriend. Then everything went down with Cam, Maya's former boyfriend, who had killed himself. Zig was then single, and so was Maya. Zig told her he would wait for Maya, that someday they would be together. Maya had ignored his texts all summer.

"So this project is going to be all about getting to know each other," Mrs. Grell said, "Ask each other questions and we will present to the class." Seeing Zig again was just weird. She felt ashamed for not talking to him all summer. He didn't even look like the Zig she knew.

"So…" Maya began, "we should probably get started." Maya got her pencils out and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"So, Blondie, you said you got into a fight?" Grace asked. That got Zig's attention, Maya knew it did because he then looked up and eyed Maya, interested in what she would say next.

"Uh…yeah, I did," Maya replied, but Grace's look on her face showed she wanted to know what happened. "It was with this girl, Zoe."

"Zoe Rivas, that girl from that TV show?" Grace asked, and Maya nodded.

"Yeah, it's a long and confusing story actually. Let's just say it was about a boy, Miles." She suddenly remembered that Zig knew about him, from the Beach Bash party. He saw Maya there with him. "She liked him, but he and I dated instead, and she got mad."

"Oh yeah, that was what that page with naked pictures of you was." Grace laughed. Maya wondered if Zig saw those.

"FAKE naked pictures," Maya shot back. "They were fake, anyway we got into a fight and now I'm here while she gets to walk around like a good girl." Zig wasn't saying anything. "Why are you here?" Maya asked Grace.

"Oh, I brought a gun into school and threatened it on a student." Zig then laughed. Maya then got very nervous and gasped a little. Grace noticed and laughed. "I'm kidding, princess. I'm not dumb, I wouldn't bring a weapon to school."

"So we should probably get onto our project?" Maya just wanted to get the project done and over with. Being around Zig was just awkward. Grace got up and went over to Mrs. Grell.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Grace said. Maya eyed her and Grace got up and left. It was just her and Zig.

"So I texted you this summer, more than once," Zig said, quietly. Maya was speechless, she had no idea what to say. "Too busy with your new boyfriend?"

"I um…I went to Paris this summer." Maya replied, feeling small.

"Oh, you went to that? I should've guessed. Guess that's where you met your new boyfriend?" Maya began to grow uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Zig, why are you here?" Maya asked. He hesitated at first.

"And why do you care?" Zig shot her a nasty look. Maya began to feel very ashamed. She had promised him she would wait for him, and gave him hope that they would be together someday, but she ignored him all summer.

"Come on Zig, we need to get out of here. These people…" She hesitated. "They aren't good."

"Well 'these people' happen to be my new friends. Stop pretending you're better than all of us, because you aren't." He sat back in his seat. Maya sighed and sat back in her seat. She had to know why he was in here, why he's suddenly being like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two! :) I will be posting the first 3 chapters, and if I get positive feedback, I will continue writing. I am now in school and it's difficult to find time to write but I will find time. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW DEGRASSI, I AM JUST MAKING FANFICTION ON IT.**

*Continuing right after the first chapter, on the same day at lunch*

Maya walked into the lunch room looking for her boyfriend, Miles, and Tristan. She spotted them and walked over to the table.

"Someone looks extra cute today," Miles said and then kissed her on the lips.

"Okay can we not like, make out in front of me?" Tristan said, but then laughed. Tristin was hardly ever a very serious person. That's what Maya liked the most about him, he always brings a positive vibe everywhere with him.

"So how was my bad girl's first day in the Rubber Room?"

"It was terrible, there's so many weirdo's in there," she looked at Tristan. "Did you know Zig is in there?" Maya asked. Miles only knew little about Zig, but he probably forgot, considering he asked who he was.

"Oh, Zig was this kid we hung out with last year, he was like totally in love with Maya," Tristan put emphasis on "in love". "They even kissed like once or twice!" Maya stared at Tristan, the kind of stare no one likes to get. Tristan put his hands up for defense.

"Should I be worried?" Miles laughed.

"No, you shouldn't," Maya wrapped her arm around his. "It's just you and me." Maya put her head on his shoulder, but he tensed. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, no," he stuttered. "I just uh- hurt it in gym." He lied. She knew he was lying, but she shook it off. She had too much on her mind, with Zig and the Rubber Room. Why was he in there? She kept wondering that all day.

The next morning Maya walked into the Rubber Room with a little more confidence. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't very worried.

In the second part of Rubber Room yesterday, Zig didn't even talk to Maya. Maya had to talk to him, she had to know what happened. He was different, too different. She sat down in her seat and her phone buzzed. It was from Miles.

"Can't make our date on the dot, sorry." The text read. Maya sighed. He had cancelled three dates now. She knew something was up with him, there was way too much going on in her life at the moment.

Mrs. Grell started her lecture, which was about how to view people. Maya hardly listened, she was too focused on why Miles was ignoring her. She decided to sneak her phone out of her bag and text him back.

"Miles this is the third date you've cancelled, what's going on w/ you?" Maya texted, but all the sudden she saw Mrs. Grell's legs right in front of her.

"You know the rules Maya," She took the phone from Maya's hands and Maya sighed. "I guess I should read this out loud to the class?"

"No Mrs, please." But she was already looking at the message. Maya sat back and put her arms across her chest and sunk into her seat.

"Miles this is the third date you've cancelled," She started, and that got Zig's attention. Maya knew because he looked up. "What's going on with you?" She finished saying. She then looked at Maya and handed her the phone, which surprised Maya.

"Put this away, this is your one and only warning," She sternly said. "But next time, deal with your relationship problems outside of my class." Maya nodded and put her phone away, but she had the chance to press send. She looked up and saw Zig looking down again, zoning out. She had to fix something in her life, and obviously Miles didn't want to talk to her right now.

When the bell rung she decided to follow Zig far behind him to his locker, she needed to talk to him. When she approached to his locker he looked at her up and down.

"Zig, can we talk?" She asked. He shrugged. This wasn't going to be easy for her, but she was going to do anything to help him.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?" He slammed his locker shut and that caused Maya to flinch.

"Oh Zig stop this, I'm sorry. I have too much going on right now. Just please talk to me, lets meet at the dot after school." He shook his head and walked the other way. Maya sighed, and saw Miles.

"Miles!" she called his name and he walked over.

"Hey Maya, I got your text. Sorry I can't make it." Maya could tell he was hiding something. "But I'll just come out straight with it. I'm going to Zoe's to tutor her for math."

"Zoe!? You're hanging out with Zoe? Miles I don't care if you talk to any other girls but her?"

"I know, I'm sorry but I-" he was cut off when Zoe came walking by.

"I'll see you at 3:30 Miles." She said with a smile.

"Whatever Miles, I don't have time for this." Maya stormed away. She could hear Miles call her name but she didn't care.

After last class, she decided to go to Zig's locker again. When she arrived, he was closing his locker and already walking away. She decided to follow him to his house, maybe without many people around he would want to talk.

She followed him out the school doors. He was walking the different direction to where his house was, which shocked Maya. He must have moved.

After walking far behind him for a good five minutes, she realized she was on the other side of town. There was graffiti everywhere, the smell of cigarette smoke. Did Zig really live around here? All the sudden he turned around but Maya hid behind a garbage can.

She saw him opening a window to a house that was for sale. No one lived there. Was he really squatting? He went through the window and shut it behind him. Maya hesitated, but she decided to go knock on the door.

"Maya!? What are you doing here?" Zig yelled when he opened the door and saw her.

"Zig can I just please come in? We need to talk."

"Did you follow me home from school? What's wrong with you! This isn't the area for a girl like you to be around." He kind of had a point. There were some creepy men starring at her when she was following Zig here

"Zig I really need to talk to you. Please let's just talk. Why are you living here? Where are your parents?"

"Just stop talking. I'll walk you out of this neighborhood; you shouldn't be walking these streets alone." He said and shut the door behind him.

"Zig I'm not ten, I know how to protect myself." She said as they started to walk.

"Yeah, okay Maya." He shot back.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Maya looked down at her feet as she walked.

"So it's okay for you to ignore me all summer, but you get upset when I'm mad?"

"Zig I said I was sorry."

"Why do you want to talk to me anyways?" He asked.

"Why are you in the Rubber Room? What happened?" She asked.

"You seem to be asking all the questions. It's my turn to ask you something," Maya looked at him waiting for a question. "Why didn't you talk to me all summer? Was it because of your boyfriend?"

"I didn't talk to you because," she hesitated before she went on. "Because I was messed up at the time. I was giving myself to a random guy, Cam died. I didn't want you to get into the messiness. So I went to Paris to get away from it all and then I met Miles." Talking about Cam was hard enough, but talking about Miles just made her sick to her stomach. He was at Zoe's by now.

"Maya I could have helped you with that messiness. My life is pretty messed up too."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't call you." She looked down at her phone to see a text from Miles. It said "Want me to stop by after Zoe's?" Maya grunted as she ignored it and put it in her pocket.

"What's up with you and that new rich guy anyway?" He asked, obviously noticing Maya's anger as she looked at her phone.

"He ditched me to hang out with that actress."

"Oh, that stings. I know the feeling." He said and then looked down and smiled at Maya. Maya nudged him and giggled a bit, finally happy she saw a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thank you SO much for the great reviews! Knowing there are people out there enjoying my writing makes me want to write more. Keep reviewing!**

**Please note that I do not own the show "Degrassi". I just love writing fics about it :)**

*Continuing right after chapter 3, after Zig drops Maya off in her neighborhood*

Maya was feeling a little better about her situation with Zig. On their walk home they just talked about their summers. She really cared about him and would do anything to get that friendship back.

She decided to walk past Zoe's house on her way home. It was kind of out of town, since she lived on the richer side of town, but she decided the walk was worth it. She wanted to see if Miles would be outside.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, she was approaching Zoe's house. She saw his car still parked outside, meaning he was still there. In about two minutes she was there.

She looked around, and then she saw a sight that made her want to throw up. Her heart suddenly dropped, her throat tightened up. She hid behind a garbage can so she wouldn't be noticed.

Zoe was on top of Miles, on her hammock on her front porch. He had his hands up her shirt and her hand was traveling closer to his pelvis. They were making out. Maya covered her mouth with the back of her hand, she was crying. Anger filled her body and she wanted to scream.

She thought about saying something, but she decided to hide behind the garbage can instead for another five minutes before she left. She buried her face into her hands and was crying, very hard.

"Why would he do this to me? What the fuck is his problem?" She kept thinking to herself. She got her cell out and decided to shoot Tristan a message.

"Meet me at my house in thirty, pls." She texted. She sent it and tears were falling on her phone. She looked over the garbage can again and they were cuddling on the hammock. She slowly and quietly got up and left, running home. Her hair was getting caught on her tears and her heart was racing.

She had never felt more betrayed. Just one week ago, Miles had told her he loved her, and wanted to be with her forever. She was under a Miles Hollingsworth spell.

This was unbelievable.

The next morning, Maya woke up with her eyes almost swollen shut. She had been crying all night. Tristan had come over until 11 comforting her. She received 3 texts from Miles, just saying "Where are you?" and "Want me to come over" and then another one saying, "I love you".

She would have to face Miles today, she would be the one breaking up with him. He had no idea she saw him, and hes probably been going over to Zoe's for the past couple days, weeks, maybe even months.

She managed to roll out of bed after fifteen minutes of crying. She slipped on her white skinny jeans and blue Degrassi sweatshirt. She dabbed some concealer under her eyes to help with the redness. She applied some powder and a little waterproof mascara and brushed her blonde hair. She put her glasses on and looked at herself in the mirror one more time.

"Was I blind? Is this my fault? How did I not see this coming?" she kept questioning herself. Just then she got a text from Tristan. It read,

"Keep your head up, girl. You could do it! :)" The text put a smile on her face, for the first time all night and morning.

She arrived at school and went to her locker. The first part of Rubber Room was her first period class. Just as she closed her locker and started to walk away, Miles stopped her.

"Hey, I texted you like three times last night, what were you doing?" Miles asked, rubbing her shoulder. She shrugged him away.

"Real question is, what were YOU doing?" She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. Her hands shook as she spoke.

"What do you-"

"Don't play dumb with me Miles, don't even try. How was studying last night?" Her face began to turn red.

"Maya are you okay? Did you sleep last night? Your eyes are all puffy."

"No Miles, I didn't sleep. I was crying all night, because of YOU!" She pointed at him and he backed away a little. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Thinking about us, thinking about me?" She was yelling now.

"Maya-"

"No! You don't get to speak. Do you even care about people? Do you even have a heart? I saw you, and Zoe yesterday, and no I didn't see books, or studying like you said you would be. I saw you two practically-" she was crying now. "practically- doing it!"

"Maya, please can we just go somewhere else and talk about-"

"What? Are you scared people are going to hear me? Good! I hope everyone hears me when I say you are the biggest asshole I have ever met. You lied, you cheated, you broke my heart."

He stood there speechless. It was like his entire body just shut down.

"I hope it was worth it." She looked at him one last time before walking away.

"Maya wait!" She stopped and turned around.

"Fuck you." After she said that people began clapping, which only made her want to cry harder. She ran to the Rubber Room, where only about five people were in there, including Zig and Grace.

She went over to her chair and slammed her books on the ground. She had to punch something, she had to scream.

"Blondie?" Grace went over and stood next to her. "Are you okay, Maya?" That was the first time she actually called her by her name. Maya looked at Grace, her eyes all red from crying.

"No, I'm not." She felt her anger build up, it was like she couldn't control herself. She kicked the chair next to her and surprisingly the chair went all the way over to the other room.

"Maya, let's go to the bathroom." Maya nodded and Grace helped her up.

As they were beginning to walk out, she was stopped by Miles running in.

"Maya please just talk to me, we can talk this out."

"No," she begun. "I never want to talk to you, not ever again."

"Just give me a second to-" Maya cut him off by slapping him right across his face. Grace stepped back and cupped her mouth. Everyone in the room with them were in awe. She didn't know she had it in her to slap him, to slap anyone.

"I want you to delete my number," she began, talking in a low but loud voice, "I want you to delete me from your mind, forever. Because you Miles, you lost me." After Maya said her last word, Grace began clapping, which led to everyone in the room clapping. Miles looked at her, and they stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"You heard her man," a voice from the back began, "Leave." Maya looked behind her to see Zig standing there, with his hands in his pockets. Miles looked past Maya and at him. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, and then Miles looked at Maya one last time. She could tell tears were in his eyes.

"Please," she whispered, crying, "Just leave." She couldn't stand looking at him for another second, so she bowed her head. She heard him slowly leave the room. She was surprised when Grace went over and put her arm around her. Grace didn't seem like the sympathetic type. Just then, Mrs. Grell came in. She stared at the class.

"I don't even want to know." She said, putting her stuff on her desk. Maya asked to be excused to the bathroom.

When she arrived in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was smeared, although it was waterproof. Her concealer had faded off, her entire face was puffy from crying. She heard her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Are you okay in there? Want to ditch?" the text read. It wasn't from Grace, it wasn't from Tristan or Alli.

It was from Zig.

**I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! But Matlingsworth break up!? It was difficult to write this, it took me a while. I promise, the next couple chapters will be much longer. PLEASE give me feedback on this story, so I know if I should continue! Also, if you have a suggestion for the story, private message me! :) Until next time... I'll leave you with a little cliffhanger :) **


	4. Chapter 4

*takes place right after chapter 3*

Maya stared at her phone for a minute. Zig wanted to ditch, he cared about what was happening. She smiled then, realizing she had one of her best friends back. She shot him another text back.

"Yea, I might actually take u up on that one. Meet me outside girl's bathroom." She then realized what she was actually doing. She was going to ditch school, leave school. She didn't care though; she had to get out of that school. Zig texted her back saying "okay" and she waited inside the bathroom until she heard a knock. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, her eyes still red and puffy.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Zig leaning against the wall, with his black leather jacket and black jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and took one look at Maya, and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry this happened, Maya." He meant what happened with Miles. He rested his head on hers was they hugged. She couldn't help but cry a little as she wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her face into his chest. He rubbed her back as she let out her tears. They stood there a couple more seconds.

"Are you getting tears all over me?" He smiled, and he could tell she smiled too. They pulled away from each other and Maya whipped her tears.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they began to make their way to the exit to the school.

"I have somewhere in mind." He replied, opening the door for Maya. She walked out to see dark skies. A storm would probably come in about an hour, she guessed. He started to walk towards the parking lot, where there was a fence. He jumped the fence and Maya watched. Soon, he was over the fence. She made her way over the fence, making the rips in her jeans even bigger. She didn't care though, she just focused on getting out of there.

She followed Zig as he brought her over to an alleyway. She never knew this alleyway was here until now. There was some graffiti, some trash on the ground. There were some empty cigarrete packets on the ground. He turned around and looked at her, still walking.

"What is this place?" She asked, examining the alleyway.

"No one really knows about this place, except me and a couple other guys," He began as he sat down, patting the ground next to him and Maya sat down. "It's one of those places no one really knows is there." She felt nervous to be in a place like this, but she didn't feel nervous with Zig, not one bit. She knew he would never hurt her in a million years.

"So what happened?" He asked. She looked at him for a couple seconds before she began telling him the story. She started by describing Miles a little bit, how he was rich, how they have been dating for almost five months. When she was done, she had a couple tears in her eyes, but she managed to make it through.

"Wow," he looked shocked. "Well he's a dumbass." She looked up at him. "I could beat him up if you want me to." She laughed.

"I wish," she looked down at her fingers. "I just can't believe how he could do that to me. I mean we were so," she paused before she began again, "we were so good. We didn't have many problems. He told me he loved me, he was always just there." She stopped for a couple seconds. "I loved him. And this entire time it was all just a lie. One big fucking lie." She looked up at Zig, who had been shaking his head.

"He's crazy," he began, and then looked at Maya, "he's crazy to throw that away, your guy's relationship I mean."

"This entire time I was with him, he was probably fucking around with that," she paused, "that slut." She stopped again for a minute. "I told him I wanted to wait until we were both ready. He was more ready than I was. He tried, and I almost gave in to him. He lied, this entire time. He wanted it so badly, he wanted sex so badly, and he had to cheat on me."

"He's a pig, that's what he is." Zig said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Maya said. "It makes me sick."

"Then let's not talk about it." Maya looked up at Zig. This was the perfect time to ask him what had happened with him.

"Enough about me, let's talk about you." Maya said. "Where are your parents? Why don't you live with them anymore?" After she asked it, he sat there for a couple seconds, looking at the ground.

"They kicked me out." He finally said.

"Oh." That was all Maya could say. So many thoughts were going through her head.

"Yeah," he looked off into the distance. "It's all messed up." They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"I've been sitting here, complaining about my problems, when you have so many bigger ones than I do." Maya said.

"I don't mind," he started, "You needed someone." They both looked at each other.

"How are you being nice to be right now?" She asked. "I have been such…such a bitch to you. I don't even know if I could forgive myself for that."

"I care about you. No matter how much we've been through, I still care about you." He looked at her right in the eyes when he said that.

"How?" She stared back.

"You're different, Maya." He replied, not taking his eyes off of hers. "You're one of those people that someone can just forget. You could do the worst possible thing, and I wouldn't stop caring about you."

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. She thought for a second that he might just kiss her. Her heart was racing.

"Thank you." She said, breaking the stare. She couldn't stand to stare at him any longer. She knew even after saying that he was still hurt about everything she did.

"For what?" He asked, still looking at her.

"For being here for me," she looked at him again. "You've sat here, listening to me cry over some guy. After everything I did to you, you still manage to sit here and listen to my problems." He smirked after she had said that. She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw the boy he was in freshman year, except his hair wasn't in his face. He looked two years older.

She thought about asking him why he was in the Rubber Room. She thought about asking him about the rumor that he had been hanging out with the wrong people. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, and she was sure he had a lot of questions too.

She moved so she was shoulder to shoulder with Zig. They were now in the same position they were in when Zig told her he would wait for her, back in freshman year. Where they sat holding hands, where he told her everything was going to be okay.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the car honks and birds chirping. They both stared off into the distance. They both sat with their legs close to their chests.

She thought long and hard about what she did next. She took his hand, which was resting on his leg, and interlocked his fingers with hers. He looked down at what she was doing, and held her hand back. They both sat there in silence, before Maya rested her head on his shoulder. Last year, they did this same thing, and it was the last time Maya had talked to him.

"It's going to be okay, Maya." He broke the silence, then resting his head on hers. "Everything will be okay in the end." Maya squeezed his hand. They sat there for a couple more minutes; both had so many thoughts going through their heads. There were so many unresolved feelings between them. Maya had no idea if Zig still had feelings for her.

"I'm hungry," Maya started, "Want to go to the Dot? My treat." He looked down on her, and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go." They both got up. They were no longer holding hands now. They both stood there for a second, before Maya went to hug him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, on her tiptoes. He then wrapped his around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Zig." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Maya."

They broke the hug and started walking out of the alley way. Maya felt relieved. Zig always had this way of making her feel better, making her feel safe and guarded. She knew there was so much he was hiding from her, so many questions not answered. But right now, that didn't matter.

**YAY Zig and Maya are friends again! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Thank you all SO much for the positive feedback. Please please please keep giving feedback on if you like it, so I know if I should continue with this. I have a picture of how I want this story to go, but please if you have any suggestions please feel free to private message me. :)**

**-Amanda **


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, Maya's mom will be coming in. In the show, Maya does have a dad but he is hardly shown. In this fanfic, Maya's dad and mom split a while back.**

*Continuing after chapter 4*

Maya walked in her house around four o'clock that day. She hoped her mom didn't know about her ditching, although she probably did. She shut the door behind her and turned around to see her mother standing there. She was using her forearm crutches.

"Hey…mom," Maya walked over to the counter and put her blue hoodie on the table. She had gone to the Dot with Zig for most of the day, where they talked about the summer and school.

"How was school?" Her mom said, but she didn't sound like her happy self."

"It was…"

"Short?" her mom shot back. She crutched over to where Maya was standing and Maya backed up.

"Uh…"

"You ditched!?" her mom was beginning to yell. "I got a call from Mr. Simpson today, saying you went to the bathroom in Rubber Room and then never came back? Maya you're in the Rubber Room for a reason."

"I know mom, I'm sorry. But there's a reasonable explanation why I did."

"Maya there is no excuse for skipping school. You know the rules." Her mom was angry now.

"Miles and I broke up yesterday, well today." She looked down at her feet and could tell her mom's face fell.

"You broke up?" She asked as she took a seat.

"He cheated on me, with that slutty actress who posted those fake naked pictures of me." It was getting easier for her to talk about, since she spent most of her day crying about it.

"He cheated on you? Is that why you didn't say one word to me yesterday, when Tristan came over?" She asked and Maya nodded.

"He was hooking up with her." She replied. Maya's mom shook her hair and went up and grabbed Maya's hands.

"Maya, I'm so sorry." She brought Maya's head to her chest and hugged her. "I wish you would've told me."

Maya began thinking this would get off the hook for ditching. She hugged her back, tightly.

"Mommy," she began talking in a more kiddish voice, "I'm sorry I skipped, but…but I needed to. I needed to leave to talk to someone."

"Where did you go? And with whom?" She asked, her voice getting sterner again.

"Zig."

"Zig Novak?" Maya nodded her head.

"You haven't brought him up all summer or all school year."

"I know, we began speaking again," she took a seat next to her mother. "He saw I was upset and asked if I wanted to ditch." Her mom's face looked confused.

"Zig is in the Rubber Room too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what he did but he's in a lot of trouble," she began. "He doesn't have somewhere to stay. His parents kicked him out or something, he's been living in some abandoned house on the other side of town."

"How do you know he lives there?" She asked.

"Well I might have followed him there." Her mother's face turned.

"You went to that side of town?" She was yelling again. "Maya I told you never to go there!"

"I know mom, I know." Maya began. "But that's beside the point, he's practically homeless."

"Wow, that's too bad," her mom began. "He was practically family last year when he was here a lot." Maya's face began to light up with an idea.

"Yeah, practically." She pulled her chair closer to her mother. "Mom, do you think you would consider…maybe letting him stay here for the next couple nights?" She saw her mom sigh and itch her forehead. She always itched her forehead when she was annoyed. "Just until he gets his life back together."

"Why was he kicked out in the first place?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say but please?" Maya was talking fast. "You even said yourself you wished there was a man in the house ever since dad left." Her mom looked at her for a few seconds, as she was thinking.

"Just for a couple weeks," she said and Maya stood up smiling. "You know the house rules, Maya. They apply to him too."

"I know mom," she hugged her. "Thanks. You're doing the right thing."

Her mom rolled her eyes and smiled a little. She always did when Maya acted smart with her.

"Oh, and you're grounded." She said and Maya's face fell. "For three weeks, and don't you dare think about skipping again."

"I won't mom, I promise. I'll tell Zig the news tomorrow." She went up to her room and closed the door behind her. She fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she was so excited to tell Zig the news, considering she's hardly talked to him, except for today.

She looked over at her nightstand table to see a picture of her and Miles. Miles was kissing her cheek with the Eiffel Tower in the back. She reached for it and looked at it. She then threw it to the ground. Screw that.

Maya walked to her locker when she arrived at school the next morning, feeling more refreshed and happy. She was still obviously upset about the situation but she had other things on her mind. She hadn't seen Miles yet or Zoe since she told him off yesterday. Tristan had slept over and they stayed up all night talking.

She grabbed her books and went off to the Rubber Room. She got a couple stares from kids who must have seen her fight with Miles the day before. It was a pretty bad fight and she had forgotten it was in public.

She arrived at the Rubber Room and saw Zig and Grace sitting in their usual seats. She went over and sat next to them.

"Hey Blondie." Grace said.

"Hey," she said back to Grace and then she looked at Zig. "Hey Zig."

"Hey." He replied with a smile. He had asked her if she was okay, which made her feel less alone and upset.

Grace had gone up to her regular seat and Maya stayed and turned around so she was facing Zig.

"So my mom was pretty upset yesterday." Maya said to Zig and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm grounded for three weeks." She sighed. "It blows, but it was worth it." Zig smiled.

"I guess the one of the very few perks of living alone is I don't get grounded." He laughed.

"About that," she began and took a deep breath. "I told my mom your situation, how you aren't living with your parents." She paused and his face stayed steady. "How would you feel about maybe…staying at my house for a couple of weeks? You could get a job, maybe even talk to your parents." She looked at him and his face began to turn, in a good way.

"Your mom seriously said that?"

"Yeah, I'm not lying Zig."

"So I would be living…with you?" he asked.

"That's not a bad thing, right?" she smiled a bit.

He laughed. "No, no it's not."

"Good," she smiled. "But there's uh, there is rules." She could tell she had his focus. "There is a curfew, no guests unless you ask, and uh…no um…no hanky panky." He smirked after she said the last couple words.

"Alright, I could work with that." He replied and they looked at each other. "Housemates?"

She laughed. "Housemates it is." They both smiled at each other. "Meet me at my locker at the end of the day, so we can go get your stuff." He nodded and she smiled at him. This would be interesting.

It was around 5 in the afternoon when they both arrived at the Matlins. Maya's mom hadn't been home, she was at physical therapy. They both walked in and Maya turned on the kitchen light. Zig had his two duffel bags in his hands.

"So you know that this is the kitchen obviously." She turned around to face him. They were a close but far distance from each other. "And don't be scared to just help yourself to the food, obviously. Every person who comes here just does their own thing." He nodded.

She brought him to where Katie's room was, where he would be staying. Katie was her sister, who was in college.

"I know the walls are pink and it's kind of girly in here but," she said as she turned the light on. "It'll work." She looked at him to see him chuckling.

"It's pretty girly." He laughed as he set his stuff on the bed.

"My room is right down the hall," she began as she started walking out the door and leading him to the bathroom.

"This is our bath room; my mom has her own separate one in her room." She turned on the light and she saw that she left her empty box of tampons out, but Zig didn't seem to mind.

"Maya, you know I've been in here before."

"Yeah…I know, I just want you to feel comfortable." She replied.

They both walked out back into the kitchen. There was a lot of tension with them. They might have gone out yesterday and spent the entire day catching up, but they just began talking again a couple days ago.

Zig looked around at the living room. It hadn't changed one bit since he had last been there, which was months ago. He looked over at the couch, where he suspected it was the couch Maya and Mile's had cuddled on when they were together. He shook the thought out of his head.

They ended up ordering take out instead of making dinner. Her mom had come home and talked to them for a while before she was already in bed. Physical therapy always seemed to wear out Maya's mom.

It was already nine o'clock and Maya and Zig had been both on the couch. Zig was watching football as Maya was scrolling through Instagram, and texting Tristan.

"Do you really like watching this?" Maya asked, as she looked up at the TV.

"Hey, you made me watch Pretty Little Liars or whatever it's called like all night." He laughed as he looked over at her. It was weird for both of them, living together, just hanging out with each other. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he got up. Maya took the remote and turned it off.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go to bed." She said back, also getting off the couch. They both looked at each other.

"Thank you, Maya." Zig said.

She went in and hugged him. She wrapped her hands around his waist. She could tell her had a hard chest, he had been working out. When they separated they both looked at each other once again.

"Good night, Zig."

He just looked at her. She thought for a second he was just going to kiss her. For a second she wanted to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Maya." He smirked and looked at her lips, but then turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

Maya couldn't catch her breath for a second. She had no idea why she felt that way, but she decided to shake it off. Her phone buzzed.

"I hope what happened between u and Miles doesn't affect us, can we meet up tomorrow for a bite to eat?" the text read. It was from Frankie, Mile's sister. She and Frankie had gotten pretty close while she and Miles were dating.

"Of course, is five okay?" she sent back. Frankie had replied with an "okay" and Maya put her phone back in her pocket. She heard the shower start; Zig had been in the shower. She decided to go into her room and get ready for bed.

Something had been distracting her as she was getting ready for bed. Zig was going to be sleeping two doors down from her.

**Yay so Zig is now living at the Matlins! I know this was a pretty long, boring chapter, but I wanted to get all of this out of the way. I promise, these next chapters is where everything is going to be happening, all the juicy drama. I have so many amazing ideas, I can't wait for you guys to see! PLEASE let me know if you guys are still interested in this story, if it is worth continuing. If I don't get feedback, I won't continue the story. So excited for you guys to see what's coming :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So in this chapter I'm going to try to do POVS. At some parts of the story you'll see either "Maya's POV" or "Zig's POV". Let me know how you like it :) OH! And did y'all see the new music video for season 14!? So excited!**

It has been about a week since Zig has been staying at the Matlins. At first it was weird for both of them, waking up and seeing each other in the kitchen, coming home and doing homework together. Maya's mom seemed to like having Zig there, since Zig has fixed some shelves that were broken for years. Zig's company was actually comforting to Maya.

It was nine o'clock at night when Maya looked down at the empty box of tampons. _Crap_ she thought, this was just _great._

She went into her mother's room to find her fast asleep. She rummaged through some of her drawers to see if she had a stash anywhere, but no luck. She walked out to the kitchen to find Zig drinking milk out of the carton, as usual. He turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…" she started and scratched her forehead. "Can you maybe walk me down to the drugstore? It's about a block down."

"Why?"

"I ran out of tampons." She expected him to cringe or make a face, but he nodded instead. He grabbed his coat and they were soon out the door. It was colder than Maya thought it would be. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're crazy for not bringing a coat." Zig looked down at the blonde, who was shivering.

"It's not _that_ cold." She lied. Zig then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and wrapped it around her. The leather jacket smelled like him. It smelled like the old him, and she liked it.

They walked for another two minutes down the sidewalk. She started to feel raindrops on her head; it would probably begin raining soon.

They arrived at the drugstore and Maya went over and got what she needed. Zig stayed a distance behind her.

She went up to the cash register and gave the box to the lady. The lady looked up and saw Zig standing far behind Maya, and laughed.

"_Boys_ nowadays…" she laughed. Maya laughed along and looked at Zig. "Is that your boyfriend?" the lady then asked. Zig looked up.

"No, he's not." Maya replied. She gave the lady the money and they walked out of the store. The rain was starting to drizzle heavier. She could hear the sound of thunder, and the wind was starting to pick up.

They were almost approaching her house when they saw a group of guys – about five. They had their hoods up, and they were approaching her and Zig. Zig then put his arm over Maya's chest slowly and gently. They stopped walking when they approached.

"Hey, Zig." One of the guys said. He was black and wore a loose hoodie with his hood up. He looked at both of them and smirked at Maya. The guys behind him had blank but mean expressions on their faces.

"Maya… go back to the house, okay?" he looked at the blonde. "I'll meet you there."

"It's fine, I can wait." Maya replied, confused.

"No Maya," Zig was now talking in a stern voice. "Go, now."

Maya just looked at him for a second, and then looked at the five guys. She remembered seeing one of them in the Rubber Room, Tiny was his name. She decided it was probably smart to go back, since it would be raining in a couple of seconds. She looked back up at Zig who looked worried but angry.

"Fine," She replied, looking at the five guys one more time. They looked sketchy – too sketchy. She ran back to the house, which was two houses up. She took off Zig's jacket outside and went inside, to see Miles sitting on the counter chair.

*MAYA'S POV*

What in God's _name _was he doing in my house, sitting in my chair. She forgot she had given him a key a while back.

"Miles…what are you doing here?" I rested the bag on the counter and looked at him as he got up. Maya backed up.

"Maya, you _need_ to hear me out." It looked as if he had been crying. His hair was all messed up, he looked like a wreck.

"You have two minutes." He looked at me like he never looked at me before. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to hook up with Zoe," he began. "She has something on me – something on my father."

What was he talking about?

"My dad worked behind the scenes of West Drive, when Zoe was on set. She overheard a conversation he had on the phone with someone… a conversation that could ruin him. He had been cheating in the debate, I guess."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"She hated seeing us together – I could tell by the way she looked at you when we were together." He began. "She would do anything to split us. She's like that, she wants and wants and she demands it."

"You have a minute left, Miles."

"She told me... she told me that if I wouldn't hook up with her, that she would tell. She would tell about the phone conversation my father had. She knows too many people – too many. She could ruin his life if she wanted to."

What a _bitch. _

"Isn't that like…illegal?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter. What my dad did was worse." He bowed his head.

"So…what now, is she going to tell?"

"No... She promised she wouldn't. I gave her what she wanted."

"She wanted to see _me_ hurt, right?" I asked him and he nodded. She walked around the kitchen, thinking of what to say next.

"I'm sorry Miles…for what's happening with your family." I began. "But this doesn't change anything. It still hurts."

"I know, I don't expect you to change your mind about all of this." He got up and started walking over to her. "I just couldn't stand you not knowing, seeing you cry was one of the worst things ever." He touched her arm.

"Don't touch me." Maya flinched. Miles took his hand off of her.

"It's still cheating, you know." Maya began. "You could've told me, you could've done something else."

"I know," Miles said, then taking his focus off of her. He looked over and saw one of Zig's binders on the table that said "Novak" on it.

"You could stay here until someone picks you up," Maya said, starting to walk away into her room. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. She knew what happened, it was something he felt he had to do, but it still hurt.

*ZIGS POV*

I looked at Maya run into the house, and then put my focus on Vince. Vince was the main guy – the dangerous one, the leader.

"Pretty girl you got there, Ziggy." Vince began. "Would hate to see anything bad happen to her."

"You won't touch her," I got closer to him, raising my voice. "You won't lay a hand on her." Vince backed up and put his hands up for defense laughing.

"I won't need to, buddy." He then lost the smile. "Unless you break the rules," He got closer to Zig.

"Where have you been lately, hookin' up with pretty girl?" I couldn't stand him calling her that, or even referring to her.

"I've been busy." I shot back.

"That you have been," he shot back; "I see you've been living in that house. You think you could just hide from us?"

"I'm done, with all of this." I backed up. "Thanks for helping me when I needed help, but I'm fine now._Retired_." Vince then laughed.

"You're so funny, Ziggy. You think we jus' a buncha' friends who gon' help you out when you are in need?" He was beginning to talk in his normal, scary voice.

"I did what you wanted me to." Zig began whispering now.

"Yeah, well this ain't just a job you can quit whenever you want." Vince reached into his jacket and went closer to Zig, putting a small bag of weed in Zig's pocket.

"No," I began. "I'm not taking this; I'm done with this, find someone else to sell it for you." Vince looked up right into Zig's eyes.

"This is your life now, Zig." He pushed Zig, hard. Zig saw Tiny look up to make sure Zig was okay. "You think this is all just a game!?" Vince was now yelling, but in a small voice. "Think of it this way, if you don't do as I say…you could say bye to your little Blondie, or that little house of yours you're sleeping at." Vince then smiled, a patted Zig's shoulder, who was breathing hard of anger.

Vince and his buddies began walking away, while Tiny stayed behind. Tiny and Zig had been friends through all of this.

"Sorry man, sorry you're going through this." Tiny said. "He's not lying, Zig. He will hurt her if you don't do what he wants."

I couldn't believe this was happening – again. This was my life now, all because of one stupid decision. Tiny ran to catch up with the other guys.

*END OF ZIG AND MAYA POVS*

Zig opened the door to the Matlins to see Miles sitting there at the table. Maya was nowhere in sight. Miles looked at him and Zig looked back. _God,_ it took Zig a lot to not go and punch him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Zig asked. Miles stood up.

"I'm waiting for my driver to pick me up."

"Ha, _driver_." Zig laughed, approaching Miles. "You're a douche, I hope you know that."

"Get the hell away from me, you have no idea what's even going on." Miles shot back.

"I do know that you broke her heart. You messed up, _big time_." Zig looked at Miles right in the eye.

"You don't think I already know that? Like I said, you have no idea what's going on." Miles was beginning to fight back. They were both lowering their voices.

"What did you tell her, huh?" Zig whispered. "Did you make up some little lie while your driver was driving you here? I know Maya; she won't go for some bullshit lie." Miles turned around to see if Maya was there, but it was just him and Zig.

"You don't know anything. You have no idea what happened. Anyways, Maya will get bored of you soon, you don't think I know you've been staying here?"

"You cheated on her, man. That's fucked up, I don't think she's going to want to go for that again."

"We'll see about that, I know Maya more than you think."

"I'll tell you one thing, money bags. Don't you even think about putting a hand on her. You've done enough damage already." Their faces were close and they were still whispering.

"You think you're _really_ tough now, don't you?" Miles started. "I know who you are Zig, I know who you hang out with. I've seen you do what you do." Zig didn't break eye contact with him. "You think Maya will let you continue staying here if she finds out?"

Zig took a second to reply. "You're a dick. If you really cared about her, no matter what you would never cheat on her. You couldn't give two shits about her. You lost your chance."

All the sudden there was a car honk outside, it was Mile's driver. Zig looked at the door.

"Now get the _hell_ out of here." Zig pointed to the door. Miles looked at him for a couple more seconds before grabbing his jacket and exiting out the door, slamming it behind him.

Zig reached into his pocket and looked at the small bag of weed. Maybe Vince was right. This was his life now, and it haunted him. He heard Maya approach and quickly put it back in his pocket.

"Did you just get back?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. He forgot it was almost ten o'clock.

"Uh, yeah I did." He replied.

"What happened out there, with those guys?"

"Don't worry about it right now, they just wanted to talk." He replied again. He thought about telling her. Maybe if he told her she would understand, but it would take him more than one night to explain it. "Why was Miles here?"

She sighed. "He tried explaining why he did it. I just don't want to deal with him, it's hard enough to just look at him."

"I won't let him bother you, Maya. He hurt you too much already." Maya looked up at him, smiling at the fact that he really did care about her.

"You really care about me, don't you?" Maya asked him, and he smiled.

"I do." He looked at her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss all of her sadness away, he wanted to cup her rosy cheeks and just kiss her.

Maya went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. The kiss was so close to his lips, it made him almost gasp.

"Goodnight, Zig. Thanks." Maya smiled. She turned away and went back into her room. It took him everything to not follow her in there.

He sat down at the counter and thought about what Vince said.

_"__I would hate to see anything bad happen to her."_

Zig knew he would do anything to keep her safe. He knew what he had to do.

**So finally the story with Zig's gang is revealed, and Miles apologizing!? Oh gosh, I have so many amazing ideas for this story, it's only getting started. Please review, so I know if I should continue or not. Also, if you have any suggestions on the story, feel free to private message me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in this chapter I will be addressing more about what happened to Zig the summer before school started. Also, I will be addressing what happened to Maya during her summer in Paris. I was asked to explain more background detail about them, so I will be doing so this chapter. :) I also want to state that this story isn't necesarrily going by the show. Some details might be from the show but other than that this is a story I made up my own. **

*Zig*

He sat in his room on Katie's bed and staired at the ceiling. A lot went down tonight, and he sat in bed thinking about it. He couldn't get his mind off of Vince. He didn't want to confess to it, but he was very scared of him. He knew Vince had weapons, he knew too many people.

He started to think about how all of this happened, when everything went bad.

It was the start of the summer going into sophomore year. Money was tight with his family. His mom was still struggling at the store, less people would come in since it was summer. She hardly at the money to pay the bills, put food on the table. It had been this way his whole life growing up. He knew there was always a money problem, and he kept it to himself. He was embarrassed by it. He realized she was struggling and decided to go out and find a job.

On his way to look for one, he came across a man who looked like he was in his late 20's early 30's. He wore a black hoodie with his hood up and old ripped jeans. He eyed Zig, Zig stood out to him. He motioned him over.

_"You lookin' to buy?" the man asked._

_"Buy what?" Zig asked, and then saw what the man had in his hoodie pocket, it was a bag of weed. He quickly nodded his head no._

_"That's too bad, I gotta sell before Saturday." the man bowed his head._

_"For whom?" innocent Zig asked._

_"For him," he motioned his face towards a tall black man, who looked to be about 20. "I also gotta pay my rent."_

_"You get paid for selling?"_

_"Yeah, it ain't a lot but it's something. We all get a little bit of the money." Zig began thinking. Had had went to several places looking for a job, but no one was hiring. He knew it was risky, but it was worth asking._

_"Are you guys looking for a new worker?" Zig asked and the man laughed._

_"Don't ask me, little boy. Ask him." He motioned to Vince once again._

And that's how it all started.

It was August when she found out. Zig had been working for them for about two months now, keeping it on the down low so his parents wouldn't find out. He would never be able to explain his reasoning for selling drugs to his mom, even if it was for her. He had told her that he found a job at the local book store, which was a big fat lie. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her, he thought.

But she did find out.

He had never seen so much disappointment in his mother's tired eyes.

_"You're doing what?" she cried. She began pacing back and forth in the small little living room they had._

_"You were never supposed to find out," he began, following her around the store as she cried. "I'm doing this for you."_

_"Don't you dare say that," she stopped right in her tracks, turned around and looked at him. "What were you thinking, Zigmund! I thought I raised you the right way, I thought you were smart enough to not go and join some gang and sell whatever the hell you are selling!" She was yelling, almost screaming._

_"I'm not in a gang, mother." He began. "I'm just...I'm just making money." He had no idea what to say. He knew he had done wrong, it was a terrible idea. His family had very little time and money, and growing up in their situation was difficult._

_"You know not to make money that way!" She was crying. She paced to Zig's room, as Zig followed. She practically whipped his door open. _

_She began packing a duffle bag._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" Zig asked, following her in every step she took._

_"Do you have any idea how dangerous gangs are?"_

_"Mom, I'm not in a gang!"_

_"What would've happened if one of those guys came into our store, our house!" she faced him, crying. "What if they hurt your little brother, what if they came in the store with a weapon? Were you even thinking!"_

_"Mom, just listen.." He moved his long black hair that covered his forehead out of his face._

_"No, I'm done talking about this." She handed him the duffle bag. "Now leave."_

_"You're kicking me out?"_

_"We are in danger now, you're little brother and I. This does not only affect you!"_

_"Mom just take a second to listen to me!" he cried._

_"Leave," she pointed to the door. "Leave now!"_

And with that Zig was practically pushed out the door.

He didn't know where to go after that, but he knew one place where he could go. Vince.

_He walked about two miles to the other side of town, to an alley way where Vince usually was always at. Vince lived in a small apartment, where he usually never stayed in except to sleep. He lived alone, he spent most of his time either selling or doing drugs. He had been close with his friends, who were in his gang._

_"Well look who we've got here, gentlemen." Vince said when Zig appeared. He had been with four other guys, one who had an orange Mohawk whom they called Tiny. Vince motioned to the duffle bag. "What's in that?"_

_"I have no where to go." Zig looked down at his feet, and his long hair covered his eyes. Vince then took a loud deep breath._

_"Your mom found out, didn't she?" He asked and Zig nodded._

_"She doesn't know it's you guys, though." Zig looked up at Vince._

_"You better hope she doesn't." _

_When Zig began selling, Vince scolded him about keeping it all a small secret. Vince was always on the down low, he wasn't one to sell because he had been on probation with the cops, which is why he had people sell for him. If the cops found him on the streets again, selling, he would be in jail for a long time. Vince never told Zig about why he had been on probation, but Zig wasn't going to ask. The less he knew the less more trouble._

Zig had began staying at an abandoned house then, that was close to wear the gang usually was. Vince and his guys helped Zig with money for food. He would shower and use the bathroom at Vince's apartment. In that last month of summer he had gotten close with the gang. He had also gotten a haircut, which was "very needed" as Vince would say. It was no longer on his forehead.

Little did he know he was actually a part of the gang, well he was in Vince's eyes.

He had grown close with one of the members, whose name was Tiny. Tiny had been the quiet, small one, hence his nickname "Tiny". Zig knew very little on his background, but he didn't ask.

When school had started, he was automatically put in the Rubber Room. He had "attitude problems", at least that's what Simpson said.

Ever since he had been living at the Matlins, he had been avoiding the gang more and more. He had skipped several of Vince's calls. He knew Vince would look for him, would get some kind of way to contact him. He had talked to Tiny in the Rubber Room. Tiny knew where Zig was staying, and promised to keep it a secret. Zig was happy he had someone like Tiny to trust, and Tiny didn't say a word to Vince.

He underestimated Vince's ability. Whether he liked it or not, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Not that easily.

His number one priority was keeping Maya safe. Tiny had told him in the past that Vince has hurt other people before, including women. He wasn't kidding when he said,

_"I would hate to see anything bad to her."_

Those words haunted him. He _had_ to keep her safe.

ooo

*MAYA*

Maya lied in bed on her side, thinking about what had been going on. A lot has changed for her this past month. Zig had been living with her, she broke up with Miles. So much was going on in her mind. She silently cried to herself, thinking about Miles, and how they met.

It had been three months since Cam died. She didn't confess it, but she missed him. His death affected her life a lot, and although she didn't show it she felt alone with out him.

She lost touch with Tori, ever since she moved. Their friendship had kind of ended when Zig, who was dating Tori at the time, kissed Maya. Tori had been there for her when Cam died, but it was never the same. She didn't blame Tori, she would've been upset too.

She hadn't talked to Zig for a month. The last time they talked was when they held hands in the back of the school, when Zig told her everything would be okay. She was messed up at the time, her mind was in more than one place.

Tristan was her only true friend. When they heard about the summer trip to Paris, they began looking at brochures and staying up all night talking about how amazing it would be to go. It took her mom a lot of convincing until she finally said yes.

Her mother felt bad for Maya. Cam had just died a few months ago, Tori moved away. It was her 8th grade year when Maya's dad had left them. He had cheated on her mom, and it affected the family a lot. That entire year had been a blur to her, she didn't like to remember it.

Her and Tris spent the last week of Freshman year getting ready for Paris. They went shopping, they did a lot of research on the cool hot spots. It was _their_ summer. Or at least that's what they thought it would be.

When they aboarded the bus and left Degrassi, it was like a new beginning for Maya. She was leaving behind all the drama, all the hurt, for two months. She had her best friend, and that's all she needed.

_"Let's go to Starbucks, I heard they have like three different drinks in Paris." Tristan said. It was ten in the morning, and they had been in Paris for a week now. They had gone to a lot of places, met a lot of new people. Maya had gotten close to Alli Bhandari, who was a junior. Alli, her and Tristan would often visit a ton of places._

_"Yeah, I could go for a coffee." Maya replied. She had began liking coffee ever since Tristan made her try his. They got changed and were on their way. They were lucky enough to have a Starbucks right down the street from where they were staying._

_It was so cool in Paris. So many different people, different accents and languages. Everyone was so nice, so welcome. The atmosphere just made you so happy. It was much different than Degrassi._

_Maya opened the entrance to Starbucks, looking down at her phone. All the sudden her face was in someone's chest. She looked up to see a tall, very cute guy._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." The guy said, looking down at Maya. _

_"Oh, it's totally my fault." Maya looked into his eyes, basically drooling. He had brown hair, and musky brown eyes. Tristan looked at both of them._

_"I'll get your drink, Maya." Tristan whispered to Maya, knowingly. _

_"I'm Miles." Miles put his hand out to shake her hand._

_"I'm Matlin," she started. "Maya. Maya Matlin." she nervously laughed. Wow, way to go Matlin._

_He laughed and shook her hand. _

_"Are you here for the class trip?" He asked her, sitting down at a table and Maya followed._

_"Yeah, I am. I'm guessing you live here?" _

_He laughed. "No, I wish I lived here. I'm here for the class trip also." He replied. _

_"Really? Degrassi?" She asked._

_"No, I'm from New York. I'm transferring to Degrassi this year though, I believe I saw you on the bus here."_

_Maya felt dumb._

_"Really? I didn't see you. I might have glasses but no one said they really help." She chuckled and he laughed also._

_"Is that your boyfriend over there?" He put his focus on Tristan, who was trying to not make it noticeable that he was staring at them. He made a little face to Maya when Miles wasn't looking, mouthing the word "Hottie!"_

_Maya laughed as she looked at Tristan, also. "No, he's my best friend. We uh - we both like boys."_

_"Oh, I see," Miles started, looking at his watch. "Oh crap, I promised my friend Chewy I would meet him somewhere like five minutes ago." He said, as he stood up. Maya stood up too. _

_"Well, it was nice to meet you." She said to him, smiling. God, he was so cute._

_"It was nice to meet you too, beautiful." He replied, smiling back. _

_"By the way, a couple friends and I are going to this cool resteraunt tonight, if you and your friend want to come with us." He took Maya's phone from her hand, which surprised Maya. He was already comfortable around her, she could tell. "Let me put my number in your phone..." He paused as he looked at the screen. "You have a text message from someone named, Zig?"_

_Crap._

_"Oh, he's just this guy I know, probably asking me about the summer reading or something." Maya took the phone from him and exited out of the message. She gave him the phone again. "Here, you could put it in now."_

_He put the number in her phone and they said goodbye. In a matter of seconds, Tristan was in front of her._

_"Okay - who was that guy?" Tristan smiled, gazing at him through the window as he walked down the street._

_"He's transferring to Degrassi this year," Maya began, then showing him her phone, which has his contact on it. "And he invited us to hang out tonight."_

_"Are you serious?" Tristan was practically yelling of excitement. "You guys are totally going to date, totally."_

Well, it happened.

They ended up going to the restaurant, where her and Miles flirted the entire night. She noticed a brown haired girl, who was staring them down the entire night. She must have been one of Mile's friends.

They walked out of the restaurant, and towards the Eiffel Tower. It was just the two of them. Tristan was getting along with all of Mile's friends, they decided to leave early to walk alone.

_"Are you having fun?" Miles asked, putting his hands in his pockets. It was surprisingly not crowded on the streets at all, probably because it was a Thursday night. The streets were beautiful, all lit up with lights. _

_"Yeah, I am. I think my friend is too." She said, looking behind her at the resteraunt._

_"Is this your first time in Paris?""_

_"Yeah, it is." She replied. "How about you?"_

_"I've been here about ten times." He laughed._

_"Are you serious?" she asked with wide eyes. He nodded._

_He must have been rich._

_They walked for a couple more blocks, until they saw a good view of the Eiffel Tower. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was the prettiest sight Maya had ever seen. It was all lit up, it was the perfect night._

_"I don't know if I told you already, but you look beautiful tonight." Miles smiled. She was wearing a black dress, with a red belt. Tristan picked it out. She had her hair curled, and she was't wearing glasses._

_"Thank you," she blushed. "You look pretty handsome yourself." They began walking again, but this time, Miles put his arm out, and Maya wrapped her arm around his._

_"I couldn't help put notice that girl from that TV show looking at us, Zoe Rivas." She asked. Miles sighed._

_"She's - well she isn't my ex. We never dated. We just-" he began. "We just hung out, a lot."_

_"Ahh, I see." She smiled at him. "Wow, how many other celebrities do you know?"_

_He chuckled. "Quiet a few, I would say. My father has a lot of connections."_

_He had to be rich, he had to be._

_He stopped walking again, grabbing Maya's hands._

_"I would love to take you out again," he began._

_"Yeah, I would love to go out again, too." She smiled. He looked at her lips, and in a matter of seconds they were kissing. She looked into his eyes again, and he smiled._

_"We should probably get back to the rest of them, it's getting pretty late." He said, grabbing her hand. _

_She was shaking. So many thoughts we going through her head. She had just kissed possibly the best looking guy in Paris. All the sudden she heard her phone buzz in her purse. She took it out and it was from Zig._

_"Where have you been? Want to meet up?" The text read. He had no idea she was in Paris. She noticed Miles looking over._

_"Is everything alright, Maya?" Miles asked. She looked at him and smiled._

_"Everything is perfect." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder._

Everything _was_ perfect. It was like a dream, like a movie.

When did it become so messed up?

She knew it would never be the same with them. She put so much love in their relationship, and then he did what he did. She would never look at him the same, ever again.

She suddenly remembered Zig was two doors down from her. Whenever she thought of him she got butterflies. She knew she liked him, just a little bit. He had been there for her through one of the worst times, she knew he cared about her.

No one ever cared about her as much as Zig did. She felt different around him, she felt safe and secure.

_"If you could save a life, would you?"_

She thought hard about what she did next. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of bed and flung her door open, to find Zig already in the hall way. She could tell he was about to come into her room.

It was at that moment that their lips met.

**Definitely the hardest chapter to write, it took about four days. But there you have it :) Make sure to review, so I know if I should continue with this story. :) Also, feel free to PM me if you have any special requests :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is continuing right after the last chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating, I know where I want this story to go, I just don't know how to sequence it, if you know what I mean. Please please please feel free to PM me ideas, I'm very open to new ideas :)**

*****continuing right after chapter 7*

She thought hard about what she did next. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of bed and flung her door open, to find Zig already in the hall way. She could tell he was about to come into her room.

It was at that moment that their lips met.

It was like it was their first kiss, every feeling they had bottled up just came out. All of the tension, all of the unresolved feelings. Maya cupped his face as Zig wrapped his arms her waist. The kiss was hot, passionate, needy. Maya couldn't take it, she needed to be closer to him, she _needed_ more. She found her hands exploring everywhere down his back. He grabbed her legs and pulled her up so her legs were around his waist.

Maya turned her neck to the side to make the kiss deeper. She felt his tongue trail across hers, the kiss getting even deeper. She let out a small moan in his mouth, which made Zig go crazy. It was the most heated kiss she had ever experienced. They had to be sure to be quiet, since her mother was literally down the hall.

Zig, still holding Maya with her legs around his waist, began walking forward and into Maya's room, still managing to kiss her. He closed the door silently with his leg. Maya's back then slammed against the back of the door, as she put her hands through Zig's hair as they kissed. Zig jerked his hips against hers, making her go even crazier. Maya moved her neck to the side again, giving access so he could kiss her neck._ God_, she couldn't take it. He began biting, kissing her neck, leaving hickeys along the way. She couldn't help but let out another moan, louder this time.

It was like they were waiting for this, _yearning_ for this affection. She had been in situations like this with Miles, but this time it was even hotter. Something about Zig, something he did just drove her crazy. But she needed more.

He must have gotten the memo because he then moved from the door to her bed, practically throwing her on it and then climbing on top of her. He didn't waste any time to pick up where they left off, crashing his lips on hers, as she stroked the back of his neck. She then found her hands exploring everywhere on his body, her fingers exploring underneath his shirt. He had a very toned chest, as of what she felt.

She then flipped him over so she was on top of him, and didn't waste any time taking his shirt off. He sat up and she straddled his lap, kissing his neck. He fingers traveled on his chest, she could tell he even shivered from the feel. She must have kissed some part of his neck, but it made a small moan escape from his mouth, and he felt her smirk against his neck. Their lips then met again, but this time the kiss was more passionate, slow, affectionate. His hands traveled down her back, then down by her bare legs.

Breaking the kiss for air, they looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"You're sleeping in here tonight." She whispered, still breathing heavily. He nodded, as Maya kissed his lips one more time. She got off his lap and lied on the bed, Zig following. She then dug her face in his chest, and rested her leg on top of his. She wrapped her arm around his bare chest.

He kissed the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Zig." She whispered to his chest.

"Goodnight, Maya."

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful, most peaceful sounds she had ever heard.

She woke up the next morning, to see nothing on the bed but Zig's shirt she took off last night. He must've left earlier, so her mom wouldn't catch them.

She began thinking about what happened the night before, and smiled. She picked his shirt up and smelled it, it smelled like him.

It was 6:50, she only had twenty minutes to get ready. She quickly got up and pulled on her favorite blue jeans, and a pink blouse to go with it. She dabbed on some makeup, keeping it light like usual. This time, she decided to put lip gloss on. The brushed her blond hair, and decided to just put it up.

She walked to the kitchen to find Zig, who was drinking out of the milk carton as usual. He looked at her and smiled, putting the cap on the milk.

"Hey," he said, looking at her smiling.

"Hi," she shot back, smiling too. They both stood there and looked at each other, before Maya sat down at the table. He joined.

"So, last night," he began.

"It was-"

"Great," he finished her sentence. "It was great." He planted a short kiss on her lips, and she smiled.

Just then his phone buzzed, and he grabbed it out of his pocket. He all the sudden got very tense and nervous, Maya could tell.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to look over at his phone.

"It's uh-" he stuttered. "It's nothing." But it wasn't nothing. It was far from nothing.

_"Meet me in the alleyway."_

It was from Vince. He was talking about the alley way he had took Maya to.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, everything's just fine." He said as he grabbed his coat, jumping off his chair.

"Where are you going? I thought we would walk together." Maya smiled, getting off her chair, too.

"I uh- I need to meet a friend." He lied, and Maya knew it.

"Okay..." she replied. She knew something was up.

And just like that he was out of the door.

*MAYA'S POV*  
>I walked into the doors of Degrassi, feeling better than ever before. It had been a very touch week, having Miles cheat on me. But that was over with, done. That chapter has ended. I felt something with Zig last night, it was a <em>different<em> feeling.

I walked over to my locker to find Tristan waiting. He was looking in his small travel mirror, fixing his hair. I approached my locker, still caught up in my thought's about Zig, and I must have been smiling hard.

"_Ooh_, someone's happy today," Tristan said, closing his travel mirror and smiling at Maya. "Oh, did you watch Dancing with the Stars last night, please tell me you did." I must have been way to caught up in my thoughts and completely ignored him, still smiling. He noticed.

"Hello...earth to Maya." He waved his hand across her face.

"Oh, yeah sorry I'm here." I replied. "No, I didn't watch it, I was busy."

"Okay what is more important than Dancing with the Stars, I don't think anything Matlin." He laughed.

"Tris, you'll never guess what happened." I couldn't keep my excitement in any longer, and Tristan was my best friend, I would end up telling him sooner or later.

"Oh no, you and that jerk head Miles aren't back together, right?" He all the sudden got nervous, and I playfully punched his arm.

"No!" I yelled, disgusted by the thought of him. "Don't say his name again." I laughed.

"Okay, so why are you all happy and giggly?" He asked.

I looked at him and got closer to his face, signaling him to come closer so I can whisper to him. "Zig and I..." I began, but was quickly cut off.

"Did you guys - you know - _do it!?"_ He was practically yelling, and I shushed him, hitting his shoulder.

"No! We didn't do it, but we did kiss." I whispered and he gasped, covering his mouth.

"No way, get out!" He yelled of excitement.

I explained to him what happened, leaving out some minor details. The best thing about Tristan was that he was always engaged in every conversation.

The bell rang, signaling to get to first period class, which was Rubber Room for me. I was excited, because Zig was in there.

I began thinking about why he left so early this morning, in such a rush. It couldn't have been a girl, he wouldn't do that to me in a million years. But then again, who knows.

I walked into the Rubber Room to see Grace, sitting by herself. Where was Zig?

"Hey, where's Zig?" I asked, setting my books down next to her.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet." She began, then looked at her neck. "Oh god, are you and that asshole back together?"

She was staring at my neck. "No," I began, confused. "Why?"

"Princess...you have a hickey on your neck," she looked more at her neck. "Make that two hickey's."

_Oh god._

*ZIGS POV*

I rushed out of the Matlin's house, putting my coat on in the process. This wasn't business I wanted to take care of, not now. Vince was the last person I wanted to see.

It was a brisk morning, the sun was slowly coming up. The wind caused the colorful leaves to fall off the trees. I began running, down a couple more blocks and to the alley way. Vince never liked it when I was late, and I was not on good terms with him. I wouldn't want him getting even more angry.

I approached the alley way and saw Vince sitting against the concrete wall, starting to get up when he saw me.

"Zigmund," he approached me. "My boy." He put his hand out for a handshake. The gang hand shake.

"What's this about?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He noticed.

"You run from your new house all the way to here?" He asked, smirking.

"What's this about, Vince. I can't be late to Rubber Room." Vince noticed the attitude I was giving.

"Listen," he whispered. "You gotta sell what I gave you last night, quick." I looked at him, confused. Great.

"Listen, man. I'm really busy and I-" He cut me off, grabbing my arm. He let out a little laugh.

"No, you will sell it. Did you not hear me last night?" He was yelling now. "You can't just leave whenever you want to, I don't give a damn if you're fucking around with that blondie. You aren't done here, and you won't be done here until I tell you."

I loosened myself from his grip and glared into his eyes.

"And what if I can't sell it by - say tomorrow."

"I think you know what would happen," he winked at me, backing up. He then reached into his pocket.

It was a gun.

"Man, _chill_. Chill out." Zig said, backing up. Vince began walking closer to him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me using this on your girl," he began, pointing to the gun. "I have another way to do that."

I ran over to him and smashed him against the concrete walls. He quickly reacted by grabbing onto my jacket.

"You won't touch her. She's not involved, and she won't be involved, you understand?" I said, our faces only two inches away from each other. He pushed me, making me almost fall backwards.

"You don't get to tell me commands, little guy," he started, spitting to the ground. "I won't have to hurt your little girlfriend, not unless you don't do as I say." He began walking away, and then turned around. "Remember, tomorrow." He was talking about the weed.

I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face. I reached into my pocket, to retrieve what I had to sell.

The weed was gone.

**So this chapter was difficult to write, since this is the first fic I have ever written, my writing is kind of rough. But there you have it - ZAYA! But oh, it won't be all good for long, like I said I have so many ideas, I just have no idea how I will put it all in order. Thanks for reading, and review! :) (Btw, I know this chapter was short, but I will be writing another very soon - you will probably see it in the next couple days.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter 9! I can't believe I'm already this far. I had this chapter typed and edited, and then my computer decided to CRASH! So I had to retype this entire chapter over again. But anyways, like I've said a million and one times, I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I would also like some recommendations from you guys! I read all of my private messages, and reply to all of them. If you have any, please feel free to PM me, even if your ideas are CRAAAAAZY. Anyway, let's get on to what you guys are here to read ;)**

It had been a week since Maya and Zig had "made out". They have been getting more and more flirty with each other, sneaking kisses around her mother. They had only kissed a couple times, but every time got better.

The schedule was always the same. They would wake up and have breakfast together, go to school together, go to Rubber Room together, do homework together, eat dinner together, and usually watch TV or listen to music together. They did almost_ everything_ together.

Maya knew she wanted something more out of this "friendship" and she knew Zig did too. But she was still getting over Miles, and she needed some time to not be in a relationship. She knew Zig understood.

Zig had been being weird lately. He had been leaving at the most random times, just storming at the house. He always had his phone glued to him, everywhere he went. He was always texting, or on the phone, and Maya was starting to get curious.

They had been sitting on the couch one night. Maya was watching The Vampire Diaries and Zig was on his phone, as usual. He was frantically typing on his phone, texting someone. Maya couldn't take it anymore, she _had_ to know what was going on.

"Who are you texting?" Maya casually asked. She didn't want to seem nosy. She understood that Zig could talk to anyone he wanted to, but she couldn't help wanting to know.

"Oh, no one." He quickly replied. "Just a friend asking for homework." That was a lie.

Maya tried to look over his shoulder to see who it was for herself. She had to be very careful, she didn't want him to know she was snooping. I mean snooping isn't _that_ bad, right? She just wanted to know who it was.

"Zig, if you're texting a girl it's fine." She said, as she stared back at the TV screen.

"It's not a girl." He shot back.

"Well then who is it?" She asked again. She knew she sounded needy, but she really did want to know who it was. At that point she stopped looking at the TV screen and at him.

"Maya it's no one, don't worry about it." He shot back again, and with that he sat up from the couch and walked into his room.

*Zig's POV*  
>I hated snapping at Maya. Talking to her like that was hard, but I wasn't in the mood for questions. My mind was on so many things, and like usual the biggest was Vince.<p>

I had lost the stuff Vince wanted me to sell, and I was supposed to give him the money two days ago. I begged him to give me an extension, I told him I needed more time, and thankfully he did. But there was only so much time he would give. He was definitely not a sympathetic guy.

I felt pressured. I no longer had a say in _anything._ I had to do what he wanted, I couldn't leave, I couldn't try to compromise. He was a man of his word, and he wanted what he wanted. If I didn't do what he wanted, I knew what would happen. Either I or Maya would get hurt, and I knew that couldn't happen.

I was basically trapped.

Ever since he found out I had been living at the Matlins, he has been calling and texting me more. He made me meet up with him more often, which unfortunatly Maya was starting to notice. He had a lot of questions, to which I didn't answer most of them. He had a lot of questions about Maya.

_"So how pretty Blondie?" He would ask as he blew his cigarrette smoke right into my face. _

_"Don't call her that." I shot back, waving away the smoke coming into my face. I couldn't come back to the Matlins smelling like smoke._

_"So have you fucked her yet?" He chuckled, throwing his cigarette on the ground. God, it took everything for me not to just punch the hell out of him._

_"No, I have not fucked her yet. I respect her." I shot back again. _

_"You've been living with her, but you haven't fucked her yet?" He chuckled again. I shook my head. What a dick. _

_"You better get crackin' on that then, Novak. If you really like her," he started, walking closer to me. "Before I do."_

_"What the hell did you just say?" Anger was filling my body._

_All he did was laugh. "Remember Ziggy," he started. "You have three days to get me that money." He whispered. And with that he walked away, over to a fence where Tiny had been. Tiny looked at me for afar and nodded. _

I owed him the money in two days. I had no idea where the stuff was, it must've fallen. I practically tore my room apart looking for it.

But it was gone.

*MAYA'S POV*

It was Friday morning, and Zig and I would be leaving for school soon. Friday mornings were always laundry day, I would always get it started and my mom would always finish it. Zig had asked me to throw a pair of jeans in for him so he wouldn't have to do it, _typical Zig._

I poked my head into the kitchen where Zig had been eating cereal at the kitchen table.

"Where are those jeans you wanted me to throw in?" I asked.

"Oh, they are in my room by my bed, just go in there and get them." And with that I was walking into his room.

Zig had always been a very clean person, but for some reason his room was dirty. I walked over to his bed, rummaging through clothes and cords for his jeans. What I saw next was not what I expected to see.

It was a bag of weed.

"What the _hell?_" I whispered to myself, picking up the bag. I turned the baggy around to see a note taped on it.

_"Have fun. -Vince"_ The note read. Zig was doing drugs? Then it all started to make sense. Zig had been leaving frequently, at random times. He had to have been getting this, or doing drugs. I couldn't believe it, Zig would never do drugs. How did he even get this?

I didn't want to embarrass him, and I certainly wasn't going to go confront him with my mother in the kitchen. I stared at the small baggy, wondering what to do.

I knew I had to get it out of there, before my mom saw it. I knew what I had to do, to protect him.

I flushed it.

I walked into the Rubber Room that morning to find Grace sitting by herself, writing frantically. I walked over to her to see her doing her homework for this class, _typical._

"Sup Blondie." She said, she didn't have to look up to know Maya was there.

"Grace, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting down. She didn't break her focus from her paper. I knew I had to talk to someone about this, and she knew Grace and Zig had been close friends, so maybe she knew something about this.

"Shoot." She continued to write frantically.

"So I uh-" I stuttered. "I found drugs in Zig's room." That got her attention, I knew because she dropped her pencil and looked at me.

"You went in Zig's room?" She asked, eyeing Maya. Grace had known Zig was living with me, but she still looked shocked.

"Well I had permission to, and I found it." I reached into my bag to get the note that was attached to the package, and handed it to Grace. "On the back was this note, it was taped on it."

She noticed Grace widen her eyes even more as she read the scrunched up note she held in her hands.

"Oh god, Zig is working for him again?" Grace whispered to herself. I looked at her.

"Working for who?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Grace stayed silent for a moment, before looking up at Maya.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Where is what?"

"The drugs attached to this?" She whispered.

"I flushed it." After I said it, Grace hit my arm.

"What the hell were you thinking, Maya?" She was now yelling, but not too loud.

"What?" I yelled back. "If my mom were to find that, he wouldn't been killed."

"Well that might happen now!" She replied to me. I was so confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and she grabbed my arm and walked me to the corner of the room.

"Vince," she started, looking around to make sure no one was around. "Vince isn't a good guy. Zig started working for him back in the summer, selling drugs."

_Oh my god._

"Why?" I asked, confused. Zig couldn't be selling, he _couldn't_ be.

"It's a long story, but Vince won't leave Zig alone. Zig is a part of his gang, and those guys are tough, they are really bad guys."

I could feel tears begin to form. How did I not know this? How did I not see this happening?

Then I remembered. The guys we saw when we were walking home from the drug store, that had to be Vince. And Tiny had been a part of it too.

"Basically, if Zig doesn't continue to sell and get money for Vince, Vince will do something to him, something bad." She whispered.

"Oh my god." I replied.

"Yeah, _oh my god_. Maya now that he has nothing to sell, Vince is going to get super pissed. Zig already owes him like a bunch of money."

"That's why he's been leaving so often." I whispered to myself. I looked up at Grace.

"Where does this all even take place?" I asked.

"They are a very down low gang, they have secret places. Alley ways, woods."

Then I remembered. They alley way Zig had brought me to when I was upset over Miles, when we ditched. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but I was going to ditch again.

I had to. I had to fix this. I had to talk to this Vince guy, I had to for Zig. I started to walk away from the corner.

"Maya where the hell are you going?" I heard Grace say.

"I have to fix this, Grace." I turned around to look at her, and continued to walk out.

"Maya, no!" I heard Grace yelled. "You can't get involved!"

And with that I was out of the Rubber Room, out the school doors, and headed to the fence.

*MAYA'S POV*

I didn't even know what I was doing, what I was thinking. I was going to go talk to a gang member, maybe even a whole gang, by myself. I began running to the alleyway Zig had brought me to. I knew this was stupid, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I needed to talk to Vince. I needed to help Zig.

Maybe I am making too big of a deal out of this, I thought as I ran. Maybe I should just talk to Zig first. But I was already there, at the alleyway.

I began walking, and the familiar smell of cigarette smoke approached. Trash was covered on the ground, the same graffiti written on the walls. I started to regret coming here, I knew I would be in trouble. Deep trouble. I don't even know what I was thinking.

I began to turn around. Being here was scary, especially alone. And then I saw him.

A tall, black man stood about a foot away from me. He wore a white hoodie with the hood up, with a cigarette in his mouth. His arms were covered over his chest, eyeing me.

"Um, hi." I stuttered. I put my arms over my chest. I all the sudden felt very small. I don't think I have ever been more scared before.

"Maya Matlin," The man smiled, coming closer.

"Vince?"

"The one and only," he chuckled, pointing to himself. "What could I do for you?" he asked. We were now inches away from each other.

"How much does he owe you?" I said quietly, looking down at my shoes. Looking at him scared the living shit out of me.

"Zigmund?" He asked. I nodded my head, still looking down at my shoes.

"Well, Zig owes me quiet a lot, sweetheart."

"What you gave him the other night, how much?"

"About a hundred." He said. Then I felt his hand on my chin, and he lifted my chin so I was looking at him right in the eyes. His hand moved from my chin to my neck, strocking my hair.

"I um-" I started, moving his hand. "I have money in my purse." I started rummaging through it, for my wallet. I had put all of my birthday money in my purse, I was planning on going shopping with Tristan after school. I looked in the envelope, at all the money I had earned the past year, all of the birthday money and work money. I _had_ to do this. I took the money out of the envelope and handed it to him.

"Damn, who did you rob?" He chuckled, taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"That's three hundred right there." I said, lowly. I crossed my arms. "Zig is out."

All he did was laugh. Dude, I just gave you three hundred dollars, and you laugh?

"Okay?" I asked. I began getting aggravated.

"Okay, cutie." He put his hands out again, and started touching my sides. "Only because you came to talk to me." He whispered.

Oh god, you fucking _creep._

I stepped away, out of his grasp. I backed up.

"I'm going to leave now." I began to pick up my purse. "Don't talk to Zig again, okay?"

"I won't, but why don't you stay?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "We could talk."

"I um - I have to get back to school." His grasp got tighter. I began shaking, this wasn't happening. I needed to get out of there.

"No you don't, not now." He began to talk sternly. I could feel tears in my eyes.

I guess you could compare how I was feeling to that moment before you go into a haunted house.

"Don't cry, baby." He said, carressing my arm. "I ain't going to hurt you."

I shoved my arm away. "Don't touch me." I grabbed my purse and began to run away, but I felt his arm over my chest, stopping me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing his arm away with all of my might. That only got him angry.

I felt my body connect with the concrete wall. He had pushed me, hard. My vision became wet with tears.

"I don't want to hurt you, cutie." He whispered to me. "Don't give me a reason to." I looked at him with wet eyes. It took everything for me not to kick him right in the you know where.

"Please just let me leave." I cried to him. "I gave you what Zig owed, I gave you what you wanted."

He just looked at me. He let go of me, and with that I ran.

I never ran faster.

I ran back in Degrassi. I had only missed first period, which was unfortunetly the Rubber Room. I knew I would get a detention for it, but in some way it was worth it. I made the mess, I needed to clean it up.

Hopefully it was over.

I couldn't stop shaking. For a second back in the alley way I thought I would die, I thought he would kill me.

The feeling I got when I saw Zig standing at my locker was compared to a little kid seeing Santa Clause at the mall. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hesitated at first, shocked at the movement, and then hugged me back. I was safe.

I looked up at him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, which shocked him even more.

"Well hello," Zig smiled. His smile soon faded. "Where were you today? You skipped Rubber Room?"

_Crap._ I totally forgot he was in the Rubber Room too.

"Uh, yeah-" I started, thinking of any excuse I could use. If Zig knew I knew, if he knew I met up with Vince, he would be furious. "I forgot to do my chem homework, so I skipped."

Zig chuckled. "You do know Mrs. Grell is going to give you a detention, right?"

I nodded, frowning. I then felt him touch my neck.

"Your neck was bleeding-" he started, looking at it. "What happened?"

I felt the back of my neck to feel a small bruise. I must have hit my neck when Vince pushed me.

"Oh - I hit my neck on my dresser this morning." I lied. "I'm such a klutz."

Luckily, Zig was gullible. Lying to him was hard, but I had to.

At least I knew he was safe.

For now.

**I know this chapter was long, and it had very little Zaya interaction. Don't worry, more is coming. Like I said in the beginning, send me some PM's! Also, make sure to review. I didn't get many last chapter, and I just want to make sure people are still viewing and enjoying this story. **

**xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait on this chapter! This chapter was super difficult to write, since it's a very I guess you could say in detailed chapter. This chapter took me a while to write, so hopefully you guys enjoy it. :)**

It has been a couple days since Maya had had her encounter with Vince. The whole situation still freaked her out.

It was hard for her to believe that Zig had been a part of a gang. Last year, she would've never seen him in one, last year he was completely different. All the pieces fit together, why he was leaving at random times, why he was always so nervous.

She often thought to herself if Zig had ever, you know, hurt someone. From what she learned from Katie, and episodes of Criminal Minds and CSI, gangs are super dangerous. She wondered if Zig was a different person in their eyes. She wondered if Zig had a darker side.

It _couldn't_ be. Zig is one of the nicest people she knows. He would never hurt someone, ever. But the thought of it still haunted her. One thing she didn't worry about was him hurting her. He would never hurt her, never in a million years.

But the thought was still there.

oOo

Maya was at her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, not fully turning around. She could tell from the corner of her eye that it was Miles.

She turned her head towards her locker again, looking into her locker mirror at Miles.

"What do you want?" She harshly asked.

"What, are you that mad you can't even turn around and look at me?" He sighed. She turned herself around looking at him.

"What do you expect, Miles?" It was like her words slapped in right in the face, from what the look on his face looked like. "What do you want?" She repeated, not as harsh as she asked the first time.

"Can we maybe meet at the Dot after school?" He asked. He gave her that look, that convincing work that Maya almost fell into. Miles had that side of him, that cute, convincing side.

"I don't think so." She whispered, looking down at her shoes. She couldn't stand him, she hated him for what he did. But she still felt for him, something was still there.

"_Please_," he begged, taking her chin into his fingers and lifting it up. Maya looked at him for a couple of seconds, before she took his fingers off her chin, and closed her locker, and began to walk away.

"I can't do this, not right now." She said to him, walking away. Obviously, he followed.

"Maya, I know we aren't over," he tried to keep up with her. "It isn't over, it can't end this way." Maya stopped walking, facing him.

"You ended it. You ended it the second you did that with _her_."

"Maya you have to understand my situation," he started but was cut off.

"You lied to me Miles, you lied. And I can't be with someone like that." And with that she walked away. She didn't look back, as much as she was tempted to. That chapter was over, she was done with him.

She walked into the Rubber Room and sat down, sighing. There was so much going through her head. She was a 16 year old girl, 16 year old girls shouldn't have to deal with this much stress.

Zig walked in and sat next to her.

"So I saw you talking to rich boy," he begun, reaching into his book bag for the assignment.

"Long story short, I'm still very much done with him." She assured him. She then felt another tap on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Grace. Grace cuffed her hands around Maya's ears.

"So what happened with Vince?" She whispered into Maya's ear.

"Zig is out, it's over." Maya whispered back.

"With Vince, it's _never_ over." Grace sat back in her seat, and Maya turned her head around and sighed once again.

"Everything okay?" Zig asked, looking at her. Maya nodded and put on the smallest smile she could make.

"Everything's fine."

_Lie._

oOo

It was Friday night, and Maya was sitting at the kitchen counter with Frankie, who was Miles' sister. Maya always looked at Frankie as a really good friend, and thankfully Frankie felt the same. Maya needed some girl time, and hanging out with Frankie always helped.

Zig walked into the kitchen to find them at the counter, listening to music and gossiping about something. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"Hello ladies," he smirked as he walked to the fridge. Maya and Frankie were in deep discussion. It was like at one point they were laughing, and then another they were serious. Typical girls.

"So he's been like, crying all week," Frankie started, "but like he shouldn't even be the one crying, _he's_ the dick in the situation."

"He's seriously been crying?" Maya asked, chuckling a bit. She didn't care what she said about Miles in front of Frankie. Frankie was one hundred percent on Maya's side.

"But get this, I was in the kitchen at like ten o'clock at night, and I heard Zoe come in the front door, and Mile's like _motioned_ her to come upstairs."

"Are you serious?" Maya yelled a bit, her eyes wide. Frankie nodded, disgustingly. Zig leaned over the counter, making it obvious he was listening in, but the girls didn't care.

"I honestly can't even stand him anymore, he's being such a douche face." Just then, Frankie's phone buzzed. "Oh god, it's my dad. There's some sort of _family meeting_ at the house, he's outside waiting." Frankie sighed.

Frankie hugged Maya goodbye, and waved to Zig. In a matter of seconds she was out the door.

It was now just Zig and Maya.

"Isn't it weird hanging out with her?" Zig asked, putting the milk back in the refridgerator.

"Nah," Maya shrugged. "She's on my side about all of this, she's one of my good friends." Maya hopped off her seat and went closer to where Zig was. For some reason, she felt like she needed to be close to him. This all got interrupted by his phone buzzing.

Zig looked down at his phone, and all the sudden his face turned. He looked nervous, as he walked to the chair and grabbed his black leather jacket.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked him, following him to the chair with his jacket on it.

"Uh -" Zig started, but was cut off.

"Where are you going?" She questioned again.

"Don't worry about it," he shot back, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"If it's to meet Vince, you don't have to. I paid him, for the drugs. You're out." Her words made him stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around.

"You did _what_?" He asked harshly. The look in his face was a look Maya had never seen before. Angry, harsh.

"You're done Zig, I talked to him and he said you were." Maya got nervous, for what he would say next.

"He knows you know? You met him?" he was yelling now. "Maya what the hell were you thinking, going to him?"

"I don't know, Zig. Maybe to protect you?"

"That was the worst thing you couldn't done, Maya!" Maya had never seen him this angry.

"Zig I helped you! You're out of the gang, Vince even said so."

"How did you even -" he didn't finish the sentence. "I have to go." He started heading for the door.

"No you don't, you aren't going anywhere!" Maya walked in front of him, making him stop walking.

"Maya, _move_." Zig tried to go around her, but Maya kept blocking him.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you." Maya looked at him right in the eyes.

"No, you are certainly not coming with me." Zig somehow found his way around her, making his way out the door. But Maya grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you, Zig." Zig argued with her for about a minute before he finally gave up, and soon enough they were both out of the house heading for the alley way.

It was about ten o'clock at night. It was cold, it felt about fifty degrees. Maya then realized she was in her pajama shorts and tank top. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to stay warm and trying to keep up with Zig's fast pace.

When they were about to approach the alley way, Zig looked to her.

"Now don't say one word to them, okay?"

"Okay, _mom_." Maya teased back to him. But unfortunately Zig wasn't joking around. She had never seen him this serious before.

As they walked in the alley way, towards to where Vince was, Zig lightly pushed Maya behind him, putting his arm over her chest. This definitely wasn't a scene, a place where Maya wanted to be in again. She saw Vince, who was standing in the front, and Tiny and two other guys behind him. They looked serious. Maya then felt like she was in an actual Criminal Minds episode. She regretted her choice of clothing, especially around five guys.

This wasn't a TV show, this was real life. This wasn't all fun and games, the looks on the four guys faces were serious. Very serious. It was one of the most eeriest places Maya had ever been in.

"Well well _well_," Vince began, walking closer to Zig. "What did I tell you, Zigmund? What did I tell you about people knowing all of this?" Zig stood back, bringing Maya back with him.

"Vince this is over, I paid you for what he owed." Maya yelled. Since everyone was so serious, why couldn't she be? She felt Zig hit her leg, motioning her to stop talking.

All Vince did was look at her. He stared at her for a good couple seconds. He wasn't smiling this time, he was glaring. It was like the devil was looking right into her eyes. She felt vulnerable, she felt small. She held onto the back of Zig's jacket.

"Take her." Vince said, motioning to Tiny. Tiny stood there for a second, not moving.

"She's not going _anywhere_." Zig coldly scorned. His face stayed faceless. Maya looked at him, scared about what would happen next. She grabbed onto her jacket harder.

Vince looked at Zig, and then back at Tiny and another big guy. "Both of you, take her." The other guy nodded and walked towards Maya, while Tiny remained standing where he was, and Vince noticed that. "_Now_." He yelled.

Both Tiny and some tall guy began walking over to Maya. The guy grabbed her arm, while Zig grabbed her other arm.

"No, Vince. She's staying with me."

"Let go of her, now. Or I'll kill her right here." Maya looked up at Zig, with nervous eyes.

"Vince -"

"_Now_, Zigmund." Vince then took a gun out of his pants. Maya hid her face in Zig's back, slowly crying. She then felt Zig grab her hand, squeezing it.

The tall guy, whose name she discovered was Max, grabbed her arm harder, pushing her out of Zig's grasp. This made her gasp. She saw Tiny look at Zig, giving him a face. It was like they were communicating just by looking at each other.

With that Maya was being practically dragged out of the alley way.

*MAYA'S POV*

I never prayed harder. Tears were coming out of my eyes, my entire body was shaking as Max dragged me out of the alley way.

_Please God, please help me. Please. Please don't let them hurt me. _

This can't be happening, it _can't_ be. As much as I tried squirming out of his grasp, I couldn't. He grabbed on harder, making me loose circulation from my arm. If I tried to scream, who knows what would've happened.

It felt like forever leaving that alley way. We took a left turn, only to be in another dark alley. Max pushed me, my head smacking the brick wall.

I don't think I've ever cried harder.

I opened my eyes, to see Tiny whisper something in Max's ear. Max looked at him arguably.

"No," I heard Max whisper, "We can't disobey him."

"Just go," she heard Tiny whisper back. "Tell him I have it under control. Just say that and nothing else." They looked at each other for a while, and then Max walked away, towards the alley way Zig and Vince were in.

I looked at Tiny, with tears in my eyes. My entire body shook, as I thought that this might be the last night of my life.

"What are you going to do to me?" I cried. Tiny walked over to me, grabbing my arm and bringing her farther into the dark alley way.

"You need to be quiet, okay?" Tiny whispered.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I cried silently, and Tiny shook his head no. We walked a couple more steps, before stopping. Tiny sat down on the pavement, and I followed.

"What's going on, Tiny?" I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. For a couple of seconds back there, I thought I was going to get killed.

"You know too much," he whispered. "Vince doesn't like that."

"What are they going to do to Zig?" I began crying again, thinking of him.

"I don't know."

We sat in silence for a couple seconds, trying to grasp any words we could hear from around the corner, but we couldn't hear anything. We sat there in the cold, the only sounds we could hear were crickets.

"I don't understand, Tiny. Why is Vince _still_ hassling him?"

Tiny shook his head.

"With Vince, it's never over, _ever_. It's always been that way, that's how he works."

"Wait, there's been other situation's like this?" I questioned him, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

Tiny sat in silence, looking at the wall, breathing heavily. "I need you to scream, okay?" Tiny asked.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just scream."

And with that I screamed.

"Vince want's me to hurt you, and obviously I'm not hurting you. We need to make it sound like I am."

"Doesn't Vince have a heart? Why does he want to hurt people, girls?" I whispered.

"Trust me, you aren't the first one." Those words made me shiver.

"There's been other girls?" I asked.

"Bianca," he started.

"Desousa?" I asked and Tiny nodded.

"Except, she was involved with the gang. She dragged her boyfriend into the scoop, and that got Vince mad, kind of like the situation now. Anyways, Vince wanted Bianca, he did a lot to her. Not good stuff, either."

"Are you serious?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I then realized it was fifty degrees out, and I was hardly wearing any clothes. Tiny nodded. "Where is she now?"

"She's in another country, I believe. For school, probably." He assured me.

"How did she get out? Of the gang I mean."

"She got Vince arrested. Vince shot her ex boyfriends brother, the boyfriend who got involved in the whole situation." She then remembered. She didn't know the whole situation, but Katie was involved with a boy named Drew, who was dating Bianca. She remembered small details, but didn't understand it all.

"So how did he get out of jail?" I shivered.

"Well, they never had real proof he was the one who shot him, so he's on probation. He's hiding from the police, he has been for almost a year now. That's why he's very strict about who knows about us, this gang. That's why he has us do all the selling, all the dirty business.'

They both sat in silence for what felt like hours. I tried developing all of the information Tiny was giving me. I then thought of Zig, wondering what was going on with him. This whole situation scared me almost to death. I never realized how serious this all was.

Our silence was interrupted.

_Gunshot._

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

**Don't worry, it isn't over yet ;)**

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

The sound ringed in my ears.

_Oh my god_. This wasn't happening.

I don't think I've ever ran faster, ever. I ran out of the alley way and towards to where Zig had been. I heard Tiny running behind me. I had tears falling down my cheeks as I ran, my entire body shaking. My vision was blurring, I felt like at any moment I would pass out. My mind was racing, as I remembered Zig's face. I remembered the moment I met him.

_"If you could save a life, would you?"_

I ran faster.

_"I'll wait, for you."_

Faster.

_"You're different, Maya. I care so much about you."_

More and more tears came rushing out of my eyes. I felt like I was going to throw up any second. I was finally at the entrance of the alley way Zig had been in.

I made a turn and saw a boy running towards me, with his hood up.

It was Zig.

"Oh my _god_, Zig." I stopped, looking at him with tears still in my eyes.

"Maya, we have to run." And with that we were running.

My legs were already so tired from running before, but I managed to keep up with him. Tears still rushing out of my eyes, I managed to twist my ankle as we ran, but I ignored it. We were getting closer to my house, I could do it I kept telling myself.

He started running slower, looking behind us to see no one following us. Thank god.

It felt like hours before we got to house. My moms car wasn't parked in the drive way, she must have been at physical therapy. Zig flew the door open as we entered the empty house.

Trying to catch my breath, looking down at the ground, I felt him cup my face, bringing my face up to his.

"God damn it Maya,"

"Zig I - I thought - I thought you _died."_ I began crying, stuttering over my words. I then buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist, taking it all in. He was safe. He was alive.

We stood there for a good minute, just holding each other, thinking about everything that had just happened.

After we pulled away, he looked at me again.

"You're okay?" He was crying, I could tell from the tears in his eyes.

"Tiny didn't hurt me," Zig sighed of relief, tears falling from his eyes. I never saw someone more relived. "Is that really what you're worried about?"

"Maya, you have no idea what was going through my head when they took you,"

"And how do you think_ I_ felt when I heard that gunshot?" I was yelling and crying now.

"I didn't care what was going to happen to me, I didn't. The entire time I was thinking about _you_."

I then found my lips connected to his. The kiss was the most needy, most desperate kiss I have ever had before. It was like we poured everything out, everything that had just happened, with a kiss. The kiss began to grow hotter and hotter.

Zig hoisted my legs up and around his waist, and in a matter of seconds my back was connected with the wall. My tongue was everywhere in his mouth, my hands on the back of his neck. His hands were on my butt, supporting my body. He then began kissing my neck. It was all happening so fast, but I found myself yearning for _more_. I took his neck and pulled it closer to my almost bare chest. I was only wearing a bra and tank top.

He began kissing my chest, in between my breasts. A small but loud moan escaped from my mouth. _God_, I couldn't get enough. My body then disconnected from the wall and he led me upstairs, tripping along the way but still managing to hold me, kissing my neck and chest along the way.

We were finally to his room, and he closed the door with his foot and he threw me on the bed. We were once in this situation, not too long ago. But this time was more - more intimate, more _hot_.

He was on top of me now. Our lips connected again. I can say that it was the hottest kiss I have ever experience, both of our tongues exploring each others mouths. I grabbed his shirt, ripping it off in the process. My hands were everywhere on his body.

I flipped him over so I was now on top of him, my legs on either sides of his waist. I flung my tank top off, leaving me in only a bra and shorts. I kissed him again, and brought my mouth to his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all over. I took his hands and put them on my breasts in the process of all of this. I fumbled with the belt of his jeans finally getting it undone.

With that he flipped me over, leaving him on top of me. I got the memo, he wanted to be in control, and that turned me on._ So much._

His face didn't take any time finding its way to my chest, kissing in between my boobs once again. He nibbled down hardly, which made me scream out.

"_Fuck_, Zig!" I yelled out in pleasure. I felt him smirk against my skin, from my saying his name. That was sure going to leave a mark. In a matter of seconds, he was taking my bra off. His mouth was everywhere on my chest, and god I couldn't get enough of it. I was yearning for more. I needed _more._

He began kissing down my stomach, until he found his way to the beginning of my shorts. He looked up at me, like he was asking for consent. I nodded and threw my head back, closing my eyes.

And I think you knew what happened next.

oOo

*END OF MAYA'S POV*

She lied there, snuggled in his arms. They both basked at the after glow of what had just happened.

It was both their first times. And I think they can both agree that it was probably the best thing ever. She snuggled into his chest, both of them still breathing heavily, trying to normal their breathing again. They sat in silence, but it wasn't a harsh silence.

Maya looked up at Zig, resting her chin on his chest. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I love you, Zig." She whispered to him, taking one of her hands and rubbing his cheek.

"I love you too, Maya." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Forever."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. So it finally happened. There you have it! But don't worry, it's not over yet. Not even close ;) This chapter took me like five days to write, just because I would get writer's block. Sorry if this chapter wasn't in as deep detail, it's kind of difficult, considering this is my first story. I want to thank you all for the endless amount of support you have given me... all of the kind comments make it all worth while. But don't forget to review, so I know if I should continue. And also, if you ever want to give me some suggestions on what yo want to see, what you want more of, feel free to PM me! I always reply :) Thanks guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ. I know most of you probably don't read these little captions before the actual chapter starts, but please read this. Okay, big things coming up. I wanted to add this little, short chapter before I started anything else. Now, there will be another chapter coming either tomorrow or Tuesday(YAY! DEGRASSI COMES BACK ON TUESDAY!) I am in the middle of writing the next chapter, so it'll be up probably tomorrow, so look out for that! Make sure to send me reviews or Private Message me any of your ideas :) So yeah, you can stop reading this long, bold face paragraph thingy and get to the good stuff :)**

oOo

"Hello, beautiful." Zig smirked walking over to Maya who was only in a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower, and Zig was waiting in her room. Lately, they have been spending all of their time in her room, obviously when her mom wasn't home.

They didn't even know what they were. Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? At the time they didn't care, they just knew that they wanted to be with each other.

Having done what the did really brought them together. They have been closer than they have ever been.

Maya giggled as Zig brought her body close to his him behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maya turned her head around a planted a kiss on his warm lips, which turned into her fully turning around, loosing grip of her towel. She didn't care, Zig has seen everything already. She felt completely comfortable around him.

They have spent the entire weekend together. They would hang out in her room, mess around and what not. When her mom was home, they would either go out, or watch movies on the couch.

They found almost _everything_ out about each other.

_"Have I told you how much I love you?" Zig smirked, bringing her body closer to his, as if she could get any closer. They lied naked together in her bed, as she nuzzled her face into his chest, his hand making circular motions on her bare arm._

_Maya chuckled at his remark, cuddling closer to his bare chest, stroking his abs._

_Zig sighed happily. They had just finished doing it for the third time, except this time was different. It was more - erotic. Maya had made sure to read through some of her cosmo magazines when Zig had been in the shower, or when she couldn't sleep. She learned a lot of new, sexy tips on what to do in bed. The farthest she ever was with a guy before Zig was skinny dipping with Miles, so she really had no idea what to do to please Zig. All of her reading must have paid off though, since Zig seemed to really enjoy it this time._

_"I love being this close to you." Maya mumbled into Zig's chest. His chest was warm, his heart still beating fast._

_They sat there in silence, letting everything that had just happened sink in. Zig made Maya feel so - so right. She felt like she found herself in him._

_"I feel like if I ask what I want to ask you, it will ruin everything." Zig finally said. Maya looked up at him, raising her eyebrow._

_"Nothing can ruin this moment." Maya whispered, resting her head on his chest. Zig lied there for a moment, looking at her._

_"I've just been wanting to know," he began. "I know when you and Miles got in that, that huge fight you told me you never-"_

_"Yeah-" Maya finished for him._

_"Well, did you?" He asked. "Ever do it with him." He said the last part quickly, and Maya looked at him, slowly beginning to smile._

_"You're nervous." She smirked._

_"Why would I be nervous?" He questioned._

_"That you're not good enough - in bed." Maya chuckled._

_"That's not it at all, I just feel like we should be open with each other about this." Zig said, beginning to play with her blonde, messed up hair which Zig has just been pulling on moments before. Maya rested her head on his chest again, smiling at his words._

_"You're the only one." Maya smiled. She can tell Zig was relieved, by the way his heart started beating at normal speed again._

_"Good, because Miles didn't deserve any of this." That made Maya smile even harder, she knew how much Zig hated him, hated their relationship. She knew Zig has always loved her._

They continued to make out, Maya being completely naked. Zig's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, one point being on her lips, then her neck, then her chest.

All Maya knew was that she couldn't get enough of him. He never bored her. Being with him was like no other feeling or relationship she ever had. He completely swooped her off of her feet, drove her crazy, leaving her wanting _more_ from him.

His _hands_. She loved them. She loved holding them, she loved kissing them, she loved feeling them on her body. His hands were warm, safe. She smiled a bit into the kiss when she felt them traveling all over her small body.

Maya began getting tired of standing. Something rushed over her, something made her really want something, something more. She began walking over to her bed, not breaking the kiss. He followed, beginning to get the memo of what Maya wanted. He began unfastening his belt, throwing it on the floor.

Maya decided she wanted full control, and she got it. She pushed him onto the bed, throwing herself onto him. She planted a million kisses onto his lips, his neck, his chest. She had his full attention.

She then began moving down south, and well I think you know what happened next.

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think y'all will like this chapter :)**

oOo

It was the day. The day Maya dreaded, the day almost everyone at Degrassi dreaded. Nobody needed to talk about it, no announcements needed to be made. No posters or signs needed to be hung up. No one needed to post reminders on Facerange.

Everyone just knew, everyone just knew what that date brought.

The day Campbell Saunders died.

His death shook the entire school. Degrassi hadn't had a suicide or a huge death like that for a long time. It changed Degrassi. It changed the hockey team. It changed his family. It changed Maya.

_"I hate him! I hate him." Maya cried to her sister and mother. "I feel like I'm never - never going to be happy again! And everyday just keeps getting worse and worse and I can't miss him anymore!"_

_Her sister walked over to her, as Maya dropped to the ground. Katie held her for hours, as Maya let out her tears._

As much as Maya made everyone think she hated Cam, she loved him. He was her first love, he was her first boyfriend - her first kiss. He gave her hope, he opened her up. He showed her what it's like to have someone care about you. He knew her, he could read her.

Their relationship was precious. It was pure, it was healthy. The thought about cheating was far far away. They were just two young kids, who decided to give love a try. It seemed like a harmless love. They were both fourteen years young, it was all fun and games.

Until someone _did_ get hurt.

She didn't like talking about it in front of _him_. She knew it was a rough subject for him. She didn't know how he would react to it, so she kept it to herself.

But he did live in her house, he did take her virginity, and at this point he was the only one there.

Maya sat at the kitchen counter, with an empty bowl of ice cream in front of her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she was wearing a pair of her old sweatpants. Her eyes were red from crying, her glasses moist from her tears. She sat there with her hands cupping her cheeks.

In two days, it would be a year since he died. It seemed to go by so fast. She couldn't believe it had been a year since he killed himself.

No matter how much she told herself, "it's not true." "You didn't cause this.", the thoughts still came to her mind once in a while. She sat there thinking of ways she could have stopped him. She could have been there for him more, she could have tried to read him better, listen to him more, be with him more.

But all of that was irrelevant. It all didn't matter. He was gone, _forever._

Even if their relationship was short and childish, she couldn't help but miss him. She still hated him for what he did, leaving without any word, leaving without even saying goodbye. But some part of him still missed him.

She sat there looking off into space, thinking of old memories. This kitchen held a lot of memories with him.

_"Cam, stop!" Maya giggled, hitting his shoulders. He was giving her a piggy back ride all around her kitchen, bumping into things and jumping. Cam laughed also, setting her down on her kitchen counter._

Maya looked at the place he sat her down on, smiling a bit.

_"You look so pretty today," Cam smiled, pulling her blonde bangs behind her ear. He planted a quick kiss on her lips before running over to her kitchen table where they previously ate._

_"What are you doing?" Maya laughed, watching him walk over to the table. Campbell picked up a rose which was lying in the vase. He smelled it, before walking over to her, placing it on her lap._

_"Maya Matlin, will you do me the greatest honor," he paused, taking her hand. "And dance with me right now?" He did one of his smiles. Those smiles you just drown in._

_"But there's no music." Maya chuckled, looking around her kitchen. They had just finished making dinner for themselves, which was grilled cheeses and soup. They somehow managed to make the entire kitchen look like a wreck. _

_"Well, you're a musician, aren't you?" He took her hand and walked backwards, causing her to come off of the counter. "I mean, aren't musicians supposed to be, like, really good with music?"_

_"Where are you getting at here?" Maya asked, walking towards Cam._

_"What I'm trying to say is, make up the music in your mind." And with that they were dancing. It probably looked ridiculous if you were to walk in on them, but at that moment they both didn't care. _

It was one of their finest moments.

Maya smiled, thinking back at that moment. That moment happened about two weeks before his death.

Little did she know he would kill himself.

All the sudden she heard someone walk in. It couldn't have been her mother, since she was out shopping, so it had to be Zig.

And it was.

He walked over to the counter, seeing her whipped away her tears quickly, under her glasses.

"Maya what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her. God, was Maya so lucky to have him in her life.

She touched his chin before kissing him, gently. He reacted by grabbing her hand and putting it in his. Their relationship was weird - it wasn't official. But that's how Maya liked it, for now.

"Just thinking." She replied, resting her head on her other hand.

"Thinking about what?" He casually asked. But he knew what she was thinking about, it was what every one was thinking about.

"Just back to last year." She replied again. It all became silent from there. She knew he was thinking about him too. He sat there, staring off into space.

She knew it killed him to think about. She knew he always blamed himself for it, no matter what she said he would always think that. In a way, he might have been just some of the reason why Cam did kill himself. Cam was under a lot of pressure, with hockey and his family being on the other side of the world. Maya knew in her heart that Campbell would've forgiven Zig, that's the kind of guy he was.

Maya squeezed his hand, causing Zig to come back to reality. Zig looked at the blonde whom had glossy eyes from crying, beginning to feel tears coming to his eyes too.

"Can't believe it's been a year already." Zig whispered, looking down.

"Me neither." Maya replied, quietly.

And just like that, tears were flooding out of her eyes.

Zig's first reaction was to grab her, hold her. She cried in his arms, as he rested his head on hers, him too crying a bit. Zig never cried, ever. He's only cried a couple of times in his life, but seeing her like this, remembering freshman year, it got to him.

She grabbed his arm, crying into it at the kitchen counter. This was the first time she ever cried like this about him.

"I- I don't know why," she cried, she could not seem to get the right words out of her mouth from crying to hard. Zig sat up, wrapping both arms around her.

"I don't know why - why I'm so c -crushed." She continued. "I hated him, Zig._ I hated him_. I still h-hate him for - for what he did." She looked up at Zig, and he looked down on her, whipping her face with the back of his hand.

"He didn't even say goodbye. Nothing, no word at all." She sniffled, looking at Zig with hurt eyes. "He just left, he broke up with me and then just - just left. Gone." She tried her hardest to hold back any more tears, seeing Zig whom was upset also.

"I know, Maya. I know." Zig said as he brought her into his arms again, hugging her tightly. She cried again on his shoulder, saying things Zig couldn't quiet understand because she was crying. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he rested his on her head. They sat in silence again for a good minute, before Maya broke the silence.

"You know, Cam would've never done what Miles did to me. With Cam, it was like I had nothing to worry about." Zig sighed after she said the last word. He never forgave himself for the words he said to Cam.

Zig was lost of words. He had no idea what to say to her, what would comfort her. So he remained silent, rubbing her back. Maya knew he didn't know what to say, and she understood. She enjoyed him being here with her, it comforted her.

She looked up at Zig, whom looked down on her also.

"I love you so much." Was all Maya said. Zig looked at her for a second, before planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I've always loved you, Maya. I'll never stop." Zig tried so hard to hold back his tears. Listening to her talk about Cam broke his heart. He couldn't even imagine someone he loved that much dying. It killed him to think about.

They sat at the counter for a couple more minutes, before Zig went back into his room, giving Maya her space.

And that's when he started to cry.

*Maya's POV*

After Zig left to go back into his room, I decided to go onto my phone, to look at some old pictures.

And that's when I found the video.

I smiled before I played it, then tapped my thumb on the picture, making the video play.

_"Gooood morning Maya Matlin! I'm sorry I had to leave, early morning hockey practice, and I didn't want to wake you - you were drooling so cutely."_

Oh, Cam.

_"So last night was pretty much the best night ever, um - thank you for that. And also, I kidnapped Hoot! If you ever want to see your owl again meet me on the steps at lunch, and we will negotiate for his safe return, muahahah!"_

I smiled, remembering the night he had slept over. Obviously, we didn't do anything. We didn't have to do anything, cuddling and being together was enough.

And then I felt it in my throat. I ran over to the trash can and threw up.

oOo

It was Friday afternoon, the day before Cam's death. My mom let me stay home from school today, which I thanked god for. She was always leiniete on letting me stay home. Zig although, went to school. If he missed another day at the Rubber Room he would've had to do three more weeks.

I sat on the couch with my mother, flipping through channels. She was reading the newspaper, but I could tell she wanted to talk.

"Do you want to talk about, you know?" She asked, looking over her newspaper at me.

"Not really," I quickly replied.

"Well, if you want to you know I'm always here."

I heard a knock on the front door, which was odd. We rarely ever had visitors, especially during the day. I looked over at my mother, who was relaxing on the couch. I decided to get up to get it.

I was shocked to see the face I saw standing at the door when I opened it.

It was Cam's mom.

"Oh, Maya!" She smiled, holding her arms out for a hug. "I thought you would be in school!" I hugged her back, allowing her inside.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Saunders!" I exclaimed, leading her into the kitchen. This wouldn't be easy - talking to her. I had no idea what to even say to her, like what do you even say to a mother who lost her son? She rested her purse on the counter, looking at me. I decided to hug her again. She must have been going through hell, since the anniversary of her son's death was tomorrow.

"I was going to call you tonight, just to check in." I said, leading her over to the chairs. Mrs. Saunders sat down, sighing for a second.

"It's hard," she whispered. "It's so_ hard_ to believe it's been a year."

"I know," I frowned. She grabbed my hands, putting on a small smile on her face.

"It was so hard bringing myself here, to your house," she started. "Cam really liked you."

Her words made me smile.

"I already got in touch with the others, but I wanted to come to your house personally to tell you," she began. "We are having a memorial for Campbell, at the auditorium in Degrassi."

I smiled, thinking back to seeing Campbell walking the halls of Degrassi.

"We are allowing any person who felt connected to Campbell to come, it's an open house." She smiled, "His father and I thought it would be a good idea, for all of his friends to come together."

"That's a great idea, Mrs. Saunders,"

"I was able to get in touch with the hockey team, and a few other of Cam's friends. I was wondering if you were able to get in touch with Tristan, and I think the other boy was Zig?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She smiled after I said that.

"Oh Maya, thank you. Campbell adored you, and I can see why." She squeezed my hand, before bringing me in for another hug. Seeing her was like seeing Cam again. I definetly knew now that he got his attitude from her.

She stayed for a while longer, talking about stuff for the memorial. It would be in two days, and there were already a lot of people going.

oOo

I had been brushing my teeth when I heard my phone buzz. I was suprised to see the face that came up, the name.

"Tori?" I questioned into the phone.

"Hey!" the voice on the other side exclaimed. I hadn't talked to her for a few months now, since the beginning of the school year.

"Hey what's up?" I exclaimed back.

"So I know the memorial is in two days, Tris texted me about it,"

"Yup, it's crazy isn't it? How tomorrow is going to be a year?" I questioned, putting my tooth brush down. She was silent on the other end for a second.

"It is," she sighed. "Anyways, I talked to my mom about it and she said I could only go if I stayed at someone's house. I asked Tris but he said his brother was coming home so there would be no room." She paused for a second. "Do you think I can stay at your house?"

_Crap._

I remembered that she doesn't know about Zig living in my house. How do you even tell one of your old best friends that her ex boyfriend is living with her?

"Uh, yeah that's fine," I hesitated. "But um, I should tell you something first."

"Oh god, did Margaret kick you out?" She giggled.

"No!" I chuckled back. "No it's not that. Zig is living here." I quickly said. There was silence.

"Zig Novak? He's living with you?" her voice seemed more excited than angry.

"Yeah, he had trouble at home, so he's just staying her for a little."

"Holy shit Maya," her voice didn't seem angry at all, which was a good thing. "It looks like you have a lot to catch me up on."

We talked on the phone for a little while longer, talking about when she would be here. She would be here tomorrow afternoon.

Now all I had to do was tell Zig.

oOo

I was surprised to know that Zig wasn't mad at all. He laughed instead, which was shocking.

I found myself not being able to sleep that night. So many things were going through my mind, so many memories. Tomorrow would be the day that he died, tomorrow would be the day Cam Saunders killed himself.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I turned my body over, wishing Zig was in the bed with me. I didn't want to bother him, though. I knew he was going through this too, and probably wanted to be alone.

I tried to fall asleep for hours, but my body wouldn't let me. My stomach felt sick the entire night, and I kept having to use the bathroom.

It was like I had to _throw up_, but I couldn't. I figured it was everything that was going on, all the stress of the memorial.

It had to be.

**So I hoped you liked the chapter :) I loved Cam's character so much, and I knew I wanted to somehow put him in here. I thought adding some flashbacks would make it precious. So much more to come, make sure to review! Again, feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions, I reply to all :) **

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl(hahaha i wish)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have been noticing that I haven't been getting much feedback on this story, and I just want to know if you guys are still interested in this story. If so, I will continue it, I love writing it! I know how I want this story to go, and I think you guys will definetly love it. So make sure to keep reviewing, and definetly PM me if you have questions for me, or any suggestions. Anyways, on to the chapter. (I know, I ramble a lot.)**

The sound of thunder and rain hitting the roof woke up a very tired Maya. She had gotten more than 12 hours of sleep, but she felt as if she was hit by a truck. She opened her eyes, rubbing them.

She had fallen asleep at twelve last night. She was too busy thinking about Cam.

And then she remembered that today was the day he killed himself.

She yanked the covers over her face, closing her eyes once more. She didn't want to face today, she didn't want the questions, she didn't want the sympathy.

She winced, yanking the covers off of her, staring at the blank ceiling. She felt sick, she felt _alone._ Her entire body ached for some reason.

The sickness got worse, as Maya ran out of her room and to the bathroom, throwing up. The vomit kept coming, it felt like it wouldn't stop. Tears came rushing out of Maya's eyes as this happened. She felt her throat tighten when she finished.

This was weird - Maya never threw up. Even when she had the flu, it was rare she would throw up. She whipped her mouth, going over to the sink and washing her hands and face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell, and she felt like it too.

A knock sounded at the locked door. She put her focus on the door.

"Maya?" Are you okay in there?" She heard Zig say, knocking on the door and raddling the locked door knob. Maya quickly brushed through her messy hair, and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she whispered, pushing him out of the way and going back into her room. She heard him coming behind her.

"You were just throwing up, you can't be fine." He grabbed her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever." She pushed his hand off of her forehead, walking away from him again.

"I said I'm _fine_, Zig. It's just the sadness of the day I guess." She laid back into her bed, sighing. He followed and sat down on the foot of her bed.

Maya started to feel annoyed. She didn't want to be around anyone - not even Zig. She felt angered, and for some reason she just didn't want to talk. He seemed to notice, by the way he backed away a bit.

"Did you want something?" She snapped out of no where.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her, shocked by her attitude.

"I said I was fine, I just want to be alone for a little, okay?" She whispered, bringing her knees to her chest. Zig looked at her for a second, before getting off of her bed.

"Okay -" He started walking out of her door. "If you need anything you know where to find me."

She nodded as he walked out, closing the door behind him. She felt her stomach turn again, but she managed to hold back the vomit. She hugged her knees, crying into them.

All of this sadness had to be from Cam, she thought. She was upset about it, obviously. She hid under her covers for the next couple hours, crying. She then drifted off into sleep.

oOo

*ZIG'S POV*

I walked out of Maya's room, confused. Why was she being like this? Why was she all the sudden pissed at me? I figured it was because of Cam, and I understood, but she usually is never like this.

I shook it off, walking into the kitchen. The thunder was getting louder, as the rain hit the roof like marbles falling on the floor. I was suprised the power was still on. I walked over to the counter, sitting down.

It must have been the day. Usually, I'm good at keeping my emotions in about all of this. But this day just felt drowsy. Campbell_ should be_ here, he deserved the best but got the worst. The worst coming from me.

I hated myself. I never will be able to forgive myself for the words I said to Cam. I began thinking about freshman year, thinking about the words I said to him, but quickly got it out of my mind the best I could. Thinking about it would make it even worse - I needed to remain strong for Maya, for her mom, for everyone.

I put my head down on the counter, slowly drifting off into sleep.

oOo

About two hours later, I was awoken from a loud thudding on the door. The thunder was still loud, the rain even harder than it was before.

"Someone open up!" I heard a girl screaming, knocking frantically at the door. I rubbed my eyes and quickly ran open to the door, opening it.

Tori was standing there, soaked. She quickly ran inside, past me. She didn't even seem to notice who had opened the door.

"Oh my _god_, it's terrible out there." She threw her bags on the ground, taking the wet hair that sat on her face and putting it up. She turned around and gasped.

"Oh my god, Zig!" She yelled, practically jumping into my arms. I was shocked - the last time we talked was when she broke up with me.

"Hey, Tori?" I hesitated, giving her a small hug in return for her huge hug. We parted and she looked at me.

"You cut your hair." She looked at my hair, smiling. "You look like a totally different person."

I put on a shy smile, looking back at her. She had changed too - she cut her hair, but not too much. I also noticed she was wearing a cross necklace. It was awkward being around her.

"Tori!?" I heard another voice coming behind me. I turned around and saw Maya standing there, and Tori running over to her, jumping into Maya's arms.

"Maya!" She screamed. They hugged for what felt like an hour.

"Oh my god - you're here! You're _actually_ here!" Maya yelled, and Tori jumped up and down. Maya looked much better than she did before, she must have finally gotten out of bed while I was asleep.

I walked over to them, walking past them.

"I'm going to let you ladies do - whatever you're doing." I laughed, and they didn't seem to notice I left. I guess that's how girls are, when they reunite.

*MAYA'S POV*

"Oh my god, Tori! I haven't seen you for like - a million years!" I exaggerated, hugging her again. She was shivering and soaking wet.

"Before we get to talking, I need to change." She laughed, picking up her bags. I helped her. Typical Tori, she always over packed.

"You could go into my room, since that's where we are sleeping tonight." I smiled, looking at her again. It was so nice having her back - finally having a girl to talk to.

oOo

That night we talked for hours. Tristan came over, and we all talked on my bed about everything. I discovered that Tori had a boyfriend, his name being Rick. She went on and on about him, describing every inch of him, showing us every picture of him. It was so nice seeing her happy.

"So _Mayaaa_," Tori giggled, putting her attention to me. I noticed Tristan did too, him knowing what Tori was about to bring up. I giggled a little, also. "Zig."

"What about him?" I asked, smiling a bit. Tristan hit my arm, playfully.

"You guys have been living together for like, a month." Tristan giggled, looking at Tori. "You guys have had to atleast done something."

"Yeah really, tell us all the _juicy_ and_ sexy_ details." Tori nudged me, smirking.

I thought about telling them about loosing my virginity to him. I knew they were trustworthy, and I really wanted to tell them, but for some reason I didn't want to open up about it - not yet. It was nice - having it sacred.

I went on, only telling small details, like how we kissed and made out, and cuddled. They listened with excitement.

"You guys haven't - like done it yet?" Tristan asked, smirking.

"No! No not yet." I giggled.

"Not yet, _ay_?" Tori smirked. "It'll happen soon, I could feel it."

Truth is, it already did happen. I smiled to myself, thinking back to that night.

"So, tomorrow is going to be like, really sad." Tristan changed the mood, looking down at his hands. Tori smile faded also.

"I know," Tori frowned, then looking at me. "Are you sure you're okay, Maya? I know you don't want to talk about it but talking to us might help." She reached out and grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it.

"I'm okay, I promise." I tried to put on the most fake smile I could smuther, but I knew they noticed.

"Maya, you don't have to hold back on us," Tristan started. "We are going through this too, we could all help each other." Tori nodded in agreement.

"For some reason, I'm fine right now." I replied.

"Then what's wrong? You seem off." Tori frowned.

"I just haven't been feeling - I guess in the scoop lately. I just feel out of it." I shrugged.

"It's probably just Cam. Even though you don't want to really admit it, you are still upset inside." Tori said, taking out her phone. She scrolled through it for a second, before tapping on a picture.

"Do you guys remember this picture?" Tori said, pointing her phone at us. It was a picture of Cam, Tris, Tori, Zig and I at the fair.

"_Oh em gee_, we were _so_ young!" Tristan yelled, grabbing her phone. I looked over his shoulder, looking down on the picture. We were all so happy - Cam looked happy.

"That was the night we found out that Natalie Heart was pregnant, remember?" Tori laughed, "Everyone was like - freaking out because she was only fifteen."

"Oh yeah! She was like - the most religious person ever." Tristan giggled.

I looked down at my fingers, suddenly feeling sick again. My stomach began to turn, and I felt as if I had to throw up, again. I managed to hold back my ice cream, looking back up at them.

"Teen pregnancies," Tori begun, sighing. "There's gotta be at least like - ten girls pregnant in my school."

"I think the last pregnancy was Jenna, right Maya?" Tristan asked me. I must have not have heard him, or zoning off.

"Maya?" Tristan waved his hand infront of my face.

"Oh, yeah I think she was." I quickly replied, rubbing my head. "I have such a headache."

"Oh, tell me about it. My period has been killing me lately." Tori sighed, looking down at the time on her phone. "I should probably use the bathroom - Maya, you have tampons, right?" I nodded.

She walked out of my room, and Tristan was busy filing his nails.

I looked down at my iPhone, at the date. That's weird, my period always came around the 12th.

It was the 27th.

oOo

The memorial the next day was beautiful. There were so many flowers, so many people. The entire hockey team was there, some alumni students, including Eli Goldsworthy, who helped me a lot through all of this. Cam's entire family was there, all of his brothers and sisters. There were endless amounts of students, all helping each other out.

During the memorial, Maya couldn't help but notice Zig leaving the group every once and a while - the group being herself, Zig, Tori, and Tris. He would just doze off, and walk away somewhere.

I saw him standing in the corner, sipping on a cup of water, looking off into the distance. I decided to finally walk over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He didn't even notice me walk up.

"I asked you if you were okay." I repeated.

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Oh come on, Zig. I know you better than anyone, and you are not okay." He shrugged, and took a minute to reply.

"I just don't feel welcome here."

"What? Of course you're welcome here." I touched his cheek. "You knew Cam, you guys were friends at one point."

"He probably hated me - I was such a dick to him." He looked down, breaking eye contact with me. I took his chin and lifted it so he was looking at me again.

"He didn't hate you, Zig. Sure, you might have pissed him off a bit, but that's life." I took a step closer to him. "Please don't take this all out on you, you know for a fact Cam would've forgiven you for those words you said to him."

All he did was shrug. It hurt so much to see him like this. It must literally suck having such a burden on yourself like that. I know in my heart Campbell would've forgiven him, and I had a very strong feeling Zig wasn't the main reason why he did it.

"We will never know why he did it, he's not here to tell us." I whispered, looking around the gym at everyone. Cam's mom was hugging so many people, Tori was talking to Cam's sister, Eli and Clare were talking to the hockey team. "But I do know, that he liked you. He actually_ liked_ having you as a competition." I mustered on my smallest smile.

I brought him in for a hug, resting my head on his chest. We hugged for a minute before walking back over to Tori. I excused myself, going to the bathroom.

I walked into the stall, and pulled my pants down.

Still no period.

This was weird. I always got my period, I never skipped once.

My stomach turned again, and I fell to my knees, throwing up.

oOo

It was 6 o'clock later that night, and the rain had stopped. Tris, Tori and I were in the living room watching the Kardashians, and Zig had some stuff to work out with Tiny. I didn't even want to get involved with it, Zig had assured me it would all be okay, he would work it out.

Tori was flipping through a magazine, while Tristan was mumbling nasty words after everything Kim would say on the TV. Everyone in the world knew how much Tristan hated Kim, he only watched it for Khloe and Kourtney.

I stayed silent, lost in my thoughts. I was silent for most of the day after I went off to the bathroom during the memorial. Everyone thought it was about Cam, and I let them think that.

But it wasn't about him. The thought kept creeping into my mind, I tried pushing it out but it wouldn't.

I needed to say something, I couldn't keep quiet about this. I looked at both of them, who were focused on their own little things.

I reached the remote and switched the switch to off. Tristan looked at me, throwing his hand in the air.

"Um- Maya. Why did you do that?" Tristan snapped, as Tori laughed a bit.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I could feel my heart racing, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. For some reason, I couldn't stop shaking.

"What is it?" Tori asked, closing her magazine, facing towards me.

I closed my eyes, causing tears to fall. My stomach kept flopping and doing cartwheels.

"Oh my god, Maya." Tori nudged over to me, bringing me into her arms. Tristan got up and sat down next to me, rubbing my back. I sobbed into her arms.

"Is this about Cam?" Tristan whispered. I shook my head, no. Tori raised her head off of mine, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it then, honey?" Tori asked, whipping some of the tears off of my cheek.

"This can't be happening." I softly cried, shaking my head.

"What can't be happening, Maya? Talk to us." Tristan continued rubbing my back.

I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth. I couldn't say this out loud - because it might be real. This all could be real.

"You guys know when you were asking about Zig last night?" I asked, trying to get the words out through my tears.

They both nodded.

"I think -" I couldn't get it out. My throat felt tight, it felt as if I couldn't breath.

"I think I might be pregnant."

oOo

**WELL I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE_ THAT_ ONE COMING. I'm kidding, trust me I stalk your guys reviews on these.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"You guys know when you were asking about Zig last night?" I asked, trying to get the words out through my tears._

_They both nodded._

_"I think -" I couldn't get it out. My throat felt tight, it felt as if I couldn't breath._

_"I think I might be pregnant."_

oOo

I heard nothing but their gasps. Tristan covered his mouth, and Tori loosened her tight grip of me, looking down on me. I couldn't look at either of them, I could tell they were just as shocked as I was.

"But you said -" Tristan gasped, uncovering his mouth. "You said you guys never-"

"We did. Mo - more than o - once." I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth without the sobs coming harder.

"_Shit_, Maya." Tori whispered under her breath. I felt Tristan grab my hand. It was all silent for a minute, as I let my big sobs out, Tori trying to keep me from completley sinking into the couch. Tristan sat there, completely shocked.

"You guys used protection, right?" Tristan asked.

"We did," I replied, whipping my face. "But we used the ones I already had. I made sure I had them like a couple months in case Miles and I did anything."

"So you can't be, you used protection." Tristan assured.

"Zig was much bigger than Miles was, what if it br- broke." I began sobbing again, digging my face into my hands.

"This was your first time?" Tristan asked sympathetically. I nodded my head yes. "Maybe you can't get pregnant then, is that possible?"

"No, you still can." Tori assured him. "Maya, did you feel it rip inside of you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I don't think so." I looked up at her, she was crying too. "I was too caught up in the moment to know." Tori continued rubbing my back, both of them crying also.

"Does Zig know?" Tristan asked.

"No, he doesn't. And he won't until I know for sure." I whipped my face again, grabbing both of their hands.

"Maya you have to take a test." Tori demanded me, her whipping her face also. "It's the only way you'll know."

"Yeah but Tori, sometimes those tests are wrong, Maya you should see a doctor." Tristan said.

"Tris, I can't see a doctor, how would I even get there without my _mom_ knowing?" My stomach sunk when I thought about my mother. What would she even say? The thought of telling her made me want to throw up.

Tristan was silent for a second.

"Owen," he began. "My brother can bring you. He's dating one of the nurses there, he can probably get you an appointment without Marg finding out."

I looked at him for a second before nodding my head. "I should take a test first, just to be sure." Tristan nodded back.

"What about the other times you guys had sex?" Tori asked. "Did you use a condom?"

"Zig bought his own after our first time, so they had to be the right size."

"Oh my goodness, Maya. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me, resting her face in my shoulder. Tristan did the same.

Knowing I had them, knowing I had these friends to fall back on definitely made this messy situation just a little bit better. The thought of my being pregnant - the thought of me having a baby inside of me scared the living shit out of me. I was sixteen, I had so much ahead of me. I had so much plans for college, and this could change it all.

I knew in my heart that if this came out positive, I would not have an abortion. I would never have one, ever.

"I'll go by a test from the drug store, okay?" Tristan said, parting from us and beginning to get up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You're my best friend, Maya. I'll would buy a hundred tests for you." I put on the smallest smile I could, as he got his jacket and he was suddenly out the door.

I turned to Tori, with still wet eyes. She put her hands on my lap, grabbing my hands.

"Tori, what do I do?" I cried, "What if I'm pregnant?"

"There's a chance you may be," Tori said, whipping the black makeup off of my face. "But there's also a chance you won't be. If it comes out positive, we will think of something, I promise."

"How would I even tell my mom? Or Zig?"

"If you're pregnant, that's Zig's son or daughter in there. It's your guys baby, and I know in my heart that Zig would never leave you, ever." She assured me, grabbing my face. "We all love you, Maya. And if there's a baby inside of there," she started, pointing to my stomach. "my love, Tristan's love, and even your mom's love won't change." I smiled.

"My mom would kill me, I know she would." My smile faded.

"She won't kill you, obviously she will be pissed but I know Marg, she wouldn't put you or Zig on the streets."

We sat there for ten more minutes talking and crying, until Tristan came back.

"I got two tests, just in case." Tristan said, handing them to me. I looked at them.

"Thank you, Tris." I whispered. My hands began to shake, my whole body was. Tori took a box, examining the labels.

"It's been 10 days since you guys had sex for the first time, right?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

Truth is, I wasn't ready. Who knew peeing on a stick would be so terrifying. This stick would determain my life.

I nodded, standing up. Tori stood also.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Tristan asked.

"No, I'll be okay. Just wait outside and make sure my mom doesn't come in." And with that I was walking to the bathroom with the tests.

oOo

Waiting for those three minutes had to be the worst three minutes of my life. I sat on the toilet seat, staring at my phone's timer, which only a minute had passed by.

I began pasing in my bathroom, my entire body shaking. I thought I would've fallen over already from shaking too much.

I began thinking back to that night - the night we had sex for the first time. Did I feel it rip inside of me? Would Zig have known if it ripped?

If he knew, he would've pulled it out, right? My mind was everywhere, thinking back to that night.

I began crying, again. I prayed hard.

_Please make this negative. Please don't let me be pregnant._

I was brought back to reality when my phone timer went off. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I walked over to the sink where the test lied, opening my eyes.

oOo

Tori and Tristan tried telling me they would stay, but I demanded that they would leave. I didn't want them waiting around my house the entire day. I could tell they were just as tired and hungry as I was, and I practically demanded them to go out and eat, or sleep.

And so they did. It took them an hour to leave, but they did.

Zig wasn't home yet, although he should be any second. I called him ten times, getting his voice mail each time. I was worried about him, but I knew he would make it home safely.

I sat in my kitchen, alone. The entire house was silent. My mom was out with Campbell's mom, and I was all alone. It was so quiet that I can almost hear my heart beat, which was beating very fast.

I heard the door open, and brought my head up to see Zig's figure. He came into the kitchen, sighing.

"Why did you call me ten times?" He asked, he seemed upset.

"Well finally you're back." I rubbed my eyes. My heart sunk looking at him.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of talking to Vince when you were calling me." His voice was low, and he seemed mad. "What did you want?"

"Woah, what's wrong with _you?_" I raised my eyebrow, getting off my chair.

"Nothing Maya, just a lot going on today." He began walking to the living room and up the stairs.

"And where are you going?" I followed.

"Bed, Maya. It's been a hard day." I grabbed his jacket, causing him to stop from walking up the stairs.

"And you don't think it's been a shitty day for me too?" I began crying, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, okay? You don't understand the stress I'm under."

I looked at him before storming away, shoving a chair on the way. I could hear him coming behind me.

"Honestly Zig, I do. I do understand the stress you're under." I began throwing anything in my way. Something just came over me - a rush of anger that just made me want to scream.

"Maya!" I heard Zig yell as I was throwing the magazines off the counter. "Maya, stop!" He yelled again, grabbing my shoulders. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked at him for a second, thinking long and hard about what I was going to say next. And then the tears came harder. This time he didn't hug me, he stood there confused.

"Maya, what's going on?" He asked, his hands still on my shoulders. "Tell me."

I looked at him again, tears coming out of my eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was a face that I have never seen before. It was like his entire face twisted. Every inch of happiness was taken off of his face, it was like he was possessed. He stared at me, confused. I could feel his hands begin to shake, and his chest was puffing in and out fast. I could feel his breath on my face.

"What?" He gasped, taking his hands off of my shoulders. I sniffled.

"I'm pregnant, Zig." I whispered under my breath, trying to gather all of my strength I had left that night. The entire kitchen was dead silent for a minute.

"We...We used a con-"

"Condom's break, Zig." I interrupted, whipping a tear that seemed like it was traveling down my face for forever.

"Oh my god." He whispered, turning around. He slammed his hand on the counter, and bowed his head. "This isn't happening."

"It's happening, Zig. I took two tests." He turned and looked at me.

"And they both came out positive?"

"They both did." I nodded. I have never seen him more scared, not even when we were around the gang. It was like his body was completley flushed out, and his entire face was pale.

"And you're sure...you're sure it's mine?" He stuttered. I threw him a nasty look.

"Yes, it's yours. You're the only guy I've ever had sex with." He sighed again, and I could tell he was shaking, it looked as if he's was going to throw up. He walked over to the chairs and sat down, burying his face in his hands again.

"Did you see a doctor?" Somehow I could understand what he was saying, although he said it in his hands.

"I am, Tristan's brother might take me." I saw him look up at me.

"Wait, him and Owen knew before _me_?"

"I just told Tristan and Tori today, they got me the tests." I slowly walked over to him, and I could tell he was tearing up.

"God, Maya. This is really happening." He looked at my stomach. "We are having a baby."

I couldn't help myself from crying, so I stood there, covering my mouth. He reached over and grabbed my hand, him still sitting down.

"How am I going to tell my mom? We _can't_ be parents Zig, we are both _sixteen years old_!" I cried, walking away from him and towards the dinner table. "I have so much plans, this can't happen, Zig! I can't be pregnant."

"Maya, listen to me." He walked over to me, trying to put on his most calm face he could muster. "Maybe - maybe we aren't pregnant. Those tests are wrong sometimes, we won't know until we see a doctor."

"I missed my freaking period!" I yelled. I hated yelling at him, but I couldn't help myself. He was just as shocked as I was about all of this.

He sat down again, motioning me to come over to him to sit on his lap, and so I did.

He sat there for a second, trying to breath off his anger and confusion before saying, "Whatever the doctor says, if there's a baby inside of there, I'm not going to leave you, ever." he lowered his voice. I looked at him.

"You have every right to hate me."

"How could_ I_ hate you? I wanted to do what we did just as much as you did that night, and to be honest I wouldn't give that moment up for anything." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Let's just try to stay calm right now, until we know for sure."

My phone buzzed, which was lying on the floor on the other side of the room, I must have thrown it over there. I got up off of his lap and walked over to it, kneeling down to see who it was.

It was Tristan.

"_Owen got u an appointment for tomorrow at 1:00. U might have to ditch_." I grabbed my phone and read his text out loud.

"That's Rubber Room period." Zig assured me.

"I have to skip it," I shrugged. "I need to know if I am now, or else I'll go crazy." I texted him back, agreeing with the arrangement.

"If I skip that period again, I'll be in the Rubber Room until the end of the year." Zig sighed.

"It's okay, Owen will just take me and I'll come home right after we are done." I went up to him, stroking his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Zig asked. "Because I don't care, I'll do it."

"No, you hate the Rubber Room, I'll be just fine." I smudged on the biggest smile I could make, but it turned out to only be a grin. He got up from his chair, grabbed my face, and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you Maya, even if we have a baby in there," he pointed to my stomach.

"I'm so scared, Zig." I whispered, bowing my head. I could tell he was terrified, I could tell he was just trying to be strong for me.

"I am too," He rested his forehead on mine.

We ended up sleeping in the same room that night, managing to make it around my mom when she got home. We talked about what would happen if there was a baby, if I was pregnant.

I asked him what had happened with the gang before he had gotten home, but he tried to shake it off as much as he could, he didn't want more stress on me right now.

He fell asleep before I did. I cried myself to sleep that night.

oOo

**Oh lordy, this was a fun chapter to make. **

**Sooooo, Maya might be pregnant? Maaaaybe not? Any predictions? I know exactly where I see this going :) **

**Also, some new characters coming into play! I loved having Tori in this, I loved her character and wish she didn't leave! She would've been amazing for season 14 of Degrassi on the power squad.**

**I got some good reviews last chapter, so I will be continuing this story, don't worry guys :) Make sure to review this chapter, and tell me how you like it. I love when you guys talk in the reviews. Also, PM me if you have ANY questions for me, or suggestions or just a private review. **

**xoxo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. :( Very busy lately! But here you have it :)**

**oOo**

(Maya's POV throughout the entire chapter)

It was quarter to 1 Monday afternoon, and I waited for Owen to text me telling me he was here. Today, he would be taking me to the doctors to take a test, and you can say my heart was beating fast all day, my mind only staying on the subject of this whole pregnancy.

I managed to somehow make it through Algebra, which is my least favorite subject. We were learning something about polynomials, but I had no idea what he was talking about. I kept zoning out all day - today might change my entire life.

I could tell Zig was worried too, but who wouldn't be? We both didn't expect this to happen, we both had no idea this was coming.

Thankfully, my mom hardly noticed, except for the fact that I hardly even touched my breakfast this morning. I was too sick and worried to eat, even looking down at the plate of pancakes made me want to hurl.

I was walking to the last period of Rubber Room when I got the text from Owen. Seeing him again - being in a car alone with him is going to be weird. I haven't really ever talked to him before - other than him making fun of me back in freshman year when I had absolutely _no_ boobs. I somehow managed to run past the room, past Mrs. Grell. I couldn't tell Zig that I was going since he was already in the room, but I knew he knew that I was leaving now. I knew because he sent me a text saying that he loved me.

I examined the main lobby, making sure Mr. Simpson wasn't around, and snuck out the front doors of Degrassi, running to Owen's parked car in the parking lot. I opened the front door and quickly hopped in, looking back to make sure no one saw.

"Hey, you ready?" Owen asked.

"Yeah - go now." I huffed, trying to catch my breath from all of the running. And with that we were off.

The car ride was silent for the first five minutes - the only sound was coming from the radio, he was listening to some boy band from probably the 90's.

"So Tristan told me that guy Zig was the one who knocked you up," he finally broke the silence. I glared over at him.

"Knock me _up_? Tristan _actually_ said that?"

"Well no, I'm just -" he cut himself off before he would say anything worse. I bowed my head, and he seemed to notice. "Listen, I'm sorry this is all happening to you."

"Thanks." I silently whispered.

"Hey, we can stop at a Wendy's or something before we go in. We have some time to kill." He raised his voice to brighten up the mood, but it didn't work.

"I'm fine, thanks." I shyly replied to his gleeful suggestion. He put his focus back on the road, rubbing his head.

"Are you scared?" he dumbly asked. No duh I'm scared,_ dumb ass._

"Uh, yeah? Obviously." I shot back. I felt bad for being mean to him, but I couldn't help myself. I could tell he was shocked, but thankfully he shook it off.

"So um," I started, trying to start a normal conversation. "Where do you go to college?"

"University of Alabama," He smiled, trying to put on his most southern accent but awfully failing. I giggled a bit. "I'm home until tomorrow." I nodded my head, sitting on my hands. "Where do you plan on going?"

My stomach suddenly turned when I thought about college. Who even knew if I would be attending it, with all of this pregnancy stuff.

"Well, I _planned_ on going to Julliard," I sighed. "But who even knows now." I looked out the window, trying to hold back my tears as much as possible. He looked over at me, still keeping his eyes on the road, and put his hand on my knee.

"Everything's going to be okay, alright? You're going to go in there, and be strong." Listening to him talk all wise was weird. I had only known him to be a jock - a cocky asshole. Who knew Owen Milligan had a sweet side?

After an awkward thirty minutes of sitting in silence, we finally arrived at the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot. I sat there motionless.

"I can't do this." I stuttered, my heart beating super fast. He turned his body towards me.

"Yes you can, Maya." He grabbed my hand, surprisingly. "I know you can. It's going to be scary I won't lie, but if anyone can go in there and do it, it's going to be you." I looked over at him, whom was smiling at me. We sat there for another thirty seconds.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." I sighed. I was as ready as I ever would've been, but at the same time scared to death. We walked up to the automatic opening doors, and the smell of hospital approached to my nose.

Here I am - a sixteen year old teenager, going in for a pregnancy test. Wow Maya, way to go. You really did it well this time.

Owen left me and walked up to a young nurse, whom I'm guessing was his girlfriend. He whispered something to her, looking over at me at the same time. She nodded her head and began walking towards me.

"Hi Maya," she held out her small hand. Wow, she was gorgeous. "I'm Rebecca, how are you?"

How _am_ I? I'm scared to death, that's how I am.

"Fine," was all I said. She looked at Owen again before looking back down on me.

"We are going to go back to my room, okay? Just walk through these doors and take a left, mine's the first room on the right."

I walked into her room, which had a bed, a chair, and a desk in it. I sat on the bed, looking around. I couldn't help but cry a bit, letting everything sink in. I was alone in the room, alone with my thoughts.

Five minutes later, Rebecca walked in. She set her papers down, looking at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Can we just - get this over with?" She looked at me sympathetically, then nodded her head.

oOo

After I was finished doing what I had to do, I was waiting in the room alone again. I looked over and saw pamphlets that said things like, "sixteen and pregnant?" and something about abortion. Wow - this is _actually_ happening. That's all I was saying to myself all day.

Rebecca finally walked back into the room.

"So?" I asked, nervously. "Just tell me."

She looked at me, raising a brow.

"We won't know for another couple days, honey."

"What?" I yelled. "You _have_ to be kidding me. I can't wait that long." She pouted.

"We will try to get you your results as soon as possible, but until then, maybe you should start thinking about some plans if you are pregnant." She grabbed some of the pamphlets I previously saw before and handed them to me. "Are you still in contact with the guy that might be the father?"

"Yes," I replied, taking the pamphlets.

"Well, you two should look over these tonight."

I took the pamphlets from her and walked out of her office. Owen was waiting in the waiting room for me, patientially. He said something to Rebecca and then we left the hospital.

"How was it?" Owen said, trying to catch up with me.

"How do you think it was? Humiliating."

"Rebecca doesn't care," he finally caught up with me, getting his keys out of his pockets.

We got into the car and he turned on the ignition. I looked down at my phone - no text. Degrassi had just let out the students.

I let everything sink in - I would find out if I was with-child in a couple days. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to make this happen to me? Oh yeah, I was stupid enough to have sex with the wrong sized condom. _Wow, points for you Maya._

I don't know why, but I just starting sobbing in his car as he was pulling out of the parking lot. He noticed and pulled back in, and surprisingly he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bringing me to his shoulder. He held me for a couple minutes as I let out my sobs.

"I can't believe this is happening - especially now." I sobbed into his shoulder. I pulled away from him, whipping my face.

"Who knows, you may not be pregnant." He tried to cheer me up as much as possible, but it didn't work.

"I missed my period, I've had all the symptoms." I sniffled, "It's practically a 99.9% chance that I am." He looked at me, unsure of what to say. I couldn't blame him, though.

"I just can't believe this has to happen now," I sighed, continuing to cry like the baby I am. "This is all just so - so stressful! This is all added onto the drama with the gang, my grades."

"Wait -" He interuppted me. "A gang?"

_Shit._ Way to go yet once again Maya, go spill the_ biggest_ secret you have.

"Uh - I didn't say gang, did I?" I tried to shake it off but the expression on his face looked like the same face I once saw on Zig's.

"You did, Maya," he sternly looked at me, like all of his sympathy was whipped off of his face. "What about a gang?"

"I promised not to say anything." I whispered. I suddenly remembered he was in college for law enforcement.

"No Maya, you _have_ to tell me what's going on. Are you in a _gang_?" He began yelling now.

"No! I'm not in one."

"Then what about a gang? And what gang?!"

I looked at him, speechless. I thought about the risks of me telling him - it could have both me and Zig dead.

"Maya, tell me what's going on _now_." I never saw him this mad before, and I've seen him very mad with Tristan when Tristan would steal his protein seemed as if Owen knew something about this gang, the way he was so nervous.

"Zig," I began, taking a deep breath. "He got involved with this guy in a gang, and now they won't leave him alone." Owen hit his head with his hand, sighing loudly.

"What's this guys name, Maya?"

"Vince." After I said that he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Owen, what's going on?"

"What's he saying to Zig? Is he threatening him?" He questioned, nervously. I looked at him, confused.

"What's this have to do anything with you?" I asked.

"My friend was involved with him, and she got her boyfriend involved too. It didn't end pretty," he sighed again. "It got someone almost killed."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Drew Torres's brother got shot, remember that?" His expression was scary.

"What did he have to do with Vince?"

"Vince is a dangerous guy, Maya. If he's threatening either you or Zig, he's not kidding. He messed with Bianca, the friend involved with him, so much." He was talking fast, and I could tell his heart was beating fast. "He nearly killed her boyfriend at the time, he and his gang beat the living shit out of him, and when Drew tried to do something about it, it got his brother shot."

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself, sinking back into my seat.

"What's he threatening you with?" His voice seemed to calm down, but he was still yelling.

"If Zig doesn't continue selling for him, he said he would hurt him, and maybe even me." After I said that, he threw his head back, sighing again and hitting the steering wheel again.

"That's exactly what happened with Bianca," He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "This isn't good, Maya." We sat in silence for a while.

"How did Bianca get out of it?" I asked, finally.

"Vince got arrested for shooting Adam, and while he was in jail she went off to college. Drew has a restraining order against him."

I began thinking, the pregnancy stuff exited my mind for just a little while.

"So basically, if Zig want's to get out of it, we have to get Vince in some kind of trouble?" He was silent for a second, before looking at me and nodding.

"Exactly," he nodded his head. "And if he gets arrested again, he will probably be in jail for a longer amount of time." He itched his forehead, thinking. "I'm not going back to school tomorrow, I'm going to think of a plan."

I sat up from my seat. "Owen," I hesitated.

"No, no I'm staying home. This is some dangerous shit, Maya. You have to let me talk to Zig."

"What? No!" I shot back, almost immediately after he said it.

"Yes, Maya. You need to let me talk to him. I'm studying law, I know what to do in these situations, especially after seeing it happen to Bianca and Drew."

"If Zig knows I told you, he will be mad - more than mad. I can't have him mad at me right now." I cried.

"I'm not saying I need to talk to him now, but soon. I'm going to get in contact with Bianca and Drew, and then I'll talk to him." He must have saw the nervousness in my face, because his face then softened, grabbing my hands. "This is the right thing to do, Maya. You guys need to get out of this, because you might not see it now, but you guys are in some deep trouble with Vince."

I looked at him and nodded my head.

"And as for the whole pregnancy thing, just be patient for these next couple days. I know you could do it, and if it does turn out positive, I know you'll be okay. You're the strongest girl I know, Maya." I looked at him for a second before hugging him. Although I hated his guts freshman year, he isn't too bad of a guy. He must have grown up in college.

We drove home in silence. He let me take charge of the radio, but I could care less. I could tell his mind was on the gang. I regretted telling him, but he seemed like he knew what he was doing.

If Zig would do anything to keep me safe, shouldn't I do that same?

I also began thinking of ways to tell my mother if these tests did come out positive. It made me sick to think about. What does a sixteen year old daughter even say to her mother when she's pregnant? Oh, 'hey mom, I had sex in your house and now I'm pregnant, oops!'

Everything was a mess right now. Owen opened my eyes to the gang, it wasn't just something we could lay off, it was serious. If Vince could shoot Adam, he could sure as hell shoot Zig or I. And if I was with-child, he wouldn't be only killing me, he would be killing the baby inside of me.

Zig was probably home by now, worrying about me. I wouldn't tell him about the whole gang thing - not now. Right now, him and I needed to keep our minds on the fact that we might be pregnant.

When we arrived close to my house, Owen parked a little away from my house, so my mom wouldn't see. I knew my mom would find out sometime about me skipping Rubber Room, but I still told him to park a little way from my house.

"I'm going to be in contact with you this week, okay?" He looked over at me after he parked on the side of the road.

"Okay, thank you so much, Owen." I smiled at him, before opening the car door and closing it behind me. I began walking towards my house.

Thank god my mom wasn't home.

I walked in and saw Zig sitting on the counter, immediately getting up when he saw me.

"What happened?" He ran towards me, holding his arms out for a hug. _God_, he was something else.

I returned the hug, and while pulling away I said, "I won't know for a couple more days." He sighed.

"God, this is going to be hell." He rubbed his head with the back of his palms.

"I think I'm just going to go up to bed," I began walking to the stairs, as he followed.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked, and I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, I would like that." So we went to my room and I sunk into my bed, sighing after the long day.

"By the way, Mrs. Grell isn't calling your mom," I looked at him confused. "I told her you were having family problems."

I smiled at him. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me, spooning me. I snuggled into his warm arms, closing my eyes. It didn't take me a while to drift off into sleep.

oOo

**So this chapter wasn't very juicy, but it's opening up some stuff for the coming chapters. :) **

**So, Owen coming in the mix! Do you guys think he will be able to help Zig and Maya get out of the gang?!**

**And also, is Maya pregnant or not? Uh oh.**

**Let me know your guys predictions! I love reading them :) Also, like said always, feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions, a private review or request, or just a plain question! **

**xoxo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW! So chapter 16 is up sooner than I thought it would be! I had some time tonight, and decided to write it :) And also, I have been questioned twice about if I will be continuing writing stories after "Back For You" is done. Yes, I will be! I have some ideas for more Zaya stories, and also some for some of my other favorite ships on the show! I won't be writing another story until this one is finished, because I want to put all of my writing focus on this story, and ending it the way I want to. I have no idea when this story will end, I do know how I want it to end, but I don't know how many more chapters there will be. So anyways, lets get into the stuff you guys are actually here for! :)**

oOo

(Maya's POV)

School the next day was a complete _drag_. Tristan was asking me all different question's about the doctors, which quiet frankly I didn't want to talk about. I understood why he had so many questions, considering we are best friends, but you have to give me a break.

I should be getting my results tonight, Owen said. It made me sick thinking about it, like my stomach would explode. I tried my hardest to focus on my school work, especially my Algebra class.

Zig had to leave to meet up with Tiny last night, after I had woken up. He said it was "Rubber Room" business, but I knew he was lying. I knew he was meeting Vince. I paid the guy _three hundred dollars,_ and he still manages to hassle Zig. What more did that maniac want? What did he want from Zig so badly?

Owen made Vince seem like the devil, and I couldn't blame him. I remembered when Vince had shot Adam, the way he just ran off afterwards like nothing happened. If he could shoot Adam, he can shoot me or Zig.

One thing I will teach my future child is to not join a gang,_ for sure_.

oOo

It was seven o'clock that night, and I was practically staring at my phone that entire night.

_Come on, phone. Ring. Tell me my fate._

Rebecca was sure taking her grand old time getting me my results. It's like she doesn't even notice that I'm practically freaking out.

Zig was sitting beside me on the couch, doing his Biology homework, or at least trying to. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked - all focused on something.

I tried to put my focus on the TV, which was playing the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars, but I was sidetracked. I was waiting for Rebecca to call, and I was also thinking about the gang.

I would have to tell Zig about me telling Owen sooner or later. It was killing me, not telling him. Owen had texted me earlier telling me he was thinking of a plan, getting in touch with Bianca.

It was better me telling Zig than Owen doing it.

I looked over at Zig again, sighing. He itched his forehead, trying to solve a problem on his homework.

I needed to do something. This anxiety was killing me. I should probably tell him now, I kept thinking to myself. Maybe he will take it more smoothly, considering he knew how much stress I was under.

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He didn't seem to notice. I looked at the TV again, Hanna was yelling at Spencer about something, who knows. I took the remote and turned it off.

_Still_ didn't get his attention.

"Zig?" I said, looking at him.

"Hm?" He didn't look up from his text book. Okay Maya, _courage_. You can do this.

"I have to tell you something." I blurted out, he finished writing what he was writing and looked up at me.

"What is it?" He nervously asked. I got off of the couch, beginning to pace in the living room. He soon noticed, getting up also. "What's going on, Maya. You're scaring me."

I tried to think of ways to tell him, I mean how do I even tell him, I spilled his biggest secret, to someone he hardly even knows.

"Yesterday...when I was with Owen, I - um." I couldn't get it out, I knew he would be mad.

"Yeah..."

"I accidentally told him - about the gang." His face stayed frozen for a second. It was like his body was on pause mode.

"You what?" He gasped. I've seen this look on his face - when he found out I had talked to Vince.

"I was just venting to him about how stressed I was, and I accidentally said something about it, and he practically pulled it out of me." I cried, looking for any sign of forgiveness on his face. I didn't see any, not one bit.

"You're kidding right now, right?" His face wasn't entirely mad, but it was shocked.

"No -" I whispered.

"Oh my god, Maya." He turned around, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What were you thinking?!" Here it was, the yelling like usual. I wished Zig wouldn't get this mad whenever he was angry.

"I'm sorry, Zig," I cried. "but this isn't entirely _bad_." I tried to assure him, but he began storming out of the living room into the kitchen.

"How is this good, Maya!?" He yelled, turning around. "I told you that if anyone knew, Vince would kill me. It's bad enough you know, _oh shit_ Maya." He sighed again, pushing the kitchen chair into the table, but it was like he yanked it to the table instead.

"Can we just calm down for a sec?"

"No, Maya. This is bad - really bad. Why did you have to say something to him!?" He stormed to the counter, where his jacket lied.

"Owen knows someone who was involved with Vince," I followed him, tears coming to my eyes. I hated when he was mad. "He could get you out of the gang."

"No one can get me out of this, _no one_." He yelled, and suddenly are faces were inches away.

"Bianca got out of it," I yelled back, getting angry at him. He wouldn't even let me try to explain.

He threw his arms up in the air, trying to relieve some of his anger. "This is different, really different. God, Owen is probably going to report something."

"Zig, just let me explain!" I grabbed his arm, but he managed to pull away from me. "You're being ridiculous right now!"

"I'm ridiculous?" He laughed. "I don't think you understand how dangerous this all is, if word get's around that Vince is out of jail and on the streets, god only knows what would happen."

"Owen said he could get you out of it, we are thinking of a plan right now!" I tried to defend myself, tears already coming out of my eyes._ Come on_, Maya, you're supposed to be strong right now, why are you crying?

He looked at me for a second, breathing out some of his anger.

"Please, can we just talk about it?" I cried, grabbing his arm again. He looked at my hand, which was on his arm, then removed it.

"No," he shook his head. "I have to go." He began walking to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I quickly followed him, shutting the door as he opened it.

"I need to meet Tiny."

"I'm coming with you then." I went to grab my coat but Zig stopped me.

"No, you're staying here." It seemed like his anger was dying down, but I knew he was still mad at me, and it _killed_ me.

"But I-"

"No," he interrupted, "I'll be back soon, just stay here."

And with that he was out of the door.

I stood there, watching him walk away, and began crying. I need you, Zig._ I need you right now._

I was brought back to reality when I heard my ringtone going off. I practically jotted to the living room, without closing the front door.

It was Rebecca. I stared down at my phone. This minute is going to determine my fate - my life - my future. I took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello?" I huffed into the phone, my heart beating fast. _This is it._

"Maya?" Rebecca said on the other end.

"Yeah, this is she." I replied. My heart never beat this fast before.

"I have your results." Was all she said. I didn't say anything for a second, staring off into the distance. After waiting all day for these results, I was astonished when I surprisingly didn't want to know these results. My life was somewhat stable right now, not including all this gang crap.

"Are you still there?" She asked, noticing my silence.

"Yes, yes I'm here." I quickly replied, beginning to pace in my living room. Great, right when I needed Zig here to comfort me, he wasn't here.

"Well," she begun, taking a deep breath.

oOo

I was waiting for Zig, sitting on my front porch. It was about nine o'clock that night, freezing. He wasn't responding to the ten text messages I sent him, any of my calls.

I just wanted him right now. I didn't care how much he pissed me off earlier, I wanted him, I wanted his warm hug.

I decided I needed to text Tristan, I needed someone to talk to. I texted him telling to come over, and within five minutes he was walking up to my house.

I wondered what Zig was doing, if he was alright. I knew what I did was wrong, telling Owen. But Owen seemed like he knew what he was doing, and Bianca could really help Zig get out of all of this.

Tristan appeared in my lawn, running up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I cried in his arms.

"So?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. I shook my head.

"I'm...I'm not pregnant." His face turned from nervous to happy within a half a second.

"Maya, that's great!" He yelled, bringing me into his arms again, shaking me back and forth. I laughed in his arms, whipping my tears on his jacket. "But what about missing your period?" We pulled away from each other, and he sat down on the porch as I followed. "And throwing up?"

"The nurse said it's normal for teens to miss their period, which is crazy how I had to miss it weeks after having sex. Somehow this is some miracle, they tested it more than once and it's a fact that I'm not pregnant."

He cupped his mouth, smiling. "Oh em gee, Maya. Thank god, I _did not_ want to be a godfather yet." I giggled at his remark. We promised each other that we would be the god parents to each others children. He looked inside the window. "Where's Zig?"

I sighed. Tristan had no idea about the gang, and I knew telling him would be a really bad idea - considering Zig was that angry when I told Owen. I wondered if Owen had told Tris already, but I doubted it. Owen knew how serious this all was.

"He uh - had some business to take care of with a friend." I sighed.

"Um - Maya he should _be_ here. He should have been with you all night." He rolled his eyes. "Typical Zig."

"I know, but he really needed to work something out." I sighed again, bringing my knees to my chest. "I'm just so relieved, Tris. You have no idea how much stress this brings off of my shoulders."

He smiled. "You guys better be more careful next time. Are you guys even dating?"

"No, not that I know of. I don't know if he wants to be together anymore - after our argument tonight." He looked at me, confused. "It was a silly fight, but he seemed angry." I replied to his look of confusion.

"Well, knowing you're not preggo will probably make him happy."

It would certainly make him happy, knowing he wasn't going to be a father. Now, I had to put all of my focus on the gang, on coming up with an idea. I knew Zig wouldn't want me getting more involved than I already was, but I had to.

oOo

Zig got home an hour later, after Tristan already left. I was in my room, folding laundry when I heard him knock on my door, but he already had opened it. He walked in, closing it silently behind him.

"I'm sorry I stormed out earlier," he hugged me. "I'm just really anxious about this whole gang thing."

"It's okay." Was all I said in his hug. He quickly pulled away.

"So, did you get the call?" I nodded in response.

"You aren't going to be a father." The look on his face was priceless. It was like a 500 pound weight was just lifted off of his shoulders.

"Thank god, Maya." He sighed of relief. "I was worried sick." He hugged me again, tighter this time. His embrace just brought happiness in my life, a kind of happiness I never felt before. We hugged for a good minute.

"I'm really tired," he began, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, it's just really really dangerous business with Vince."

"I don't know if he got into touch with Bianca yet, but Zig, you have to trust that we might actually know a way to get you out of all of this." He sighed.

"Trust me, I've been trying to get out of it for months now, but Vince and I really aren't on good terms right now." He rubbed his eyes again, sitting on my bed, moving over a pile of clothes I had folded.

"Owen is studying law, and it seems like he has a good idea, and plus, Bianca got a way out of it, and I'm sure if she knew your situation, she would come help right away." I joined him on the bed. He didn't say anything for a second, staring off into space.

"I just want this all over." He finally said, his voice shaking, and I could tell he was trying to be tough and not cry. "I want to grow up, and go to college and - I don't know - actually become a father one day and not have to worry about this gang." He bowed his head, and I put my arm around him. I then realized - I would do absolutely anything to get him out of this gang. I had to - I felt as if it was my priority.

Something inside of me - some voice I couldn't quiet tell out, was telling me - get him out. Get him out soon, before he get's hurt. It's about to get bad real quickly.

"I promise you Zig, I'm going to try everything to get you out. We have some ideas - good ones." He looked at me, our faces about two inches away from each others. I thought he would kiss me, but instead he rested his head on my shoulder, and I quickly reacted by wrapping my other arm around him also, resting my head on his.

"We'll get you out." I whispered again.

_God, please help me. I need you - I need some miracle. I need some angel looking over me through this, keeping us both safe._

oOo

**SO...**

**There you have it. :)**

**And don't you worry, the drama doesn't stop here. Eeeeek, so many good ideas. **

**I didn't get much reviews last chapter, but it's probably just because I just posted it last night. Let me know how you are liking it! **

**ex oh ex oh 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Two days had passed since the night I found out I wasn't pregnant. I spent those days catching up on homework I didn't do - yes, I have been slacking. What teenager doesn't?

Zig and I have hardly shown any affection towards each other. I think the whole pregnancy scare just shook both of us. Actually, we've hardly even talked. Zig was focused on something else anyways, it was like he was lost. These past two days he's just been depressed. Vince has been hassling him, he claims.

I got access of his phone when he was in the shower, and shame on me for looking through it. I wanted to see what Vince was saying to him. There were texts like:

_"If you don't do this, you know what'll happen."_

He just seemed out of it lately. I wondered what happened when he met Vince almost every night. He'd always come home, mumble something about how pissed he was, and go off to bed. We'd hardly talked about it.

The Zig I knew was completely _gone._

I thought about going to Vince again, telling him to back off. I finally realized how risky this situation was. Vince wasn't the guy a sixteen year old girl went to in the middle of the night.

Owen and I have been texting, and thankfully he got in touch with Bianca. Bianca, knowing how Vince is, jumped to the opportunity of helping us in a heartbeat. I hadn't told Zig about this, considering I have hardly seen him.

I wanted all of this to be over. It was like we never had a break, a break to just sit back and actually enjoy life. Being a teenager is supposed to be fun, not pregnancy scares and gangs threatening to kill you.

I finally understood what it meant when people said,

High school_ sucks._

oOo

It was like God was testing me, seeing how much I could handle at once.

I was just sitting in Rubber Room, minding my own business, somewhat happy. I actually passed my algebra test, for the first time all year it seemed. My mood was up.

Until I saw _him_ walk in.

What was he even doing here anyway? Straight A student, goody goody on the outside, devil in the inside. He strolled in and slumped into his seat.

It was _Miles._

I scooted over to him, nervously. I hadn't talked to him for a good month now. He tried contacting me on the one year date of Cam's death, but I never contacted him back.

"Um...what are_ you_ doing here?" I scowled, and he turned to face me, smiling.

"Got into a little trouble - that's all." He grinned, turning back around. What the hell was his problem? And why was he all smiley? He didn't deserve happiness - ever again.

"How's Zoe?" For some reason I still had some anger built up that needed to get out about them. I had moved on from Miles completely, but I still had some rage over him. He took five months of my life and threw it around like it meant nothing to him.

"Zoe who?" He smiled again. Oh, how I wanted to just - just smack that smile off of his face.

"Are you seriously just going to pretend like you did absolutely nothing to me?" I scowled again. This was none of my business anyway - talking to Miles would just mean trouble.

"And uh -" he turned around again to face me. "How's _Zig_?"

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You can't possibly still be mad at me, Maya. Because you and I both know that if I didn't do what I did, and we were still together, you and Zig would've still done what you did."

"What did Zig and I do, exactly?" I shot back at him. It took me everything not to slap him across the face - just for being a jerk. I hated him. He must have noticed how mad I was.

"You're mad at _me_ because I did something to protect my _family_, but you don't have a clean slate either."

What on earth was he even talking about?

He noticed how I was confused, and smirked again, looking down at my stomach.

"How hard it must've been for poor Zig - sixteen and having a _pregnancy_ scare."

My stomach flopped. I felt my face burn up, and clenched my fists.

How did he even find out? The only people who knew were Tristan, Tori, and Zig of course. But Zig would never tell Miles, he hated him as much as I did.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered. I saw Zig walk in with Grace and Tiny, and behind them came Mrs. Grell. Miles smiled at me again before turning around.

"Maya, in your seat please." Mrs. Grell pointed to my assigned seats. I kept looking at Miles, waiting for him to make another smart comment. I sighed and went to my seat.

The entire period I was thinking about how he could have found out. Tori lives three hours away, Zig hates Miles, and Tristan was my best friend. He wouldn't tell Miles, right? Were they even friends?

I found myself staring at Miles that period, waiting for him to glimpse over and give me that douchey smile of his.

"What's money bags doing here?" Grace whispered to me. I didn't turn to look at her, I just kept my focus on him.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

oOo

I sped to Tristan's locker after the Rubber Room, not even waiting for Zig and Grace like I usually do. I needed to tell Tris what was going on, I needed to get my anger out somehow.

I found him at his locker, looking at his small mirror, fixing his blonde hair. He noticed me storming up to him.

"What's up, May?" He asked, closing his locker.

"You'll _never_ believe this," I began, trying to catch my breath. I told him what Miles had said, not leaving out one word that escaped from his mouth. The entire time Tristan was looking at me nervously.

"How did he even find out?" I vented. Tristan didn't say a word. "Uh, did you just hear anything I just said?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. But he was there - he was listening.

"Uh... I don't know." Was all he said. I looked at him, confused.

"So you have nothing to say about what I just told you? This is _huge_, Tris."

He unfolded his arms, taking a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it..."

"I might have told Miles," he splat out.

"No," Was all I said in reply to him. I shook my head. My heart was in my throat. This wasn't true, he had to be kidding. He was my best friend, he would never do such a thing to me.

"I'm so sorry, Maya," he began ranting on, racing his words. "It just spit out of my mouth, I had no intentions of telling him but I-"

"What the _hell,_ Tristan!?" I interrupted him, yelling now.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was shaking his head, trying to find something to say that would make me forgive him.

"Since when are you guys even_ friends!_?" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

He was silent for a second, and I could tell he was thinking about what to say. Tears were in his eyes.

"I've... I've been s-seeing him."

No.

You have to be fuckin_g kidding_ me.

Miles wasn't gay. He dated me, he dated like fifty girls before me. This all had to be a joke.

Okay, God. You can stop testing me now!

I was speechless, looking at him dead in the eyes. I didn't know the boy standing in front of me, not anymore.

"You've been d-dating Miles?" I stuttered. It was like he was slapped across the face, his face being red with embarrassment

"Well not exactly, I mean," he tried to defend himself, putting his hands on my shoulders. I yanked them off of me, backing up. "Maya I'm so sorry, please just give me a chance to-"

"No," I backed away from him. "I can't believe you." He walked towards me, crying now, trying to defend himself again.

"Maya don't leave, please." He begged, and I shook my head, continuing to back up from him.

"You've lost all of my respect." I turned around, storming for the girls bathroom, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes. After pushing a lot of people out of the way, I made my way to the bathroom, pushing the door open. The door slammed against the wall as I let out my sobs at the sink.

"_Fuck_," I yelled under my breath. My best friend, my everything practically, back stabbed me. I trusted him with everything - everything. He'd done probably the worst thing ever.

"Oh no," I heard a girls voice behind me, and then felt a hand on my head, stroking my hair. I didn't look up to see who it was. "What happened?"

I looked up to the mirror to see my reflection, and saw her standing at the sink.

Zoe.

I quickly turned around, taking her hand out of my hair. I glared at her through my tears.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I scowled. Surprisingly, she reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue, dabbing my face.

"What happened to _poor Maya_?" She continued to dab my face before I pushed her tiny hand out of the way.

"Leave me alone." I turned around, towards the mirror and looked at my reflection. I had a hard time controlling my breathing, my entire body was built with anger.

That last thing I wanted was to be talking to her.

Her face turned from bitchy to surprisingly sympathetic. She walked to the other side of me, resting her Michael Kors bag on the sink.

"Seriously, what happened?" She asked me, pulling her hair behind her ear. I glanced over at her.

"Why do you care?" I asked, beginning to raise my voice. "All you ever wanted was to see me hurt, this is your lucky day isn't it!?"

She was shocked by my words, like she hadn't expected me to raise my voice that much. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Maya. Really I am."

"Yeah, I _bet_ you are." With that I stormed out of the bathroom, going in any direction. The halls were now empty, second period had started. Great, late for math again.

I didn't know what to do. Everything was messed up, everything was just everywhere. I had just lost my best friend, my ex boyfriend is suddenly gay now, Zig is practically in the line of fire.

When did life become so hard?

I began pacing down the hall way, rubbing my temples. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Skipping school was hardly an option. If I skipped another day, god only knows what would happen. Probably Rubber Room for the rest of my high school carrier.

I then thought of a place to go, a place that always helped. I knew it was in there, it _had_ to be.

I tip toed into the music room, thankfully no one was there. I closed the door silently behind me, in case anyone saw me.

I was right, it was there.

I walked over to it, picking it up carefully and bringing it to my seat.

I stared at my cello for a second, running my fingers through the stings. I took a deep breath, and began playing.

The feeling of playing again, the feeling of expressing myself in that way, it was like _home_.

oOo

I sat in my room that Wednesday night, doing my homework, as if I can hardly focus on it. Zig was somewhere in the house, I knew because I mastered how he sounded in the hallway, since he's been living here for so long. We were home alone, my mom being out grocery shopping with our neighbor.

For some reason, Zig being in the house made me comfortable. I knew I wasn't alone, and he was just a couple footsteps away.

I stared down at my Biology homework, completely zoned out. Tristan had sent me more than ten text messages, and I'm pretty sure I heard him knocking at the door for thirty minutes, before finally Zig answered it telling him to leave. I wanted nothing to do with Tristan right now, or even ever again. Tristan was the only thing that wasn't stressful in my life - he was someone I went to when I missed being a normal teenager.

And now he was gone.

I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number. I put the phone to my ear, covering my mouth so I wouldn't make it noticeable I was crying.

_Beep...Beep._

_"Hey, you reached Katie Matlin. Leave a message after the little cute beep!"_

I began crying.

"Uh, hey Kate. It's me, Maya." I had no idea what to even say to her. I haven't seen her in a couple months, since she's been busy at college. "I just need someone to talk to - my sister. So much is going on right now, Katie. I need you." I tried to hold back the sobs as much as I could. "Call me back when you get a chance, I know you're busy. I love you."

I hung up the phone, to see a message notification.

It was from Owen.

"Bianca is here - wanna all meet at the Dot, all 4 of us?" the text read. I read it at least ten times.

Bianca seriously came from a whole different state, just to help us.

I quickly got off my bed, and knocked on Zig's door, before just opening it and entering like I usually did. He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Owen got in touch with Bianca," I began. He sat up.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head.

"They want to meet at the Dot." I gave him my phone to show him the message.

We were soon out the door.

Tonight would be the night we tried to figure all of this out. I couldn't stand seeing Zig like this any longer, it was sucking all the happiness out of him. I knew Bianca would be some help, considering she had been involved with Vince.

I prayed hard.

_oOo_

oOo

**I KNOW, DON'T KILL ME. IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, I APOLOGIZE GUYS!**

**So if you've been watching the new season like I have been, (well, obviously) I decided to add in some stuff, hint hint...A little bit of TRILES! :) **

**God, how much I love their little fling. I think it's so cute, honestly :) AND WHO ELSE SAW THE ZAYA HUG OMG THE FEELS I FELT WATCHING THAT UGH I CAN CRY.**

**I'm thinking about making a tumblr page...hmm. Okay I'm done rambling.**

**Haven't gotten much word on your guys opinion on the story, please let me know if I have been slacking/not doing so well in my writing. I'm really trying guys, it's hard with my schedule to sit down and write an amazing chapter. I love writing this, I just hope you guys are still liking the story, so let me know!  
><strong>

**BTW, there's a lot coming with this story, I promise, It's gonna get better :)**

**ex ex oh oh (wait it's not xxoo its xoxo...whatever.)**


	18. Chapter 18

The walk to meet Owen and Bianca at the Dot was harshly silent. Zig walked with his hands in his pockets, like a child who was being forced to do something they didn't want to do. I looked over at him a couple times, but he kept his focus on the distance. I wondered what he was thinking about, in that mind of his. I kept hoping he knew I was doing this for him - for his safety. That was all I cared about at this moment in time.

When we arrived at the Dot, Zig opened the door for me. Owen and Bianca sat near the back against the wall, a more private place. When Bianca saw me, she stood up and gave me a hug, which was oddly weird. I only knew her through Katie, I'd hardly ever talked to her. After she hugged me, she hugged Zig, and I could tell she whispered something in his ear.

"I'm _not_ very happy with your brother right now," I scowled to Owen, getting into the booth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh _god_, what did he do?" He sighed. I thought about telling him, but he or his mom might not know about him and Miles yet. I shrugged instead, putting my focus on Bianca, who sat next to Owen.

We all sat in silence for a second, not knowing where to start with all of this.

"So..." I began. Zig sat with his fingers intertwined, sighing.

"Owen told me about your guys situation," Bianca began, pulling her long, brown curly hair behind her ear. "And I'm so happy he did. If anyone knows Vince, it's me." She paused. She looked at both me and Zig, and I could tell she was trying to build the courage to tell us her story with him.

"I guess I'll start off from where I was involved with him," she began again. "In high school, I was a pretty messed up girl. I did drugs, got drunk almost every other night, the whole ordeal." I glanced over at Zig, and he seemed pretty interested in what she was saying. _Thank god._ "I met Vince and his guys one night, when I was drunk. I got involved with one of Vince's friends one night, and that's how I met Vince. Vince had sort of a crush on me, but when I went off and began dating Drew, he got mad. He pretty much forced me to sell drugs for him, and if I didn't he threatened me. I had to steal money from people - my friends, just to pay him." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Drew found out about Vince, and Drew being Drew obviously chimed in and said something to Vince," she pointed at me. "Kind of like your situation, Maya."

"And then what happened?" I asked. She looked at both Zig and I.

"Vince_ hated_ Drew, obviously. He got his guys to beat Drew up, and when I say beat I really mean actually _beating him_." Bianca began tearing up, I could tell. Owen grabbed her hand. "I asked Vince to leave him alone - I _begged_ him. I didn't want Drew involved at all." She swallowed. "Vince told me he would leave Drew alone if I slept with him...so I did,_ numerous_ times. This stopped Vince, for a little. Basically, long story short, Drew tried to keep me away from Vince when he found out he was abusing me. Drew took me to prom, to get my mind off of things, to get me away from Vince for a little." She shook her head, whipping a tear from her face. "That backfired...Vince ended up coming to the school with a _gun_ during prom. He was there to kill Drew, but instead shot his brother, Adam."

She was silent for a second. I realized I had tears in my eyes after she was done speaking, and I looked over at Zig who had a shocked look on his face. He looked speechless. Owen rubbed her back.

"After his brother got shot, Vince obviously ran. He dropped his gun on the way, so I took it." She gasped to herself. Her face was red and puffy from crying. The look she had on her face was scared - like she was reliving everything that had happened to her. "I ran - I ran so fast to look for him. I wanted to kill him. Suprisingly, after the ambulence came to pick up Adam, Drew came looking for me. He talked me out of killing him, and instead I called the cops." She looked up at Zig and I. "And I'm telling you guys right now, it was the best decision I have_ ever_ made. Even though he got bailed out a year later, I got away from him, and haven't heard from him since."

She paused again, and Owen noticed - chiming in.

"I had some of my buddies do some research on Vince, and this isn't his only time he's done something like this," his face was stern - serious. "If he gets arrested again, it's for a long_ long_ time - maybe even life."

I heard Zig's small voice beside me. "Bianca, I'm so sorry that happened to you." He whispered to Bianca, still speechless about her story. She looked up at him.

"Please, take Owen's advice, guys. We need to get you guys out of this - fast. I waited - and someone got shot, almost _killed_." She tried to fight back her tears, I could tell. I looked at her sympathetically, and I felt Zig's hand interlock with mine.

"I've thought this over long and hard," Owen started, taking a deep breath. "I talked it over with some of my buddies, and they are in if you guys are in."

I looked at Zig, and after a few seconds he slowly began to nod his head. I squeezed his hand.

"What do we have to do?" I finally asked. I felt my hands shake, and Zig noticed and squeezed my hand back. Everyone put their focus on Owen.

"Okay - the way Bianca got away from him was when she called the cops. Vince is sneaky, and he has a lot of guys on his side, and I could tell you right now, if he isn't watching you guys - one of his guys _are._"

Bianca nodded to what he said.

"We have to set him up," Owen's voice shook. "Zig, Maya told me he randomly calls you sometimes, telling you to meet him at his_ 'safe house'_?" Zig nodded.

"Well, tomorrow night when he does call you, me and my guys are going to be outside the alley way. Both you and Maya are going to meet him, and you guys are going to tell him that the deal is off." I could tell his words spooked Zig. "Vince will obviously get angry," Bianca nodded again at his words. "And when he does threaten you guys, maybe with a weapon I'm guessing, that's when my guys and I come in, and by my guys I mean cops."

Everyone was silent, everyone was thinking.

"We are going to catch him in the act," Owen lowered his voice, making the entire situation even more scarier than it already was. I thought about what he said. This was actually a very good plan - it was risky but at this point, I was willing to take that risk.

"I'm in," I finally broke the silence. Bianca and Owen put their focus on me, Bianca's face being more relieved. I looked over at Zig, who still had a blank expression on his face.

"Zig?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down on me for a good couple seconds.

"On one condition." He spoke, looking at Owen.

"What is it?"

"I'll only do this if this also saves my friend Tiny. He has been my friend through all of this - helping me. He's in the same position as me with Vince." He looked at Owen. "I'll only do this if Tiny get's out of this too."

Owen was thinking, I could tell by his silence and the way he looked off in the distance.

"Deal." Owen spoke, and Zig nodded.

"I'm in then," Zig finally agreed, causing Bianca to smile of relief. Her smile soon faded.

"This is going to be dangerous - it's _really_ risky. No one hardly ever wins with Vince, I'm sure you know that, Zig." Bianca looked at Zig, who nodded. "I'm going to be on the scene with Owen, on undercover. I want you guys out of it just as much as I wanted myself out of this two years ago." I took my other hand and placed it on Bianca's.

We sat at the Dot for another thirty minutes, talking everything over. We talked about all the steps on how all of this would go. We all added our opinions on what should happen tomorrow night. Tiny joined us after Zig texted him, listening to everything that would go on.

It was going to be one of the scariest nights. Bianca was right - hardly anyone won when it came to Vince.

I just wanted all of this over. I wanted to continue on with a normal life - possibly and hopefully start a relationship with Zig, continue on with school like a normal teenager.

oOo

It was about 9:30 P.M. when Zig and I got back home that night. We walked into the dark kitchen. I was guessing that my mother probably thought Zig and I were already in bed, and turned them off and went to bed.

I set my jacket on the counter and he did the same. He sighed.

"So, this is really happening," Zig's words shook. "If this all works - I'm out."

I nodded my head, breaking the distance between us and embracing myself into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. We stood there for a while, just enjoying each others company.

I broke the hug. "Can we like - watch a movie or something? Something _normal._" I asked, and he nodded almost immediantly.

"I would love that, Maya." He agreed, taking the lead into the living room. I excitedly followed.

He let me choose the movie - and obviously I chose the Last Song, my favorite movie. He growled before finally agreeing with me. I put the movie on, and before I hopped on the couch, he opened his arms, motioning me to come and cuddle close to him. I smiled, grabbing a blanket and resting into his arms.

_God_, how much I missed this feeling. Being close to him - being in his arms again. Feeling his warmth - his love. I finally realized that this is what I longed for. _This_ is what I really wanted - this feeling of love and safety from someone.

I looked up at him - and surprisingly he was focusing on the movie. He realized that I looked up at him, and he looked down on me too. I closed my eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kissing him was like standing on the edge of the world. He was everything - the entire package.

The kiss turned into another kiss - and another. He lightly placed his warm hand on my cheek, kissing me again.

Each kiss grew stronger, more passionate. We both longed for more out of it. I could tell he was trying to hold back - we just had a pregnancy scare - and I could tell he didn't know if I was ready to do that again.

Truth was, I was ready to do anything with him. I was ready to take on any obstacle with him. I knew I was ready - ready to give him my love and promise, I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

The rest of the movie, we cuddled, sometimes focusing on the actual movie, sometimes making out uncontrollably. We didn't need to do anything - you know, sexual - to feel close with each other. The night was perfect - everything I could have ever imagined.

Towards the end of the movie, he was playing with my hair as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I want you to know Maya - that you don't have to do this with me," I raised my head off of his shoulder, looking at him. He looked down at me too. "You don't have to come tomorrow if you're afraid. I don't want you to feel - pressured."

"Oh, I'm coming Zig." I assured him. "I'd go anywhere with you."

He looked at me for what felt like forever. It was like his face was paused, looking at me. I did the same. God, he was so cute.

"You're beautiful, you know that? You're everything to me." It was at that moment that I knew I was in love with him. I never felt this love - _ever_. I lightly kissed his lips once more.

"I love you, so much Zigmund Novak." I whispered, my lips not too far away from his. He did his signature smirk.

"I love you too, Maya Matlin." He smiled, bringing his lips to mine.

The rest of that night was a bliss. I ended up falling asleep in his arms that night.

It was an amazing feeling - falling asleep in his arms. I figured out that night that my home wasn't a place, it was a person.

It was Zig.

oOo

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I looked around, remembering I was in the living room. I was still in Zig's warm arms - him still asleep.

My mother was in the kitchen, she must have saw me and Zig.

_"And no hanky panky, Maya."_ I remembered my mother say to me before she finally agreed on Zig living with us.

_Oh no._

I slowly got out of Zig's grasp, thanking god that I didn't wake him up. He seemed so asleep, and it was adorable. I looked at my watch - I had thirty minutes to get ready for school.

I slowly walked into the kitchen, afraid of what my mother might say about Zig and I sleeping together on the couch. She noticed me.

"Morning, sweetie." She gave me a side smirk. I walked over to her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about what happened - me falling asleep with Zig. We just -"

"Stop right there, honey." She cut me off, and I was suddenly afraid of what she was going to say next. "It's fine. You guys looked too cute - I didn't want to wake you."

I sighed of relief.

"Wait, you're okay with all of this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Wow, my mother might actually be _cool?_

She looked at me, smirking again. She put two pancakes on a plate, handing it to me.

"Well, both of your clothes were on so, yes I am okay with it." She giggled, and I gasped of shock. I sat down at the counter, and she followed.

"So, do you like him?" She whispered to me, looking over at Zig who was still peacefully sleeping on the couch. I looked at him too, smiling.

"Like no other person." I smiled, and she nudged me, giggling.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," she bit into her pancakes. "I knew you guys would end up together somehow."

"Well we aren't exactly dating yet, he hasn't asked me." It was so nice how interested my mother was in my life, instead of her yelling at me about falling asleep with him.

I knew I would end up telling her about the whole "scare" sometime or another, but not right now. Right now everything was perfect.

She looked over at him again.

"He's a cutie, that boy." She smiled.

He sure was.

oOo

My mother ended up driving Zig and I to school that day. Zig and I sat in the back seat, and I couldn't help but notice my mother eyeing us in the rear view mirror, smiling.

Zig grabbed my hand and interlocked it into his.

I can surely get used to this.

We arrived at Degrassi, and surprisingly I wasn't dreading school today. I could tell Zig was nervous for tonight, and I was too - too scared. This can all either go over very well, or very bad.

I prayed that it would all end well. I couldn't stand Zig being a part of this any longer. I wanted him out, I wanted Vince in jail, and I wanted to live my normal life again.

I saw Tristan a lot throughout the school day, and each time I saw him, he tried to come up to me and apologize. I wasn't focused on him right now - and quite frankly he was the last person I wanted to see.

Who knew if Tristan and I would be friends again - after what he did to me. He back stabbed me, told the biggest secret I had, and then had the nerve to do whatever he's doing with Miles, after knowing what Miles did to me.

He was basically setting himself up for failure - _Ha, have fun with the douche bag._

I shook it off, though. Screw them, I told myself. I had Zig, and that was all I needed.

oOo

**Awwww, ZAYA (cries because I love them so much)**

**So, do you guys think this plan will work, or backfire? I always leave you guys on cliff hangers - sorry :(**

**I know I kinda of make Miles a douche in this story, but that's not my intentions (I love Miles in the show - he's one of my favorite characters.) But it's only in this story.**

**Let me know how you guys liked the chapter :) feel free to PM me also if you have any questions, suggestions, anything! I reply to all :)**

**xoxoxo(added another xo because there's something new with these things every chapter).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooo this story may or may not be ending soon? I don't know yet, it might be ending in a couple chapters. BUT no need to worry, there's still a bunch of Zaya fics coming your way after this one if finished, PLUS some other ships on the show I enjoy :) **

**oOo**

(Maya's POV)

After being at school for what felt like days, I decided I needed some kind of girl time before everything went down tonight. I decided to meet Frankie at The Dot after school, where she told me all about her new relationship with Chewy.

She talked about his hair, his smile, his laugh, his body, his eyes, his body again. Typical Frankie. I also noticed how she was wearing a Power Squad jacket.

So Chewy _finally_ scored the girl, wow, _good for him._

"I just feel so...so happy, you know? He makes me feel so amazing." Frankie vented, smiling. Seeing her so happy definetly rubbed off on me, because I couldn't help but mush over her situation with her also.

We were interrupted by our waiter.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" the waiter came over. "Maya? Is that you?" The boys voice spoke.

It was Eli Goldsworthy.

"Eli!" I yelled, getting out of my seat and hugging him. I hadn't seen him since Cam's memorial, which I hardly got a chance to talk with him at.

Eli helped me when I was in my darkest days, after Cam had killed himself. He'd been the unlucky one to find Cam's...well...dead body. He needed someone to talk to also, so we both helped each other out.

He hugged me back, and I went back into my seat.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the memorial, it was a _mad house_ there." Eli apologized.

"No no no, it's fine. I didn't know you worked here?" He shrugged.

"Eh, I need some cash. School costs money, sadly. I'm on break from school for a couple months." I wondered if him and Clare were still together. I hardly talked to the seniors at all, except sometimes Alli. I decided not to ask him - in case they weren't.

He went off with our orders, and Frankie continued going on and on about Winston. I listened to every detail. I needed this time, some girl time.

"So, you and Zig." Frankie grabbed my arm, waiting for a juicy story. I smiled, giggling a bit. "So there_ is_ something with you guys!" Frankie hit my arm playfully.

"Well, nothings official yet. But I think it _could_ be?" She squealed in her seat.

I wondered if she knew about Miles being, well, gay. Who even knew if he was gay. He could have been just experimenting.

Why not bring it up? I mean, Tristan told my biggest story, right?

I decided not to. After dating Miles for months, I knew how his family was - I knew how his dad was. If his dad found out about him _canoodling_ with a boy, who knows what he would do.

We sat for another hour, talking about boys, obviously. We also talked a little bit about school, she had to catch me up on everything since I was completely out of it lately.

I tried to stall as much as I could, before having to go home and face the nightmare - Vince. Eventually, she had to go. After she left, I paid the bill to Eli, and wrapped my jacket around my body, walking out the doors.

My phone buzzed.

_"8 o'clock tonight, in case Zig didn't tell you."_ The text read from Owen.

So this was really happening after all.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death.

oOo

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

I was scared shit less for tonight, and I hardly got scared.

Okay, that might have been a lie. Whenever it came to Vince I always got the chills. How that guy had so much power over everything, I will never know.

I hoped Owen knew what he was doing. If this all seemed to backfire, who knows what would happen. It all just seemed as if it was happening so suddenly. I hardly got a chance to breathe, to really think about the whole plan.

What I did know was that I would go through any obstacle to get out of this gang - to get out of Vince's control. Living at the Matlin's was dangerous - for both her and her mother. The thought of anything happening to them because of me made me sick. Maya's mom had been more of a mother figure to me than my mother ever was, sadly.

I was lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling when she came in. She looked like she just came back from outside, her cheeks being red from the cold. She quietly closed the door behind her, not to wake her sleeping mother on the couch. As soon as I tried to get up, she pushed me back down, cuddling into my chest.

"Hey," Was all she said, as she rested her face on my chest. I reacted by wrapping my arm around her small body.

Both her and I didn't say anything. We didn't have to - it was like we could read each others minds. Knowing I had her through all of this made the situation ten times better, I never actually had someone who cared about me this much.

Tori was a great girlfriend, don't get me wrong. She was demanding, and almost all the time ranting on about something I was doing wrong, or complaining about how I didn't take her out on cute dates, or lived up to her so called "relationship goals", but she was still a pretty good girlfriend.

Damon and I were good friends throughout freshman year, soon faded after I got involved with Vince in the summer. I had never understood our friendship after that. He had bought from me numerous times, saving my ass.

My family had always been messed up. We grew up on a very tight budget, living paycheck after paycheck. After my dad left us, we were living off a one pay check family, which was hardly anything. My mother did work hard though, from working 24-hour shifts and trying to raise my little brother and I. What I never understood was why she kicked me out so suddenly.

She was my mother, and she left me hanging by myself.

Basically everything I had in my life was dust. Everything disappeared after I got involved with Vince, even before that.

But somehow - something brought Maya and I back together.

I snuggled her closer to me, and suddenly the feelings of wanting more got _stronger_.

She had to be reading my mind - she somehow had to get into my mind to catch the memo, because in the blink of an eye she was straddling on my sides, her mouth kissing almost everywhere on my neck. I reacted by grabbing her hips, squeezing down gently. She brought her lips to mind, her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

She sat up, taking off her hoodie and shirt in one swoop, leaving her in only her bra.

My _god_ she was so beautiful.

I had gotten pretty good at unhooking the bra fast, after all the practice I had. I flipped her over, kissing every inch of her, leaving hickeys along the way to "mark my territory". She moaned after every bite I bit down, driving me even more crazy.

She ripped my shirt off, fiddling with my belt to my pants. I helped her out, and under me she managed to pull my pants half way down.

Being exposed to Maya wasn't anything to be worried about. I felt so comfortable around her, and I knew she felt the same way.

She then brought her hand to my side drawer, managing to open it and grab a condom out of the box I had bought a month ago when we were having sex. She handed it to me, nodding.

I looked at her for a second, straddling myself on both sides of her on my knees.

"Are you sure?" I asked, breathing heavily. She nodded her head.

"I'm positive."

I looked at the door, which was closed and locked. I realized her mother was just outside the room, down the hall way sleeping in the living room.

"What about your mom?"

She looked at the door, and then back up at me, smirking.

"We will just have to try hard to stay quiet."

Ha, yeah. _As if._

oOo

She had fallen asleep shortly after we finished, which was usual for her. I could tell she had a long day. I, myself though, could not sleep for the life of me. She rested her warm cheek on my chest, and I could hear her breathing start to slow as she fell deeper into sleep. I rubbed her head, which she loved, I knew because every time I would stop rubbing it when we would cuddle or sleep, she would get upset and tell me to continue.

I did hear her phone buzz on the nightstand though, and I somehow managed to reach and grab it without her waking up.

It was from Katie.

I decided not to read it, I didn't want to invade her space. I did get a glance at the time though, 5:12.

_Great_, I had three more hours of peace before all hell broke loose.

I lay there, Maya fast asleep. I decided not to wake her up just yet, since she looked so peacefully, and so adorably sleeping.

I wondered if her mom knew about all of this.

I wondered what would happen if her mom found out about anything. About the pregnancy scare, about the whole gang stuff. I figured she didn't, if she had known that I could have gotten Maya pregnant, I probably wouldn't be living here anymore.

She had soon woken up an hour later, by the sound of her phone going off. It was her mom texting her, asking what we wanted for dinner.

I don't think either of us can hold down a meal right now.

oOo

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

It was 7:25, we would be leaving to meet Vince in about thirty minutes.

The thought of even seeing that man's face made me want to hurl.

It had all worked out perfectly, which I was surprised by. Vince had texted Zig, like usual, asking him to meet up with him and his guys at 8, exactly when Owen and his guys were available to do all of this.

Some part of me was telling myself, this is all going to work out, the cops will catch Vince and his guys in the act, and Vince would get arrested and hopefully never see the outside world again.

But the other part was scared to death that this would backfire.

I stood in front of my mirror, looking at myself. I had chosen all black attire. Black skinny jeans, a gray tank top and a black leather jacket. I chose my black combat boots too, and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail.

I wondered what Zig was thinking right now in his room.

We somehow managed to get our way out of having dinner, our excuse being finals the next day, and we had to study all night. Our excuse for leaving the house tonight was to go over to Tristan's house to study, since my mom had no idea that Tristan and I weren't friends anymore.

How my mom believed us in every single lie we told, I will never know.

I called Owen, telling him we would be ready in about twenty minutes. Bianca had been texting me for the past hour, helping me build the courage to go through with this.

Bianca's story was heartbreaking - I can't imagine having to go through all of that, seeing someone get shot, having to give herself to a guy like Vince just to keep Drew safe.

I knew that I would probably do the same thing to keep Zig safe if I was in her position two years ago.

If I were to imagine my life five months ago, I _definitely_ wouldn't have imagined it to be like it is now. Five months ago, I was dating Miles, Tristan was my partner in crime, my grades were about as great as great could be.

But honestly, I wouldn't give anything back. Somehow, all of this lead to being with Zig, and he was truly what I wanted.

My body shivered as I looked at myself in the mirror. As much as I didn't want to show it - for Zig's sake - I was scared. So scared, probably more scared than I was when I thought I was pregnant.

There was no backing out now - the plan was set. The cops were ready, Bianca was ready, I don't know about Zig, but I'm guessing he's as ready as he will ever be.

I knew I was ready also, to kick Vince's ass right to where he belongs.

oOo

The walk to the "alley way", which I like to call the Alley Way to Hell, was full of anxiety. Zig talked everything ever to me again, what I should do. He specifically told me, more like ordered me, to stay behind him at all times, and to hardly say a word.

I nodded my head, but there was no way in hell I would stay silent. This might be the last time I see Vince, ever, and I have just a couple words to say to that son of a dick bag before he leaves forever.

"So Owen knows we left," Zig continued on, trying to catch his breath from walking so fast. "Him and the cops are staying behind, a couple streets down for the next ten minutes, before they come a little closer. Their lights will be off, completely undercover."

I listened to every word he said, paying close attention.

"So when will they actually come in the scene?" I vigorously asked. I could see my breath, it was so cold out. Wearing a leather jacket probably wasn't the best idea, but if you are about to do something bad ass, you minus well look like a bad ass, right?

"When Vince get's super angry, which he will. Like I said, just stay behind me, okay? I told Tiny to stand by you, not making it noticeable that he's on our side."

I nodded in response. I knew Zig was surprised about how strong I was through all of this. I shocked myself too, actually.

I kept replaying the plan over and over in my head, scared I would forget. Owen had told us exactly which angle to stand, so we wouldn't be in the "line of fire" he said. I was still so shocked on how much Owen had actually grown up, he was a man now.

Much more manly than his brother, _mhm._

The dreadful walk down that _freaking_ alley way was even more dreadful than ever before. We were soon met by Vince, and his four guys behind him. Tiny looked at Zig, and Zig looked back.

"I see you brought your little girlfriend, eh?" Vince smiled as we approached, all of his focus on me. I stuck my hands into my pockets as we stopped walking.

Zig stopped walking, stuck his hands in his pockets, his entire body facing Vince. He tilted his head to his side a bit.

"Hello, Vince."

**oOo**

**DUN**

**DUN **

**DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**I'm so mean, I apologize. I always leave you guys on cliff hangers. It's not my intentions?**

**Okay - maybe it is.**

**LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS, IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER :-)**

**as always,**

**oh ex oh ex (xoxo)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So... I hope you enjoy, lovelies :) I felt bad...I hate leaving y'all on cliffhangers. Okay maybe I love doing it. I'm not THAT mean okay? Next chapter will be up sometime soon, based on the reviews I get :)**

oOo

"Hello Vince," Zig smirked. He was awfully close to Vince. Vince's 3 guys stood behind him, and Tiny stood beside me. I'm guessing Vince had thought Tiny would hurt me in some way.

Vince took his focus off of Zig and looked at me. His eyes glared into mine, making me almost breathless - like I would pass out.

Those eyes could probably kill someone.

I felt so small. This was the feeling I promised myself I would not feel tonight. I was supposed to be brave, strong, confident. That was the complete opposite of how I felt at this moment. It was like his glare was controlling me, my every move. I could feel my heart skip beats, as my breath got faster.

"Tiny, take her away." Vince scowled. Tiny looked at me, then back at Vince. Tiny put his hand on my elbow, gently.

"No," Zig scowled back, putting his hand on Tiny's arm, motioning him not to move. "Maya is staying."

I could feel Vince's anger rise, by the way he was breathing. Vince didn't like taking orders, he was the general, he was the boss. I looked at Tiny, trying to read his face of any signs on what we would do next. I could tell he was scared, but he had to hide it.

I looked down at my clock. Just four more minutes, four more minutes until this was all over. Until Vince was finally locked away.

"_Ooo_," Vince laughed, backing up from Zig. "Someone is a little demanding today,_ ay_?"

Vince's smile soon faded. It was like in a matter of seconds he would just blow up.

"I'll let you play it your way this time, Ziggy. Your_ whore_ can stay with you." He laughed again. I threw him a glare.

"Don't fucking call her that." Zig began raising his voice. I was shocked by Zig's words, I could tell the anger was building up in him too. My heart warmed a bit, feeling a bit more safer with Zig being there.

"Zig," I whispered, trying to get him to calm down before anything bad could happen.

_Smooth and easy_, Owen told us. Take this all easily, tell him we are done, get Vince a little mad. And I could tell Vince was already angry, and we still had four more minutes to stall.

"What brings you my way, Zigmund?" Vince asked, taking a cigarette out of his coat pocket.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have been bringing me here every single night?" Zig shot back. Vince looked at him, shocked. But he didn't look mad, he looked more convinced.

"But not anymore." Zig finished, moving closer to Vince.

My heart began racing. Slow and easy, slow and easy I kept saying in my head, hoping Zig could magically read my mind. I looked at Tiny in my side view, and he looked back, not letting go of my grip. He tightened his grip on my elbow, giving me a signal to not say anything at this moment.

Vince was shocked, I could tell. He threw his cigarette on the ground.

"Not anymore?" Vince chuckled. "We've already went down this rode, Zigmund."

"Yeah well," Zig walked closer to Vince. "I think we've reached the dead end of that road, Vince." I could feel Tiny sigh beside me.

Vince laughed, again.

"Are you breaking up with me, Ziggy?" Vince chuckled again, putting out his lip. Zig wasn't all about laughing and jokes right now. The anger rose in him, I could see. Vince eyed him, and the way they were so close. "What made you change your mind?" He asked again.

"I'm done with being pushed around by you. You've made my life a living hell." Zig yelled. Vince backed up.

"Did little Maya over there," Vince pointed at me. "Did she convince you to do this? Did you tell her about all of the dirty business that went down all summer?"

"Leave her out of this, Vince." Zig dangerously shot back, his voice shaking.

"You should know me by now, Zig." Vince stepped closer to Zig, making my heart skip a beat again. "I don't take orders."

Zig looked behind for the first time, at me and Tiny. I gave him a scared look, still trying to appear strong.

What was I doing? I was standing in the back behind Tiny like a scared little kid. That was not why I came here tonight.

So I made the mistake of standing up for myself - for Zig.

"You think you're so sly, Vince," I got myself out of Tiny's grip, and I could hear Tiny whisper shit under his breath. Zig eyed me. "You know, you've got arrested how many times?" Vince glared at me again, with those eyes. I wasn't going to let him scare me again. "You stand around street corners, getting people to sell drugs for you, you're hiding from the police. How does that in any way make you the boss of anything?" Zig was shaking his head at me, giving me the signal to just stop.

But I wasn't going to. Vince continued to glare at me, still having his body facing exactly at Zig.

"You're going to let Zig go, continue on with his life. Because he actually has a future - unlike you." I was proud of myself, for finally standing up. And to be honest it felt good to get that out.

Until there was suddenly a gun being pointed at my head.

"Back up, princess. Back up _now_." Vince ordered me. I looked at Zig, who's face was filled with horror.

"Vince, stop now." Zig ordered. I backed up, back in Tiny's grip. "Put the gun away, Vince."

Vince glared back at Zig. This was no longer jokes to Vince, this was business.

"Shut your mouth," the gun was no longer pointing at me, it was pointing at Zig.

_Come on, Owen. Come now, please._

I could feel the sweat on my palms and forehead. I could feel the tears in my eyes, seeing that gun pointed at Zig.

Vince looked like he was going to kill him.

"You think this is some game!?" Vince yelled, more like screamed. "Are you stupid, Zig!? Because I think you are," Vince continued yelling. All the sudden I saw something fall out of his pocket, it was a can of something. It had a little red light blinking, it began blinking when it hit the ground.

I couldn't quiet tell what it was, since it was pretty small. I looked at Zig, whom was still turned around, who didn't seem to notice.

Vince continued yelling at Zig, putting a gun to his head. I couldn't get my eyes off of that tiny red blinking thing, I called it. I nudged Tiny, trying not to make it noticeable. When Tiny looked at me, I put my focus on the thing that fell out of his pocket.

Tiny's face dropped.

"Oh god," Tiny whispered under his breath, grabbing my grip again.

"Zig," Tiny said, quietly. Zig nor Vince heard Tiny, though.

All the sudden, Tiny had his grip on my arm and began taking tiny steps backwards. I looked at my watch again.

60 more seconds.

"Zig," Tiny repeated, his voice beginning to shake. All the sudden Vince stopped yelling at Zig and looked at Tiny and I.

"Shut the hell up Tiny," Vince yelled, and Tiny froze.

"You have two choices, Zig." Vince continued to yell. "You can leave here with little Blondie and pretend none of this happened, or I can kill both of you right here right now."

I was crying by now. So many things were happening at once. The little red blinking thing began blinking faster as it processed, there was a gun to Zig's body, there was 20 more seconds left until Owen said he would come.

I tried slowing my breath but that didn't help.

"You won't kill me," Zig laughed. "You won't!"

Vince backed up, laughing. He kept backing up.

"Oh my god," Tiny whispered under his breath again, and I looked up at him.

"Think again, smartass."

Just like that, there was a huge exploding noise. Before I heard it, Tiny grabbed my body and began running, and in almost a half second, our ears were filled with a huge explosion. Tiny fell, causing me to fall out of his grip.

Smoke began filling my lungs.

oOo

I opened my eyes a couple seconds later, after I felt my head fall on the road. I couldn't quiet tell out what was happening, all I could see was smoke and red and blue lights.

"Get down, get down!" Was all I heard, and after that was just all loud noises. I sat up, trying to tell out where I exactly was. Tiny lay right by me, just opening his eyes.

"Tiny," I cried as he sat up. I then could tell that I could hardly talk, as the coughing began to start from all the smoke.

I rubbed my eyes, and I could see about eight cops, and I could see one guy in one of the cops grasp. I looked up to see a helicopter hovering over us.

I could hear or see hardly anything.

I continued on coughing, trying to come back to focus.

After a second, I got myself to actually stand up. I could see Owen handcuffing Vince against the wall. I made eye contact with Vince.

It was a look that I will never be able to get out of my mind.

My mind went from Vince, to Zig. I looked around, not seeing him anywhere.

Until I did see him, laying down.

I ran over to him, and fell down to my knees.

He was completely laying down, with blood all over his shoulder. Vince had shot him in the arm.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I cried, taking my jacket off and putting it on his arm.

I was in a state of panic.

I then realized his eyes were closed.

"Zig," I shook his arm lightly.

No response.

"Zig, wake up. The cops got Vince, Zig." I cried again.

No response once again.

_Oh my god._

"_Zig_, come _on_." I cried, shaking his body now. "Zig wake up."

He was completely motionless.

My heart completely sunk, and by sunk I really mean sunk. I couldn't breath as I looked down on Zig, whose eyes were closed.

"Oh my god," I managed to get out, my breath almost completely lost. "No," I cried, My throat tightened and so did my chest.

This isn't happening right now.

I looked up, trying to get any help from anyone. Not one of the cops noticed what had happened since there was so much smoke.

"SOMEBODY!" I screamed throughout my cries. "SOMEONE HELP US."

I kept shaking him, as the tears rushed out of my eyes.

No response.

**oOo**


	21. Chapter 21

_This isn't happening right now._

_I looked up, trying to get any help from anyone. Not one of the cops noticed what had happened since there was so much smoke._

_"SOMEBODY!" I screamed throughout my cries. "SOMEONE HELP US."_

_I kept shaking him, as the tears rushed out of my eyes._

_No response._

_oOo_

I paced back and forth in the hospital lobby. I wasn't alone, Bianca had been with me. She sat down, with her face buried in her hands. She was thinking about something to do. What do you even do when this happens? Wait around, cry, worry?

I couldn't even think about sitting. I wasn't thinking about anything.

Other than Zig.

This had to be some kind of rude nightmare. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was waiting to be awoken already - in Zig's arms, this couldn't be real.

My hands were sweating, my body was sweating. My face felt so swollen from crying, but I couldn't help it. Every single nurse who came out to the lobby - I ran to, asking for information. No one knew anything. Not one nurse could give me an answer other than a worried look.

I was so nauseous. Bianca had tried to calm me down, more than once but nothing worked. She was in the same state, nervous as hell. She still tried to comfort me in some way, hugging me, holding my hand, but nothing could help this pain, the thought of Zig dying.

I ran up to the lobby desk.

"Zig Novak, any information on him?" I blurted out to the nurse behind the table.

"Now miss, you just asked this two minutes ago. We have no information to tell at this moment, considering you aren't family." The nurse assured me for the 5th time that night. I sighed, continuing to cry. She rolled her chair backwards, getting out of it and coming around to where I was standing.

She took my hands and sat me down, as I let out my sobs harder. She rubbed my back, and Bianca did the same.

"I can't promise you anything, sweetie. But I can promise that we will try to save him, okay?" I could hardly hear any of her words through my sobs.

oOo

30 minutes had passed since we got to the hospital, Bianca and I. The nurse finally agreed on letting me go on the floor Zig was on, but I still couldn't go into the room.

I sat in the waiting room on floor 3, my face in my hands. Bianca was down the hall, making a million phone calls. Doctors were in and out of his room, there were so many doctors on this floor, and they all seemed to be going into his room at one point. Not one of those doctors could say ONE thing to me, couldn't they tell how torn I was right now?

I raised my head when I heard someone calling my name from down the hall.

My mother was crutching as hard and fast as she could down the hall towards me. I ran to meet her half way.

When we got closer to each other, I opened my arms. "Maya, what the hell is going on?!" My mom cried, bringing me into her embrace. Her crutches fell to the ground.

I cried into her shoulder, my entire body shaking as my mom tried to keep a good grip of me without falling.

"I don't know what I'm doing, mom." I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my head.

When we parted I saw the worry in her eyes.

"Maya Matlin you tell me what's going on right now, young lady." She yelled, picking up her crutches.

We walked over to the seats and I spilled everything to her. Everything about the gang, about how he'd been in it since the summer, how I knew about it. She was crying by the end of me explaining it to her.

"Maya, why didn't you tell me?" She rubbed her temples. "You two are way too young to deal with this stuff. Why on earth did you keep such a _dangerous_ situation from me!?"

"Please don't yell at me right now," I cried. "We both panicked, I thought you would kick him out like his mom did."

"Are you serious, Maya!?" She realized she was yelling again, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Maya, you could've gotten killed."

I sobbed harder.

"And now, Zig is in there, fighting for his life and I'm out here unscarred." My mom brought my face to her shoulder, and I continued getting her shirt wet with my tears.

My entire world was crumbling down.

"Maya!" I heard someone call my name from down the hall. I raised my face to see Owen running down the hall, still in his uniform.

"Maya," he said again as he tried to catch his breath. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Are you Owen?" My mom scowled. Oh god.

"Yeah, Officer Owen." he assured her.

"So you're the man who decided to help my daughter and Zig, without saying _one_ word about telling me!?" She yelled, trying to get up.

"Mom," I sighed. She looked down at me, seeing how hurt I was and how much I didn't want a fight.

Owen stayed silent, unsure of what to say. She shook her head, rubbing her temples again and whipping the tears off of her face.

"I'm just gonna go," She pointed to the front desk, sniffling. "I'm going to go try to talk to those nurses. Maybe they know something."

She crutched away, leaving it to only be Owen and I.

"What the hell is going on?" He gasped, sitting by me.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." I whipped my face, but there was no use, because the tears would keep coming.

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself, and then he wrapped his arm around me. "I was too busy getting Vince that I didn't even realize how hurt Zig was."

"I can't believe this is happening right now," My shoulders shook. "He has to be okay, Owen. He has to be." I looked at him, and I could tell his tired eyes were tearing up also.

The floor was so compacted together, that I could hear my mother trying to talk to the nurses, the nurses continuing to tell her that they aren't certain what's going on yet.

My mom sure had an attitude.

Bianca came running up, hanging up her phone. "Owen," she yelled, greeting him with a hug. "How did everything go at the station?"

"That's irrelevant right now, we have Vince. What we need to worry about right now is Zig." He hugged her back. She looked down on her phone.

"Okay, I've been contacting everyone, and does this boy, like, not have a mother?" She yelled, looking down at her phone.

"Yes," A lady with dark brown hair with a kid in her arm came running down the hall way. "It's me."

I looked up at her, shocked. Out of the two years I've known Zig, I've never seen her, I've only heard stories of her. Her face looked tired, and her eyes looked red, I'm guessing from crying.

"Oh," Bianca replied, embarrassed.

"What's happening? Where's my son?" She cried, setting Zig's brother down on the chair. She ran up to the front desk where my mom was standing. "Where's my son!?" She cried. My mom eyed her.

"So_ you're_ Ms. Novak," My mom began. "Nice to actually meet you."

"And you are?" Ms. Novak asked.

"I'm the lady who's been taking care of your son the past two months." My mom shot back, obviously getting aggravated. She was already angered with the nurses before.

The nurse who had been talking to my mom looked at both of them, confused.

"Where the hell is my son?" Ms. Novak yelled again. The nurse tried to calm her down.

"He's in critical condition right now, Ms. Novak. We will let everyone know as soon as we know information."

Zig's mom rubbed her head, crying. I was shocked to see my mom hug her. Everyone needed to be there for each other right now.

oOo

We waited in the waiting for five more minutes. Everyone was silent, and everyone was crying. Bianca had been holding Zig's brother on her lap, my mom and Ms. Novak sat a few chairs down from us, my mom trying to help her. Owen sat next to me, with his face in his hands. I sat there completely speechless.

"Are you guys all here for Zig Novak?" A male doctor came up to us. Everyone stood up.

"Yes." We all said in unison. I ran up to the doctor.

"How is he?" I asked. He looked at me, then looked at everyone else.

"He's not doing so well," He sat down in the seat, and I just stared at him, still standing.

"Oh my goodness," Ms. Novak cried. "What's going on with my son."

I took a seat by him.

"He's unresponsive right now," he started. "He has some brain injury, from more than one thing. First off, he was standing pretty close to the explosive, causing his lungs to fill uncontrollably with toxins. He also hit his head pretty hard on the pavement."

"Is he alive?" My mom cried.

"Right now, he is." he sighed of relief. "But, there is no promises."

"What do you mean?" Owen scowled.

"Well, there's a chance he might not wake up."

There was a rude silence.

"Is there a good chance he will actually wake up?" Bianca asked for everyone, considering everyone was too busy crying to ask. The doctor looked at all of us.

"Not right now," He sighed.

His words caused me to loose my breath. I couldn't even feel the tears coming out of my eyes because I was so numb.

"We can have one person go back right now," he began again, as he stood up. "Only one."

I looked around, as everyone looked at each other. I stood up.

"I want to," I quickly said, whipping my face.

"And you are?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his girlfriend."

oOo

"I'm so sorry, Zig." I cried into his hand. I was sitting beside his bed, squeezing his cold hand. I never felt coldness on his hands, only warmth. This was the first time I felt them to be cold.

His shoulder was bandaged up, and his face looked so swollen. It wasn't the Zig I knew.

I was crying so hard, looking at him. His face looked dead - his eyes were shut, he didn't have his signature smirk on his face. His hair was pushed back all the way, and you could see some scarring on his face from when he fell.

The nurse came in.

"Shhh," she whispered to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't even look up at her, I couldn't get my eyes off of him.

I finally looked up at her, helpless. She was tearing up too.

"What's going on with him?" I cried, looking back at him.

"He's completely unresponsive right now, but his heart is still beating, weakly though. He was way too close to that explosive. He hardly had oxygen for a long time." She sighed.

I couldn't help but blame myself. If I just opened my big mouth, told him to back off. Or run up to Vince and fight him for the gun. I could have done something, but instead I stood in the back like a scared little girl.

"How are you feeling, physically? I could see you fell, also." She pointed to my neck, and I hadn't even noticed it had a huge scar on it.

"I'm fine," I whispered, looking at Zig, gently resting my hand on his hard face. "He's so _cold_," I cried.

"His heart rate is getting slower," the nurse looked at the monitor.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Could be good, could be bad." She replied. She looked at me, seeing how hurt I was. "I'll give you a second," she whispered, walking out the room.

I stared at his cold face, praying he would just open his eyes already. He had an oxygen mask on, I saw the nurse put it on and take it off a couple times. I once heard that sometimes people in a coma can hear you, but I didn't know if it was true or not.

"I don't know if you could hear me Zig," I paused, crying into his hand, trying to gain the strength to speak. "Please just wake up. I _need_ you," I sobbed between every word. "I need you Zig, I love you so much."

His face was motionless. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Remember after our first time, you held me close. You asked me if I was okay," I sniffled. "You asked me if I was okay during the entire time. And after we were done you told me how much you loved me." I rested my face on his arm, and I could smell him. It was his smell. "You are the only one...the only one who has ever loved me so much. All of the shit...all of the fucking shit I put you through, you _still_ love me."

I paused again.

"Oh yeah," I whipped my face, come on Maya, stop crying. "And that one time, we ditched school after Miles and I broke up, and you told me you could never," cue the sobs again. "you could _never_ stop caring about me."

Whenever I would cry, I knew Zig would just wrap his warm arms around me, hold me until it was okay. In this case, I was on my own in this room.

"Zig I need you. I don't know if I could - go on without you. You are my _everything,_ Zig. In this shitty world we live in, you are that beacon of light, you are the one amazing thing in my life. I can't live without that, without _you_ Zig."

I didn't even know what else to say, I just cried into his cold arm. My entire body was numb, I don't even remember feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the same nurse.

"Time's up, sweetheart." She said. I asked her if I could see him again, and she said it was a possibility, considering how he was doing. I looked down at his face again, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, you scoundrel." I touched his hand again, before walking out.

As I walked out, I saw Tiny standing in the hall way, alone. He was a little away from where everyone else was, but I couldn't help but run and hug him.

"Tiny," I fell into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around me, and I could tell he was crying also. We worked pretty hard keeping ourselves balanced.

"What's going on? Is he okay? I didn't want to ask your mom or anything, I don't know if she want's to see me." We parted.

I explained everything that was going on, stumbling over my words. I brought him over to everyone else, and right when I got there, everyone stood up, asking how he was.

"How is he?!" My mom managed to stand up, Ms. Novak right beside her.

"He's...he's there, but he's not really...here." I tried to explain, as I whipped my face. Tiny sat beside Bianca, who still had Zig's brother on her lap.

Ms. Novak sat again, trying to hold back more tears. She put her face in her hands, as my mom rubbed her back.

I sat in between Bianca and Owen, resting my arm on the arm rest.

Everything that could possibly go wrong in my life was happening. I felt like I had to throw up. My leg kept shaking, and I could feel the anxiety attack coming. I often got them, when there was too much going on.

Owen noticed, and put his hand on my arm, trying to calm me down. I looked at him, he looked tired.

"Owen, you should go home and try to get some rest." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

I looked over at Zig's brother. He was too young to realize what was going on. He rested his head on Bianca's chest, asleep. I forgot how late it was - it was almost midnight. Bianca had been crying, but she looked tired too.

I got up, and sat down by my mother, and rested my head on her shoulder. I could feel the tears coming again, but my face hurt too much to even think about crying again. She put her hand on my cheek.

"It's okay, baby." She whispered.

"No it's not." I whispered.

Everyone was inconsolable. No words we said to each other would make anyone feel better. A teenage boy was dying, a son was dying, a best friend was dying, my boyfriend was dying.

How could anyone be okay?

oOo

Ten minutes passed, and it was only Ms. Novak and I in the waiting room. My mom had went down to the cafeteria to get coffee, and Owen and Tiny went along. Bianca offered to drop his brother off at his grandmothers house, and stop by my house to get some things for me, since I would be here all night.

"Now tell me, why in the world would someone want to do this to my son?" Ms. Novak broke the silence. I looked over at her, shocked, unsure of what to say.

"Vince isn't a good guy," She cut me off after I said that.

"Yeah _hell_ he isn't a good guy. Zig was crazy to even communicate with him,"

I felt the anger rise in me. This was not the time to talk about this.

"Did you ever consider that maybe he did it to help you out?" She looked up at me.

"Are you blaming this on _me_!?" She shot back.

"He saw how badly you were struggling, he had no idea it would get this bad." I shot back, this was not going to be good. She made the mistake to bring this up to me at this time.

"Yeah, he was stupid enough to make this mistake."

"Excuse me?" I stood up, and she stood too. "I'm sorry, but did you also consider even thinking about the fact that kicking him out of your house was also a _stupid mistake?!_" I put me hands up for defense. "I mean, you left him on the streets, with those guys, where he could have gotten killed."

"_Oh my god_," she threw her arms up.

"Do you even realize how dangerous these gangs are? You kicked him out so you and your other son would be safe, you put your own safety first and not your _own_ sons."

"Don't even tell me that," she got close to me, pointing her pointer finger at me. "Don't even tell me I didn't care about my own son."

"_Clearly_ you didn't!" I began raising my voice, and I was crying again. "This all could have been fixed already, but you kicked him out, leaving him on the streets, thinking oh, someone, being me and my _single mother_, will just take him in, hopefully."

She glared at me, it looked as if she was going to slap me. I couldn't blame her to be honest. I was sort of being a bitch at the wrong moment in time, but I couldn't control myself. I was too emotionally unstable.

She grabbed her purse, whipped her face, and stormed away to the bathroom. I thought about following her, and apologizing. But I didn't have the energy to do it, I felt guilty.

oOo

Hours had passed, it was four in the morning. I sunk into the waiting room chair, crying on and off. I couldn't even think about sleeping right now. Bianca had went home to my house, where she stayed the night there with my mother. Owen sunk into his chair next to me, falling in and out of sleep. He offered to stay with me, and make sure I was alright. Ms. Novak stubbornly sat on the other side of the waiting room, I couldn't blame her though. Tiny sat a couple seats away from Owen and I, completely motionless.

You could say I was uncomfortable, but that was the last thing on my mind. My eyes were so heavy, but I couldn't fall asleep, knowing Zig was in that room fighting for his life. I would often get up, just to stand in front of the closed door of his room, just to feel somewhat close to him.

Owen forced me to eat a yogurt, which surprisingly I ate. And so I sat there, at four a.m., in the dark waiting room, with Owen by my side, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The entire hospital just felt silent and eerie. Some lights were on, some nurses walking back and forth to rooms.

Zig remained the same - unresponsive.

oOo

**UGH THE AGONY. This chapter was definitely the hardest chapter to write, considering I have no idea about these medical things, so if something is false (false info) my apologies. I tried to portray Maya's sadness as much as I could throughout this. ALSO, I know, I made Zig's mom a complete bitch in this haha! I'm still kinda mad she kicked him out though. **

**Ugh, so emotional. Will Zig be okay?**

**We shall see...**

**If you want more, make sure to review :) **

**xe ho (it was supposed to be xo backwards but)**


	22. Chapter 22

(MAYA's P.O.V.)

We were all sitting in the waiting room, all 7 of us. Owen, Bianca, Ms. Novak, Zig's brother, my mom, Tiny and myself. It was 3 in the afternoon, everyone was just so tired. We had been up for more than 24 hours, in and out of sleep, living off hospital food, which by the way, is terrible.

I told myself I would not leave that waiting room once, I didn't care. I was staying there until the doctor's had answers for us, that weren't just "he's doing the same".

I wouldn't leave. Nope.

It looked like I was the one dying. My face was all puffy and red, after crying so much.

Everyone's attention rised when the doctor came out. Everyone stood up.

"What's going on?" Ms. Novak frantically asked.

The doctor sat down, taking his glasses off.

"What's happening?" I slowly asked, sitting down by him. He rubbed his forehead.

_No. Please no._

"Everyone," he began.

_No._

"I'm so sorry."

_No, no._

"He's gone."

oOo

The next thing I remember was waking up, screaming. I was sitting in a waiting room chair, in the dark. I couldn't stop screaming, the tears were coming out faster than ever. My vision was blurry.

Next thing I knew, Owen's arms were wrapped around me.

"Maya," he yelled over my screaming and crying. "Maya, Maya you're okay...Maya you're having a nightmare!" He took me into his arms, holding my head to his chest. Tiny ran over to me, along with three other nurses.

It was 5 in the morning, the only people there was Owen Tiny and I, and Ms. Novak was somewhere in the hospital.

I cried into Owen's chest, trying to calm myself down. I felt nurses touching my shoulder, telling me I was okay.

It was a nasty nightmare indeed. It felt so real, I think it did because I was living in a nightmare.

Zig still wasn't responding to anything. It was like he was dead already, but his heart was still beating.

Owen held me for five more minutes as I let everything out. I couldn't be more thankful for him, although I know he blamed himself for everything that happened.

oOo

It was about 9 in the morning, my mom and Bianca finally showed up from my house. Tiny had gotten calls from his mom, telling him he should come home and rest, but he refused to leave. We all sat down, like usual, just thinking.

I hadn't touched my phone at all. It was in my back pocket, but I didn't care to look at it. I didn't care about anything else but Zig.

God, how I just wanted him to wake up already. This seriously could not be real, this had to still be some long nightmare. For once in my long, long life, I thought I had something amazing - Zig. God couldn't just take that away from me, right?

Well...he did once.

I was brought back to my attention when I saw a blonde with red pants sprinting down the long, hospital hall. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, but I knew who it was.

It was Tristan.

My first instinct was to get up and run into his arms, and so I did. I completely forgot about all the shit happening between us, all of that didn't matter at this moment. I needed that hug - more than anything.

And so he brought me into his arms, holding me up.

"I left school, Maya." He cried into my shoulder. "Everyone was talking about it, and I dropped everything and came here."

We separated, and I looked at him.

"I'm ending things with Miles," he began. "You're way more important than him."

I shook my head, but he put his finger up in defense.

"Not right now - we aren't talking about it right now. Come here," he pulled my body to his again, wrapping his arms around me.

"How is he?" He said into my shoulder. All I did was shake my head, continuing to get his shirt wet with tears.

"I don't know," I whispered, separating myself from him again. "No one knows - no one seems to know anything here. He's just...gone. He's hardly here." I frowned. He stood there, shaking his head.

"Whoever did this to him..."

Right then, Owen came up behind us.

"Owen?" Tristan asked, confused. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Owen shook his head - not now, he mouthed. We walked over to the chairs again, and I sank into mine.

"Hi," Tristan held his hand out to Tiny, taking a seat. Tiny didn't even look at him. "Nice to meet you," Tristan continued.

Tiny looked at him, and looked away.

"He's just...don't even bother." I mouthed to Tristan, and Tristan shook his head and shook it off.

I could tell Tiny was in a really bad state, but then again who wasn't? He was just in a state of...I don't know - shock, anger. I didn't realize how close of friends they were until all of this happened. Zig always told me that Tiny practically saved his life, making sure Vince didn't end up killing him.

Well now Vince might have actually killed him.

Tristan shook his head, looking down at his phone.

"Everyone keeps texting me," he began. "Literally every single person is talking about what happened in school,"

"How do they even know everything that happened?" Bianca asked.

"I saw a couple guys being interviewed while I was on my way here, a couple of my guys." Owen replied, rubbing his chin. He had scruff on his face, he looked like hell - tired.

I hardly listened to anything that they were saying - I was too focused on my nightmare. It was like it shook something inside of me. I only had two nightmares about someone dying - one being my sister when I was seven, which I guess at the time wasn't a nightmare to me.

The other being about Cam, a week after he died.

oOo

Eight hours passed, and all we did was sit in the waiting room. There was pacing back in forth, walking down to the cafe, a million nurses telling us the same thing over and over again.

_"Still not responding to anything."_

My mom tried to get me to go home, take a shower and sleep. But I refused to leave that hospital. She didn't bother fighting with me, being the state I was in.

Owen sat beside me. Everyone else was down at the cafe, and typically I decided not to go. Owen agreed to stay with me, he wouldn't leave my side.

It was just us, sunk into our seats. Everything was silent, except the sound of the mini television on the news channel hanging on the wall, some nurses.

"Maya," Owen began, looking at me. I looked back. I saw his face turn.

He began to cry.

"This is all my fault," he cried. "I should have thought this through more, I shouldn't have put the poor kid through all of that. Obviously that...that son of a bitch Vince would do something."

I took his arm, squeezing it.

"How am I - how am I supposed to be a cop, when I might have killed a teenager? _I_ put him in danger, thinking he wouldn't get hurt. What the hell was I thinking, Maya?!"

I squeezed his arm again.

"Owen, this _wasn't_ your fault," I sighed, trying to hold back my tears. "It wasn't."

I had no idea what else to say but that. I knew it wasn't his fault, he tried to help us. It was Vince, all of this was Vince.

He swallowed. "I swear, I swear when all of this is over, I'm going down to that station - jail cell, whatever - and I'm beating the living shit out of that guy."

"Well count me in on that plan," I agreed. We sat there in the waiting room, lost in our thoughts after that.

After a couple minutes of sitting there, my mom came back, but she brought someone with her.

Katie.

"Oh my god," I cried, jumping out of my seat and into my sister's arms. She grabbed me, rubbing my head. She cried into my shoulder.

"I'm here, Maya." She whispered into my ear. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Her hug brought me just a small spark of happiness. I hadn't seen my sister in months, and her embrace made me feel at home.

"Everything is going to be okay, My." She looked at me right in the eyes, whipping the tears off of my cheeks. She brought me in for another hug, and this time my mom managed to join us, and Owen got out of his seat, taking her crutches and making sure she didn't fall.

"My kids," my mom whispered. "All of them minus one."

She meant Zig.

oOo

I got out of my chair and walked over to his door, Zig's door. I looked through the mini window, only seeing Zig's bottom part of his body, and not his face. Oh, how I wanted to see his face. Even if it wasn't the face I saw two days ago, I just wanted to see it.

I looked around the hall, all of the nurses were focused on something else. I looked back at the crew there for Zig, all of them also focused on something else.

_Fuck it._

I slowly turned the knob, jumping into the room and closing the door silently after me. I turned around, and walked over to Zig.

Eyes closed, hands cold. Not the Zig I knew.

I sat down, putting his hand in mine. I kissed it, long. I huffed some air into his hands, warming them up.

"_God,_ Zig," I huffed. "You must be freezing."

I expected some smart remark back, but I remembered there wouldn't be.

I looked at his face, taking my other hand and gently brushing it on his cheek.

"Come on, Zig." I felt the tears coming. "Come on, baby. Wake up."

I looked at the door, which was closed. I was crazy to sneak into a room - that's like one of the worst things to do. But I didn't care, I needed to see him.

"You know, I was thinking - just thinking about old times, freshman year," I giggled to myself. "You with that long, _long_ hair." I looked at him, with wet eyes but I managed to put a smile on my face. "You always tell me how much you regretted that hair style, but I thought it was adorable."

The room was so silent, except the sound of my own voice and the beeps from the machines. I squeezed his hand.

"Remember when I was feeling down about myself, when Mo said I wasn't _sexy enough_ to sing a certain song for the band. I told you about it and you told me not to worry - I was sexy enough." I smiled again. "I was_ so_ confident after that - I got up there and did the song, blew the crowd away. Because _you_ gave me the strength to do it."

It was as if I blinked, and I felt some squeeze on my hand.

I wasn't dreaming, this was real. I swore I felt a squeeze on my hand which was in his. It wasn't me - it was him.

"Zig," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. "Zig, are you there?"

Nothing.

I sniffled, shaking the hair out of my face. God, it was so messy. I hadn't showered since yesterday morning.

"You know, your mom's here. So is your brother, and Tiny. Everyone is here, waiting for you." I looked at his face, for any sign of him being here.

I looked at the door again, and stood up from my chair. I put my leg on the bed, beginning to go in it. I situated myself so I was on the side of Zig, and I put my hand on his chest.

I cuddled into him, like I usually would. I couldn't help but cry into his chest, feeling his slow, slow heart beat.

I lied there for a good five minutes, shocked no nurses came in. I did see one at the door though, she must have saw me somehow. But she didn't come in, she walked away.

_No_ nurse, _no_ doctor, _no one_ could take me away from him right now.

I felt myself slowly drift to sleep, finally.

oOo

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

*Ringing Noise*

_All I heard was some ringing noise._

I opened my eyes, and I was looking up at the stars. Except, I couldn't see them, really, over some smoke. It was crazy how many stars were in the sky.

I then felt a sharp pain in my arm. I winced, grabbing it, feeling blood on my hand. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, for some reason.

"Oh my fucking..._Oh my god._" I winced, grasping onto my arm. Then I felt a hand on mine, removing my hand from my shoulder.

It was the worst fucking pain I ever felt in my entire life, the feeling of a hot towel going on it. I took my other hand, rubbing my eyes to see better.

"Zig..." I heard a voice speak. It was a boy voice - a familiar voice. "Zig, _come on_ buddy."

"Who - who are you?" I squinted my eyes - I couldn't seem to see the face above me.

It all came clear then.

"Cam?" I asked, and the teenager looking down on me nodded his head, whipping some blood off of his hand. "Cam, what the _hell?_ How are you-"

"Zig, you need to wake up." Campbell cried, putting more pressure on my arm, causing me to wince louder.

"Would you_ stop_ doing that!?" I cried, and Cam giggled a bit.

"You need to toughen up, man." He laughed, whipping his mouth on his hockey jacket.

"I don't think - I don't think you know what it feels like..." I winced again. "Going through what I am right now." I looked down at my arm, I had no idea how Cam was managing to look at it - touch it.

I had no idea how I was even talking to Cam.

"Trust me, I do." He replied.

I looked at him, and I saw the same Campbell I did last year.

"Cam..." I began, coughing. "Cam, I'm so...so sorry for the stuff I said to you. I was such a dick." I cried. He looked at me. "How - How are you here right now? W-where's Maya?" I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It was like I was glued to the ground.

"You're dreaming, but you need to wake up, Zig." He said, whipping his face. "You _need_ to wake up."

I looked at him, confused.

"Please, don't leave them - don't leave everyone who is here for you. Don't leave _Maya_."

He was crying now.

"Don't leave Maya, she _can't_ go through this again." I rested my head on the pavement, looking up at the stars again.

"Am - am I _dying?_" I finally asked. Cam nodded his head.

"Yes - you are. But you can stop it, you can wake up."

I looked at him, and then it all went black.

oOo

WHAAAAAAAAAT?

Oh lord, I had this idea since the beginning of the entire story.

As you can tell, I love Cam. I really wish he had more show time :( But I thought this worked perfectly in this chapter.

I KNOW, you guys want answers. And you'll get them...I promise.

Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM, if you want to see the next chapter :)

exexex ohohoho(I'm running out of ideas, why do I even add this at the end of everything?)


	23. Chapter 23

**it's been a while...BUT I'M BACK, BITCHES. (Okay, a little too Zoe Rivas there.)**

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

I was awoken by a hand gently rubbing my face. I didn't open my eyes at first, I lied there with my eyes closed.

I lied for for a couple seconds with my eyes closed, I wasn't going to open them - not _just_ yet. I lied there, pretending I was lying in my bed, Zig asleep with his arms around me, like usual. It made me sort of feel like I was home - safe and warm.

The feeling of being in his arms is like heaven - or so how I imagine heaven being. Being in Cam's arms was nice, being in Mile's arms was sweet, but nothing - and I mean nothing can compare to the feeling of being in Zig's arms.

A couple seconds later I opened my eyes, and I looked up and saw my mother. She was sitting down on the side of the bed, Ms. Novak on the other side, holding Zig's hand.

"Hi, sweetie." My mom whispered, touching my hand that lied on Zig's chest.

I looked up at Zig, whose eyes were still closed. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"My baby boy," Ms. Novak whispered, and then she looked at me. It was awkward - very awkward since our little fight.

"Sweetie why don't you come sit outside, Tiny, Tristan, and Bianca are out there. Go eat something." My mom said, rubbing my face again. I shook my head no. "For me, please." She said again.

And so I slowly got out of the bed, kissing Zig's cheek before I left. My mom followed me out of the room, and I helped her grab her crutches and walk down the hall.

"Where's Owen?" I asked as we walked down the hall, passing nurses on the way.

"He's at our house, I practically _forced_ him to go and shower and get some rest. That poor boy, hasn't slept in so long. We needed things at the house anyways."

I was welcomed by Tristan and Tiny by them standing up and giving me a hug. Bianca and Zig's brother were asleep on one of the chairs.

"How is he?" Tiny asked in the hug. I shook my head.

"Do you guys want to go down to the cafeteria?" I asked, grabbing the money my mom was offering to me. "For once I'm actually hungry."

"My mom is making me come home and shower," Tristan frowned. "I'll be back again tonight, though."

"Tris, it's okay. I love you." I hugged him again, and he left shortly after.

"I'm down for food," Tiny said, which made me giggle a bit. I nodded my head, and I found it silly how he held out his arm, motioning me to hook on to him.

I never knew how good of a guy Tiny was until now. He appeared to be dangerous the other times I was with him, which was when Vince was around. Tiny was actually a very amazing kid, and somehow him being here comforted me.

We sat down in the cafe with our trays. I got a pudding and an apple, and he got the same. We sat there at first in silence.

"How - What -" Tiny began stumbling on his words. "What does he_ look_ like?" He finally asked, and he looked worried, as if I would cry.

"It looks like he's sleeping, I guess. He's very pale." Tiny nodded, biting into his apple.

"Can I ask you something?" I broke in, nervous about what he would say. He nodded his head.

"Did you see any of this coming?"

He was silent at first, he was thinking. He put his apple down.

"With Vince, you really don't know what's coming at all. I mean, it wasn't _shocking_ - what he did. Zig isn't the only one he's hurt, he's hurt people way worse before." Tiny paused. "Zig and Vince were never really ever on the same page."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Zig - he has a good heart. I mean so do I - well I mean _I think I do._ But Zig could _never_ hurt someone, ever." He paused again. "Vince was going to make him shoot someone - to show if Zig was trustworthy. I took one look at Zig, and I knew he wouldn't. And he didn't do it, he couldn't."

"Was Vince upset?"

"Hell yeah, he was pissed. But he needed workers, Zig was the guy Vince always had his eye on. Zig was always the one Vince hassled with, messed with. I've seen them beat the living shit out of each other."

I raised my eyebrow, shocked.

"Zig won every fight with Vince, Zig was the only one who ever won against Vince. Vince got so mad one time, and he was going to kill him - actually kill him. I begged him not to," Tiny shook his head. "I begged him, _don't do it._ I got so much shit for it, he had every guy in that damn gang beat the living hell out of me for it. I did it though, I got through it, for Zig."

By the end of his story I was crying.

"But if there's one thing he would never give up - the one thing he would fight to the end for - is you. _God,_ I never heard him talk about a girl so much before."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow again, cueing him to go on.

"Even in the summer, when you were in Paris, oh _god_, all he did was talk about this girl with _blonde hair, beautiful eyes_. He told me, he told me he couldn't die, he couldn't leave this town. He had the opportunity to run - run far away from Vince."

"So why didn't he?" My voice shook.

"Because he promised some girl - some girl with blonde hair and beautiful eyes," he smiled at me. "That he would wait for her."

My heart dropped as I looked back on freshman year. Zig told me he would wait for me, wait for me to be ready for a relationship with him.

Cue the tears again.

Tiny grabbed my hands over the table, giving me a small smile.

"If I know anything, Zig will fight for his life. He will, and he will win." He nodded his head at me, and I nodded back.

oOo

Tiny and I got back up to the waiting room on floor 3. Bianca and Zig's brother were still sleeping, Owen sat next to them, looking just a bit better than he did the night before. My mother sat in a chair, sleeping. I didn't see Ms. Novak, though.

Tiny sat down by my mother.

"I'm uh - gonna go find Ms. Novak, okay?" I whispered to Tiny, and he nodded. I walked out of the waiting room, going up and down some of the halls a couple times, before I thought about going into Zig's room.

Finally, the nurses were letting people go in there - but only intermediate family. My mother got her way around the nurses, obviously. She was Margaret Matlin, she basically _owned_ everything. And the nurses knew they couldn't do anything to keep me out of that room, so they just kept letting me.

I was right - Ms. Novak was in there. She was sitting down, holding Zig's hand. She looked up when she saw me.

"Hi," I whispered, going onto the other side of Zig, grabbing Zig's other hand. Everything was silent at first, and awkward.

"You were right," she whispered, breaking the silence. "This is my fault."

I shook my head.

"No, it's not," I replied. "Please forgive me, Ms. Novak, for what I said yesterday. I was such a bitch to you."

She shook her head at me, whipping her face.

"I can't - I can't look at him without feeling such _guilt_." She began crying, and I went over to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"This is not your fault," I whispered, trying to get through without sobbing all over again. She grabbed the arms I wrapped around her, crying into them.

"I know in my heart, that Zig would forgive you for kicking him out," I said, pulling up a chair next to her. "I mean he had his doubts - but he still loved you, and his brother."

She looked at me, and gave me a small smile, taking my hands into hers.

"You're a great girl, you know that?" She smiled, and also got up out of her seat. "I should probably go back out, Bianca has been such a doll for watching my other son, Josh, for me. He probably wants me."

I nodded my head at she got out of her seat, getting up and giving her a small hug before she left. Ms. Novak was actually a sweet lady - even though kicking her son out of the house was not the smartest idea.

I looked back at Zig again - just me and you again.

I didn't talk at first, I just looked at him, thinking.

I knew this couldn't go on forever. I couldn't keep skipping school, I couldn't stay here for forever, waiting for him to wake up. I guess I was just hoping he would, but for the looks of it, it looks like he wasn't. The doctors said they couldn't tell - he was just unresponsive.

I knew I had to go back to school soon, I needed to go back home soon. My mom kept excusing me - knowing how torn I was. But I even knew that I couldn't be here for forever, no one could.

I would give anything - absolutely anything just for him to wake up. I felt some spark of hope at times, that he would just open his eyes. I had no idea what was going on with him - if he could hear anything, feel anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're the girlfriend?" The nurse whom was helping him the past few days said, smiling down on me. I nodded my head. "I could tell."

"Anything new?" I asked, and she slowly shook her head.

"Oh, how I wish I could tell you." She frowned, walking to the opposite side of the bed, feeling Zig's forehead. "I want him to wake up just as much as you do."

"How...how long can you be in a coma for?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Could be for a week, could be for a month, a couple months. Could be a year."

Her words sent shivers down my spine.

"A year?" I exclaimed, and she slowly shook her head.

"I don't know if that will be his case, necessarily. The doctors seriously do not know when or if he will wake up."

I frowned, grabbing Zig's hand.

"Please just wake up," I whispered into his hand.

It was at that moment I knew I felt it. I wasn't imagining it, I knew I felt it. A squeeze on my hand.

I gasped, and the nurse looked at me.

"His hand..." I skipped over my words. "His hand moved." I looked up at his face.

"_Oh_..." The nurse gasped, feeling Zig's pulse.

She then ran out of the room, calling for Dr. Frank, who was Zig's doctor.

"What..._what's going on?_" I cried, looking up at Zig's face again, grabbing his cheek.

"I think we have a miracle here." She smiled, running back over to Zig, and then Dr. Frank ran in behind her.

"Zig... _I'm here_." I whispered, stroking his cheek. My heart was beating a mile a second, knowing this could actually be it - this could all be over.

I felt the tears come to my eyes.

At that moment - I saw his eye lids move, but not exactly open.

"Oh...oh my god." I cried.

"We need you out of here." The doctor told me, from the opposite side of me. It was like I could hardly hear him. "Maya," he whispered.

"What? Why?" I cried, not taking my eyes off of Zig. I then felt the nurse take my arm, pushing me back. "_What the hell_?"

She then began walking me out of the room, and you better believe I was fighting her.

She somehow managed to drag me out.

"Why...why can't I go in there!? My boyfriend is finally awake!" I yelled.

"He's going to be very confused, we can't have anyone but Dr. Frank in there right now." She explained. "I promise, the second he knows what's going on, I'll let you back in."

You can bet that I tried to fight my way through her, before Owen and Tiny finally grabbed me away from her, along with a couple of other nurses. I could feel my heart beating fast, as I tried to calm down my breathing.

"Zig...he's okay." I cried, happily. I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath. Owen dropped down with me, putting one arm around me and one arm on my thigh, trying to help me breath normally again. Tiny stood there, shocked. He was crying, but he was also smiling.

oOo

An hour later, after waiting impatiently in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, the doctor finally arrived at the waiting room.

"I have news," he begun. "Good news."

I stood up, smiling.

"Zig_ is_ indeed awake," you can bet there were so many sighs of relief. "We took some tests, it looks like there isn't much to no memory loss. He remembers what happened, but I can't promise you he will be fully awake when you see him."

Everyone nodded, anxious to get into his room.

"We can have one in at a time."

Ms. Novak was the first to go in, obviously. She brought Josh in with her, she was crying. I was so anxious to get in there, but at the same time, I didn't know what to say or do.

She was in there for a very short time, which was weird.

She came out, she was crying.

"He want's you, Maya." She looked at me, she looked torn. I wondered what had went down with them when she went in there, but I wasn't going to ask - I just wanted to see Zig.

I took a deep breath, before walking in.

Seeing him could easily be compared to seeing a loved one in the military for the first time in a while, I knew that because my uncle was in the military, whom I'm close with.

I ran over to his bed, taking Zig's hand.

"Hey," he began, his voice close to being gone.

"Zig," I cried to him, kissing his hand countless times, and then planting kisses all over his cheeks and lips. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." He weakily said, putting on a small smile.

I couldn't stop crying for some reason. Seeing him alive - was the most relieving moment I ever experienced.

"Are you okay?" He struggled to touch my arm, since his arm had been shot.

"I'm okay, Zig. I'm fine." I kissed his lips, making the kiss long. "I've wanted to do that so badly."

He smiled. Oh god, did his face look pale. But he still looked like Zig.

"I've been here this entire time, I haven't left this hospital _once._" I quickly grabbed the seat beside me, sitting in it and holding his hands.

"You look tired." Was all he replied with. I could tell he was struggling to speak.

I was speechless, looking at him. We stared at each other, just letting in each other's company.

"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't wake up, Zig." I began crying again.

He squeezed my hand.

"I'm here, My. And I'm not going anywhere."

God, I was _so_ in love with this boy. After everything we went through - from hating each other the beginning of Rubber Room, to having a pregnancy scare, to him almost dying.

He was my everything.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too, I never stopped."

I blushed, whipping a tear from my eye. He reached his good arm forward, gently brushing my cheek, brushing a tear away.

"Owen is gonna make sure Vince get's what he deserves." I said lowly.

"It worked," he coughed, clearing his throat. "We got him."

I nodded my head, smiling.

And I now had Zig.

oOo

Zig and I continued to talk for a couple minutes, before my mother, Tiny, Owen, Katie and Bianca came in. My mother was a wreck when she saw Zig, kissing his cheek and holding his hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she cried, sitting on the opposite side of Zig, squeezing his hand.

"You're a crazy kid, Zigmund" she laughed between her tears, and everyone chuckled a bit. "Maybe even more crazier than Maya."

"_Ha, okay_." Owen snarled in the back, giggling into his hand. I threw him a nasty look, chuckling after.

"And don't even _think_ you're getting off the hook on this one, young man." She laughed again, whipping the tears from her face. "You both are going to be in trouble for a_ long_ long time."

Everyone laughed, and my mom took her other hand, grabbing mine.

I looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was just so relieved to see Zig alive.

I looked back down at Zig, planting another kiss on his lips.

"I think my mom just grounded you, babe."

He put on a bigger smile this time.

"You two _better_ not have done anything in my bed," Katie added on, laughing seconds after she said it. Owen laughed loudly. I had forgotten Owen had known about all of the "pregnancy" stuff. I planned on telling Katie that, she would probably get a kick out of it.

"Uh, mother in the room." My mom waved her hand.

There was one mother in the room, being my mom. Zig's mom was no where to be found. I looked around, thinking she was hiding in the room somewhere.

The last I saw her was when she was walking out of the room, crying.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the nurse came in.

"Okay folks, we can't have this many people in here anymore." She frowned, seeing how happy we were in here. "I'll sneak you all time in here tomorrow, I promise."

We were so lucky to have such a good nurse.

My mom stumbled to get up, Owen and Katie helping her.

"Are you coming home?" My mom asked. I looked at Zig, then shook my head.

"Not tonight."

She looked at me crazily, thinking I wanted to finally come home and rest.

But I wasn't going anywhere, I was staying with Zig tonight.

After everyone had been out of the room, the nurse looked at me.

"Are you staying?"

I nodded my head, and she nodded back.

"If any other nurses ask, just say I allowed you to stay." She winked.

I looked back at Zig, who had been looking at me already. We looked at each other for a second, smiling.

"You're beautiful." He smiled, and seconds after he tapped on the side of his bed with his good hand, motioning me to come lay with him.

I climbed onto the bed, which was weirdly comfortable. I snuggled into Zig's chest, but this time it wasn't cold, it was warm. He wrapped his good arm around me, kissing my forehead.

I never felt so at home before, and I was laying in a hospital bed.

"So let's talk about that whole _'babe'_ thing." Zig chuckled, playing with my hair. I chuckled into his chest also, looking up at him.

"Well, girls call their boyfriends babe right?"

He smiled.

"I'm you're boyfriend?"

I nodded my head, but then shook my head.

"Wait, you never _actually asked_ me." I said.

"Asked you what?" He was playing stupid.

"Asked me to be your girlfriend, doofus." He gave me his signature smirk, making his dimples show.

"Maya Matlin," he cleared his throat, putting on some voice I couldn't quiet tell out. It made me laugh, though.

"Yes?"

"Will you do the biggest honor, and be my girlfriend?"

I chuckled, but then I just looked at him. I pictured him asking me out to be some funny gesture, but I realized that this was serious. Zig Novak had asked me to be his girlfriend.

"I will be you're girlfriend." I finally said, smiling. I reached up, planting a kiss on his lips, and I was caught by suprise when I felt his tongue on mine.

Oh, this will be one crazy journey. But I didn't care how crazy it would be, it was with him. Whatever storm came with the big package called Zig Novak, I was ready to take on. I was ready for anything with him.

oOo

**THE END.**

.

**No, it's not the end. Don't worry, I was kidding.**

**BUT this was the last chapter. But don't worry, there will be an Epilogue! I know, it took me forever to post this chapter, but it was a pretty difficult chapter to write, and my job has me working crazy hours. BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO GET THE EPILOGUE UP THIS WEEKEND.  
><strong>

**ALSO, this isn't the end of seeing Zaya from me, TRUST ME. Zaya is my favorite ship, so you WILL see many more fics to come with them. I have SO many idea's for one shots, a couple idea's for some good stories. I do also have some other ships I LOVE, so be on the look out for that too! I have already written two one shots, that will be posted somewhere around after the Epilogue. **

**Writing this story has been so much fun. Your guys comments and reviews honestly make this all worth while. **

**If you have any idea's for one shots or stories, I ask for you to comment them AFTER the epilogue, or PM me some ideas. I would rather you PM me than comment, though. I always reply to you guys on PM.**

**Until next time...**

**xoxo ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

***PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!***

**OKAY OKAY. I lied, there's one more chapter left before the Epilogue, being this chapter. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter, but I decided I was going to. There was some information I didn't want to leave out, and I wanted to add in and share with you guys. SO, this is going to be CHAPTER 24, the LAST chapter of "Back For You", and the last post for this fan fiction will be the Epilogue. I know, confusing, I'm sorry! :( This chapter won't be the typical long one, I just wanted to get some of this stuff out there, and end some of the story lines I felt needed to be ended well.**

(ZIG'S P.O.V.)

Being back home was amazing.

Not my actual home, the Matlin's house. Which was basically home to me.

I had gotten released from the hospital a week after I had woken up, just so the doctors could make sure I was fine. Let me tell you, that week was possibly the worst week of my life. Terrible hospital food, sleeping in a not so comfortable bed, Full House reruns that came on every night at the same time on the little TV they had in the room.

Going home was like starting over. I had finally gotten my life back. I was free from Vince, free from that whole gang. I felt like I could breath again.

I had to wear a sling on my arm, and you best believe it still hurt like hell. Getting changed and showering was a challenge, since I lived with all girls.

One girl being my_ beautiful_ girlfriend.

I never thought I would ever be able to experience calling Maya Matlin my girlfriend. Those words just made me smile. Kissing her anytime I wanted to, cuddling with her every night.

Her mom was surprisingly okay with us dating and living under the same roof. The ground rules got _waaay_ more strict, obviously. No sleeping in each others bedrooms, we had to keep the door open at all times.

Had she known about the pregnancy scare, I probably would have been kicked out by now.

Katie does know - Maya told her. And wow, did she find it _historical._

_"What!?" Katie yelled, her mouth flung open. "I swear Maya, if you had sex in my bed..."_

_Maya laughed, hitting her arm so her mother wouldn't hear. "Maya Matlin!"_

_"You have to promise not to tell mom, okay?" Maya begged, and Katie stared at her for a second, before bursting out laughing_

_"My 16 year old sister having her first pregnancy scare," Katie laughed. "Oh wow do I wish I would have been home for that."_

_"Okay, mom definitely loves you more. If I asked to even let my boyfriend sleepover, she would go on and on about how terrible of a mother she would be if she let a boy sleep in our house." She rolled her eyes, giggling._

_"Everyone knows mom loves me more," Maya bit into her carrot, laughing._

_"Okay, Zigmund. I'm going to hurt your girlfriend." She glared at me._

_I backed up, putting my hands up for defense. Maya noticed and punched my arm playfully._

_"Okay, did you guys like notice how sexy Owen is now?" Katie smiled, playing with her hair. I backed away from the discussion, not wanting to hear all of the girl gossip they were about to talk about._

_"Uh, he has a girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow._

_"Not for looooong!" Katie sung, getting out of her chair and beginning to walk in the living room._

School was definitely interesting, considering the fact that I had just gotten back from the hospital from being shot in the arm by a gang member. There were ton's of questions, tons of stares, tons of whispers. But all of that didn't matter, I had Grace and Tiny to back me up, and a girl I can count on.

Life couldn't be better.

I was so lucky. I had scored Maya, and that itself felt like a huge accomplishment that I will always remember. No matter where life brought us, her, Maya, she'd always have this special place in my heart.

I'm getting too deep, aren't I? Well, I may be only sixteen years old, a former gang member, but I have finally discovered true love, and that itself is deep for me.

oOo

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

For the first time in my life, I felt as if I was finally put together.

I had gone through _a lot_. Many lost band competitions, many won competitions. I had gone through the freshman version of Tori, the stuck up, selfish girl, who surprisingly turned into a mature, bubbly girl. I had gone through the death of Cam, and after so giving myself to random guys.

I had gone through dating Miles Hollingsworth III, and the stress that actress Zoe Rivas put me through, including having sex with my boyfriend, which led into a terrible breakup.

I almost got pregnant. Come on, Maya. _Couldn't you be just a little smarter with that?_

I had one of my best friends betray me, leaving me hurt and confused. Tristan and I had been on the rocks lately, even after he had been there for me at the hospital. Him and Miles had gotten back together, or were doing whatever they were doing, which I didn't find surprising.

I had gotten through almost being killed, almost having Zig killed.

But finally, after a long time of waiting to be happy, I was. And that feeling is something I want to feel for the rest of my life.

Hugging him makes me feel at home. Kissing him makes me feel a warm, magical feeling. Talking to him makes me feel open minded, like I can express myself in any way. Fighting with him made me feel lucky, like I had something so amazing to fight for. Cuddling with him made me feel safe.

Being with him made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

And that feeling, I never wanted to go away.

oOo

**THE END.**

**OKAY. Yes, the last chapter IS short. This chapter wasn't even supposed to be made, but I felt like it had to be. THE EPILOGUE SHOULD BE POSTED SOON!**

**I have actually written two other stories, one being a one shot :) If you're interested in more stories from me, definitely let me know! I have tons of ideas (The Zig, Maya, and Zoe love triangle thingy) (More ZAYA) (Some Zig vs. Miles stories) (Some other ships I have from the show)**

**If you have any suggestions or requests for future stories, PLEASE let me know, and make sure to REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Amanda :)**


	25. Epilogue

**So...this is what you guys have been waiting for. :) I'm so so sad this story is over, but guys seriously, there's so much more to come. I have my other story up, and yet ANOTHER story in the process of being written. I'm on one of those kicks where I just want to write a lot. But here's the Epilogue :)**

**oOo**

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

"I can't believe my baby is leaving me," my mother frowned, leaning against my car. I was eighteen years old now, leaving for college. It was hard to believe, that today I was actually leaving. I always imagined this day to be the saddest day of my life, but surprisingly, I was happy. Happier than ever.

"I think this is the last of it," A now twenty one year old Katie stumbled over to the car, opening the back door with a box in her hands. "A little help here!" Katie yelled, and my mom ran over and helped her.

So it was a miracle, my mom was able to walk and run properly again. After the doctors told her she would most likely never be able to function her legs properly again, she proved them wrong. And you better believe she was just running everywhere, anywhere she could, just to get used to the feeling again.

I looked at my house from afar. It wasn't like I was leaving forever, although I was going to a school that was five hours away. But still, I had grown up in that house, my mother, Katie, and I got through one of the worst divorce's ever in that house.

I had decided to go to school to be a therapist, for suicidal kids. It was my finest decision, and oh did I feel amazing about going for it.

A lot of memories were made in that house. That house held all of my high school memories, all of the mistakes and miracles.

"Would it _kill_ you to maybe help me with these big boxes?!" Katie laughed, looking over at her fiance, who was sitting on the front porch, reading the paper.

_Typical Owen._

"It's my day off," Owen shouted back, sipping his coffee and turning the page of his newspaper. Katie scoffed, waving him off. So it did happen, Katie's dreams came true. She was marrying the guy of her dreams, and I wasn't upset to be calling Owen my soon-to-be brother in-law.

I whipped the sweat dripping from my forehead with the back of my hand, putting the sunglasses that lay on my head on.

"Come here, baby." My mother held her arms open, beginning to tear up. "Give me a hug."

She was still my typical mom, over emotional._  
><em>

I fell into her arms, beginning to tear up too. I was happy I had my sunglasses on to hide the tears, Owen would have been_ histarical_, seeing me cry. He was certainly a brother to me.

It was at that moment we heard a huge crash in the garage, like something big had fallen. It scared my mom, as she jumped.

"Oh that _damn_ boy," She yelled, laughing.

"Now, Miss. Matlin," the tall boy of my dreams walked out of the garage, holding a huge box. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Oh shut it, young man."

Zig set down the box to the side of him, opening his arms as he saw my mother run over to him, hugging him.

So yes, if you were wondering, Zig and his mother finally made up at the end of our sophomore year. She allowed him to move back in, but not into the same house, but a bigger one. She had landed an amazing job, with the help of my mother. The Novak family was finally on their feet again.

It was hard, Zig moving out. Zig and I ended up ending our relationship the middle of junior year, but fate brought us back together only two months later. Too much chemistry, my mother described it.

And she was right.

"Hey, you never hug me like that!" Owen yelled to my mother, beginning to walk down the front porch steps, holding his arms up. She waved her arm up, waving him off as she continued to hug Zig.

"Well then," Owen chuckled. He began walking over to me.

"Well, kiddo," he began, crossing his arms. "You behave, okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm being serious, My Mat," he gave me a stern look, that turned into a big, goofy smile seconds later. He brought me into his embrace, hugging me hard and tight. I stood there, taking in his embrace.

Since when did I get so lucky, having all of these amazing people in my life?

"So are you ready to go?" Zig walked over, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead. I rested my hand on his chest, putting my head on his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Just no pregnancy scares again, got it?" Owen joked.

_Oh god._

"Um," my mom looked confusingly at Owen. _"Pregnancy scare?"_

_Haha, oooooh god._

Katie began bursting out in laughter. I had never seen anyone laugh harder before. I felt Zig tense by me as I looked at my mother.

"Oh god..." Owen trailed off "She didn't...oh lord."

I stared at my mom, waiting for an expression. I was lucky when she just threw her hands up.

"I honestly_ don't even want to know_," she chuckled, and I felt Zig's tension fall as he sighed of relief.

Wow, my mom was cool? I guess I never gave her much credit.

"We should hit the road," Zig handed me the keys. "Traffic will begin to get bad soon."

And with that we were in the car. My mom, Katie, and Owen stood outside, Owen's arms wrapped around both of them.

"And we're off!" I yelled in the car, and Zig laughed, taking my hand into his.

"One stop before we go, okay?"

I looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

But after a few seconds, I knew. I had a feeling he would want to go there.

oOo

After five minutes of driving, we finally arrived.

The place hadn't changed a bit.

We both opened our car doors, taking in the air of the place. The alley way looked the same, the same grafitti, same smells, same garbage lying around.

We walked down the alley way, as our hands were interlocked with each others.

"This place," Zig begun. "This place brought some of the _worse and best_ experiences."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, obviously bad experiences being Vince." He continued walking. "And good experiences? Well, if you don't remember, I brought you here after Miles cheated on you."

Oh, it all came rushing back.

_I followed Zig as he brought me over to an alleyway. I never knew this alleyway was here until now. There was some graffiti, some trash on the ground. There were some empty cigarrete packets on the ground. He turned around and looked at me, still walking._

_"What is this place?" I asked, examining the alleyway._

_"No one really knows about this place, except me and a couple other guys," He began as he sat down, patting the ground next to him and Maya sat down. "It's one of those places no one really knows is there." I felt nervous to be in a place like this, but I didn't feel nervous with Zig, not one bit. I knew he would never hurt me in a million years._

"You remember that?" I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I remember every detail."

I was confused when he began to sit down, putting his back against the concrete walls, patting the ground next to him, motioning me to sit down next to him.

And so I sat down.

_I moved so I was shoulder to shoulder with Zig. We were now in the same position they were in when Zig told me he would wait for me, back in freshman year. Where we sat holding hands, where he told me everything was going to be okay._

_We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the car honks and birds chirping. We both stared off into the distance. We both sat with our legs close to our chests._

_I thought long and hard about what I did next. I took his hand, which was resting on his leg, and interlocked his fingers with mine. He looked down at what I was doing, and held my hand back. We both sat there in silence, before I rested her head on his shoulder. Last year, we did this same thing, and it was the last time I had talked to him._

_"It's going to be okay, Maya." He broke the silence, then resting his head on mine. "Everything will be okay in the end." I squeezed his hand. We sat there for a couple more minutes; both had so many thoughts going through our heads. There were so many unresolved feelings between us. I had no idea if Zig still had feelings for me._

Thankfully, he did.

I knew exactly what he meant, when he told me to sit down. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

*_flashback to Freshman year*_

_"I messed up...I tried hard not to be for as long as I could, but everything exploded." I read Zig the letter I was sending to the youth's orchestra, begging them to give me another chance._

_We sat side by side, as he listened._

_"That's good," Zig nodded, making the hair that sat on his forehead shake._

_"Good..." I took a deep breath. "Because that's part of the letter I wrote to the youth's orchestra explaining why I posted the video." I sighed, thinking back to the dumb video I had posted of me making out with some random guy, Harry was his name._

_I took a deep breath, unsure if I should say what I was about to say next._

_"The worst part is...I treated you like crap, and you didn't deserve it."_

_Zig looked at me, with the same old smile on his face. I thought about kissing that smile, but hesitated anyways._

_"Now, sadly I have to go dumpster diving. If my cello get's destroyed then I am dead meat."_

_"No need," he said, holding me back. "Your cello is in the music room, I had Mrs. Oh take it after I went into the dumpster to get it."_

_"You did that for me?"_

_He nodded._

_And then he took his hand out, offering it to me. I kindly took the offer, interlocking our fingers. We both looked off into the distance, unsure of what to say or do._

_Zig was the one to break the silence._

_"Maya, saying no to you was like, the hardest thing ever." He chuckled. "Because, my feelings for you...they're really strong."_

_I looked up at him._

_I only want us when...when we both want us." He finally said, looking at me._

oOo

Well, it happened, Zig.

We both looked at each other, smiling. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the same boy I saw my freshman year. It was like I was in a flashback, like in the movies. I felt my heart race, god that boy still gave me butterflies.

He took his hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I rested my head on his shoulder, as he rested his head on my head. I could feel the tears rush to my eyes, feeling nostalgic.

We sat there in silence, taking in everything. It was silent until I heard him start humming a song that sounded awefully familiar.

"What's that?" I asked him, taking my head off of his shoulder.

"You really don't know?" He laughed as I shook my head. "It was the first song we ever performed in our band, Whisper Hug."

I began laughing, thinking back to the days where we were in a band. Wow, Zig and I had been through_a lot._

"I just..." I began "I just have no idea, and I'll never understand how - how you took me back our sophomore year, after I ignored you like that all summer."

He shook his head.

"Yeah, it hurt, but all of the anger I had towards you went away when I saw you crying over him."

I looked at him.

"I'd always come back for you, Maya."

And the rest - well. The rest was _purely bliss._

oOo

**WAHHHHH!**

**It's over :(**

**But all good things must come to an end, right? Hope you liked how it ended :)**

**So, if you couldn't tell, I had began a new story, "(Tell Me A) Dirty Little Secret"! And also, I wrote another story(the first chapter to it) That I kind of reeeally want to post, so I might have two stories going on at once. I don't know, maybe.**

**Maybe I'll even post it tonight, I DON'T KNOW.**

**I hope you guys liked this story. If you couldn't tell, I can surely say my writing has improved from chapter one until now...haha. I had so much fun writing this, and I'm so happy this was my first story. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and PM's guys, it means SO MUCH.**

**SO! Since this was the last part, if you are unable to PM me, you can leave your requests if you have any for new stories. Like I said, I already have two other stories going on, but I love getting ideas :)**

**Until next time...**

**xoxo :)**


End file.
